<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ANIMAL by xi_chenchen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084841">ANIMAL</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xi_chenchen/pseuds/xi_chenchen'>xi_chenchen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Mimin - Freeform, YuYeon, sooshu - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xi_chenchen/pseuds/xi_chenchen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One war, two people.<br/>Their meeting is either<br/>a mistake or it's fate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1 | WINTER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
<b>"</b><em>Moon</em> <b>"</b><br/>
<b>Chapter 1</b></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"One with the leaf." An elderly woman sighed, tapped her hand with the rythm of the piano, it's voice echoing into the giant room, and down dark empty halls. In the middle of the room, a figure spun on her toes, the silk dress spinning around her as if she were a flower looked upon and just beginning to bloom. Her hair tied in two neat buns, face decorated with soft colors of pink and blush while her neck was adored with jewels of silver and gold. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The piano in the corner played on repeat. The pianist kept their face hidden, a mask shielding the skin, leaving holes for empty eyes to pear down at their task. The elderly woman snapped her fingers, catching the longing gaze the girl held at the piano. The girl gasped, and squeaked when she twirled wrong. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Enough." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The piano came to a halt, stopping on low chords that sent a shiver down the girl's spine. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"If the girl cannot dance as graciously as the sister's, then what good are you for this name?" The woman stood, her knees popped and her hands waved, slowly then fast then slow, demonstrating the grace without even moving her legs, the girl watched with guilt knowing her own mistakes. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I'm sorry, please, let me try again-" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"It's futile, you've been here since supper, run along, I will not subject myself to teach what cannot be achieved." She turned her nose up and casted her eyes away to the long glass windows, looked to the dark sky, only to see the half moon. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The girl hesitated. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Stuck between asking to stay or leaving in shame of her lack of skill, as the woman would say. With a small inhale, she lowers herself into a respective bow. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Thank you." She mutters quietly, standing straight again, she limps away to the doors. </em><br/>
<em>Leaving with a dread for the next morning, wondering how her mother will react, no, how her father will react, what will he say, will he demand that she practice starting in the afternoon instead? The girl shook her head, fearing the possibility. She began to shake in the fear when she noticed how dark the halls were, how empty of people there were. She stopped at a window, it's material rich and clean. She looked to the sky, hoping to see something different, and maybe for once, she saw something. The half moon, and finally, without clouds, she could see the watching stars twinkle at her, in laughter? Pity? She wouldn't know, maybe hope? </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>She turned her head away, and continued silently back down the halls of the place that put burden on her shoulders. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yuqi, wake up, we're leaving now!" Cho Miyeon, a woman with long dark brown hair and eyes, her features were sharp, giving her a praised title of beauty, however, her attire clashed with the name. With a long dark sleeve under silver armor, fitted with pants and knee length boots, she shakes the other woman with ungloved hands. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What the..." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Get up, or else be left behind!" Miyeon frowned, and pulled Yuqi up by the arm, surprising the sleepy woman. Yuqi yelps as she's standing on her feet, she doesn't question the strength of the other woman, and looks around to gather her belongings quickly while Miyeon leaves her alone. Men shout orders around in the camp they have now started to undo. Lamps were blown out, bags were tucked and strapped to horses and backs of those without one. Yuqi hastily ties on her boots before tightening the straps of her armor in place and throwing her bag over the shoulder. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yah! That's my sword!" She yelled, reaching forward to grab the sheath and handle that Miyeon held. She pulls it away, a playful smile on, but then surprise to confusion when the sword is swiped away from her hands. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Soojin!" Miyeon pouts, looking over her shoulder to the woman with shoulder length black hair, a round face with plump lips, while a beauty mark stands out under the right eye. She rolls her eyes in annoyance, gently pushing the sword against Yuqi's chest before walking past the two towards her horse. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Quit fighting, the line is already moving." She yawns, and guides her horse to turn around and follow. Yuqi and Miyeon race to their own, struggling to get on quickly, falling behind evidently that Soojin pays kind and joins them in the back. Yuqi fell behind the two, taking the caboose of the line. She groaned while stretching her arms back, feeling satisfied pops and then slumps forward. The line was silent of voice, but noisy with their belongings hitting against one another, the march in the snow was the most noticable while some carried lamps to light the way. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Yuqi rubs the sleep from her eyes, trying to recall why they were leaving their location. It was a perfect spot, overlooking the nearby town, and as a defense on one of the border lines. Border. That's right. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Shocking as it comes, unfortunately a town just west from here has been raid." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The soldiers mutter amongst each other, Yuqi shakes her head, folding her arms as she listens to their general. He clears his throat again, looking over them, crowded and freezing outside.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>"The King has asked that we provide assistance, we are the nearest unit to do so, therefore we will, we leave in the early morning."</em> </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"What about the border!?" A man yelled, which they were followed by shouted agreements. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"The sooner we reach the town, the better. Our sister unit will also be making the journey from inland to our position." He calmly states, hands rested together at the back, his chin raised as he stared them down. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You are dismissed!" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Yuqi twisted the cap of her canister off, taking a few sips of cold water before pulling it away.<br/>
Her teeth chattered as they approach a large frozen over pond. She wants to retort, but soon as the first man makes it across safely, the line follows. "Great..." She frowned, watching and waiting as they drag the horses who needed the aid. Then it happened. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>One man falls from trying to pull the horse along, this man, happens to be infront of Miyeon but right next to Soojin. His head hit first, startling the horse when his legs kick against one of the front ones. Stomping down on his leg and into the ice, the man yells from the pain, but the crack in the ice triumphs over him. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Soojin!" Miyeon yelled, trying to reach forward, but the horse is already sinking in, and brings Soojin down. Miyeon immediately jumps off, diving for Soojin. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You guys!?" Yuqi yelled, her heart beating fast, but she cursed and turned her horse around to run. It begins it's gallops, and Yuqi watched in anticipation as the shore comes closer. In the distance she heard her comrades yelling, but she had not known it was in warning. She gasped when her horse jumped up on its hind legs, throwing Yuqi off and sliding against the ice. It takes a moment for Yuqi to comprehend what happened before she freezes in her place, looking down at her hands, the ice threatened to break under her.<br/>
Meanwhile, her horse whines and trots around, undecided about which way to go, towards freezing water, or to the hungry and vicious <em>wolves</em>. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Yuqi feels sick to her stomach, everything happened so suddenly that she literally can't think of a proper solution. The wolves growl, and bark, snapping at the horse, attempting to take a bite without stepping onto the pond. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yuqi!" The woman snaps her head to the voice, watching as Miyeon pulls Soojin onto the ice, she wasn't moving, but Miyeon was holding her close, staring at Yuqi and then at the wolves who have started to walk on the pond's surface. Miyeon looks conflicted, she looks down at Soojin who was pale, too pale, then to Yuqi who went flat on her belly and attempted to scoot away from the wolves slowly making their way towards her. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Help!" Miyeon yelled, turning around, she was ready to yell again but saw the line was leaving, <em>without them!</em> </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Help! Help us please!" She cried, looking back and forth at her friends. She heard Yuqi's horse whine and then the growls when teeth sunk into the skin. Miyeon pulled off her gloves, and began to untie her armor, shivering but not as much. Her heartrate picked up in anxiety for what she was about to attempt. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't! Stop!" Miyeon freezes, looking up she sees Yuqi pull her sword free, and rolls onto back, following through with her arms and swipes across the face of one of the wolves that was closests.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're not ready! Not yet!" Yuqi adds, and gets up on her knees, turning to sit and slide away on her behind, nearly pulling her leg out of the way from being torn off. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"To the trees over there!" Yuqi points, standing up when she sees the ice isn't cracked from where she was. Miyeon doesn't hesitate, standing, she carries Soojin towards the shore, opposite direction of the wolves. If she looked back she would only see the red blood flowing against white, and then the black water that was freed from ice.<br/>
Soon as she reached the solid ground she makes a jog, quickly looking back to Yuqi. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'll come back!" She yelled, Yuqi nods.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Just take care of Soojin!" She responds, and watched as the two disappear into the dead trees, the fog hiding them for the time being. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Yuqi falls to one knee, suddenly feeling pain in her leg. She taps around, pulls a glove off and placed her hand against her inner thigh, pulling away, she realized the bleeding.<br/>
A small gash, she wondered if her dagger had slipped off when she was thrown from the horse. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Shit." She hears another growl, closer, and coming fast. She pushes up on her legs, limps the first few steps before she's forcing herself to run across the ice. The wolf behind her attempts to do the same with the others.<br/>
The ice cracks, and Yuqi could register the sound of a few falling in, thrashing in the water. Her foot slips once it's reached the snow, she falls face first. Shaking her head free and rolling on her back, she gasps when she sees that one wolf was racing towards her. She dropped her sword when she fell, desperately she looked around her, but couldn't find it with panicked eyes. So she shut them, pulled her forearms up, hoping to reduce the pain when it came. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>But then she hears something behind her, running at full speed, and breathing hard. Then growling, and felt snow fall onto her head, it had jumped over her. She opened her eyes in time to see something very bizarre in her world. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>A wolf had just jumped over her, and dug it's teeth into the neck of her incomng attacker. They rolled against the snow and fell back onto the pond, the brown wolf was still in the clutches of the other. It tried to wrestle itself free, but Yuqi flinched as she heard a <em>snap </em>and the body went limp. Yuqi sat, stuck actually, in her small snow ditch, the blood stood out, but once she registered the other animal, she didn't see blood anymore, she saw <em>silver. </em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>A silver wolf?! </em>In her years of being a soldier, she has never come across such a colored coat. It was rare to see, rare as even spotting white and black coats were easier. Her eyes stared, entranced by how soft it looked, but soon as it turned it's head, Yuqi bit down her tongue and saw the muzzle was dirtied in red, and the eyes were sharp. However, she notes that it did not snarl at her, she ran her eyes over the wolf just as it did with her. Yuqi had a faint feeling that she should be running or at least prepare herself to fight, until she realized something. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You killed it..." She didn't realize she held her breath until now, because she felt so out of it.<br/>
Yuqi seemed to be in a belief that all werewolves were allies to one another, just like the human kingdoms. So when she stares at the dead wolf and it's killer, she's not so sure if she'll survive the next minute. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yuqi?!" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Both heads perk up as they here Cho Miyeon call from the distance. Yuqi turns her head to meet the wolf's eyes, after a few seconds they start walking away, Yuqi watched them go.<br/>
Watched them all the way until she couldn't see them anymore in the fog, and until Miyeon found her, kneeling next to her in sobs, shaking Yuqi like she had done that morning. Finally she turns her head to face Miyeon, grasping her shoulder in a daze and looks up. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You won't believe what happened..." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"She's fine, you did what you could." Yuqi runs a comforting hand on Miyeon's back. The two sat together inside a tree, a small fire made by the edge. Across from them they watch as Soojin sleeps, her skin had some color again, but her eyes looked sick and her lips chapped. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It happened so fast..." Miyeon sobs into her hands, leaning onto her thighs, trying to calm herself. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Only if I had-" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No, this isn't your fault!" Yuqi interrupts, Miyeon sighs with a frown, lifting her head, letting fresh tears roll down her cheeks. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I-I could've done it! Y-you both needed me, and I messed up!" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No you didn't! It was bound to happen, it was a pond, and we walked right over the middle." Yuqi folds her arms, turning away from Miyeon, withdrawing into herself further. A flash of the silver coat came to her mind, she glanced to Soojin and then Miyeon. Sighing, she pats Miyeon's shoulder, bringing her into a quick hug before pulling away. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Look, we can't be fighting right now, for Soojin's sake, let's work at keeping warm and hydrated." Yuqi nods, lifting her canister that stayed attached to her belt, Miyeon sniffles before nodding her head.<br/>
"I'll take first watch." Yuqi doesn't say anything, and moves out of the way, leaning against the tree wall near Soojin, who was wrapped in their cloaks, armor was set aside, drying while the shirt was placed on a branch on the entrance of their small cave like place. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Please wake up soon..." Yuqi whispered desperately before shutting her eyes for rest. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>And so life went on. Stuck inside the tree, cold and hungry, but most importantly, without a solid defense. Almost six years since the three have been in the King's army, and never in their life would they have thought to be left behind like this. Never. But Yuqi should've known, even humans had their desires, and that was to live without crossing incidents as much as possible. When the nights came, Miyeon and Yuqi slept for few hours, each taking turns for lookouts, sometimes Yuqi ventured into the dark forest, marking the trees while she carried a lamp, trying to pinpoint their location on the map inside her head. Sometimes she sat in the branches over Miyeon and Soojin, drawing in her small journal of the perimeter she had made. And then they would worry when Soojin coughed and groaned in her sleep, but she still had color in her cheeks. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We should move." Miyeon said on their fifth day, already packed and armored for the journey. Yuqi looked down at the makeshift sled from sticks and the rope they had left, guess she wasn't the only one working around, Yuqi nods her head, and helps Miyeon lay Soojin down on the furs and covers her in their cloaks again. They take a few sips from their canisters and then Yuqi is pulling out her journal, showing Miyeon her map. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"There isn't much to see from what I walked, but I think our best bet is to turn back and follow the line."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Their tracks are long gone though, we could get lost." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"But we know which way to go at least." And with that Yuqi leads the way back while Miyeon pulls the sled, the rope tied around one hand and pulling it over the shoulder. Yuqi shivered, her knuckles turned pink as she held her journal. A few times they stopped to check on Soojin, lifting her head and poured fresh water into the mouth, relieved that the woman's instincts told her to swallow. Miyeon brushes the bangs away from her eyes, looking at her with guilt again, she didn't dwell on it long because Yuqi pulls Miyeon up and begins to lead the way again. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"There!" Yuqi points, Miyeon perks up, and they both approach cautiously, grunting as they struggled to lift the sled over a fallen tree. But soon as they step near the iced over pond again, they freeze. Yuqi feels tears prick at the corner of her eyes, her horse was a beauty in its own right, tall and strong, but soon as she set her eyes on the visible ribs and emptiness of its insides, Yuqi didn't see it's beauty anymore, she only saw suffering. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yuqi-" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Let's go, you grab that side, just follow the edge." Yuqi sighs, grabbing one side and lifts as soon as Miyeon was ready on the other. Careful steps later, they're carrying Soojin on the ice again, but this time not in the dead center of it. Miyeon scoffs when she realized that they could've followed around and then crossed over. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Stop, stop!" Miyeon warns, the two look down, spotting a small crack in the ice. Yuqi pushes forward, making Miyeon walk. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's fine, we won't drown right here." Yuqi smiles for reassurance, Miyeon nods her head and then walk again. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>When the sled is set down in the snow, Yuqi and Miyeon collapse on either side.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Man, I didn't know Soojin was so heavy..." Yuqi sighed, looking up at the clear blue sky, and blinks away any flakes on her eyelashes. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're lucky she isn't awake, but just know, I have valuable information now-" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Miyeon! Don't you dare tell her!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You've blackmailed me before! I deserve revenge!" Miyeon laughs once she's lifted her head up to see Yuqi smiling and laughing as well. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Whatever, if was a compliment anyways." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It was embarrassing! I still can't believe you were planning to tell the men in our squad..."<br/>
Miyeon begins to blush again, remebering the very day when her squad were tasked to find game for the days supper. See, here's the thing about Yuqi and Miyeon, as well as Soojin, but she wasn't present during that time, they're all long time friends, and hold deep secrets. Miyeon wasn't feeling particularly well that week, she had been irritated at anyone who crossed her, even started petty arguments with her friends. However, that also meant that her mind was out of place and her body felt on fire. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Damn it, can't you go by yourself." Miyeon frowned at one of the men, they were shorter than her, and had a scar on their cheek. He had asked if Miyeon would join him on scouting the east, just the two of them. </em><br/>
<em>He looked defeated when he saw the girl glare at him, before he could say something Miyeon spoke first. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"It doesn't take two people, besides I'm scouting with Yuqi near the river, we have to gather the water, remember?" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The man blinks in surprise at the sharp tone, and quickly nods his head. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Can't you speak?" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"R-right! Of course, I'll be going now!" He stuttered and left quickly before the woman started to yell at him. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Geez Miyeon, mine as well have told him to fuck off." Yuqi laughs, carrying multiple canisters on her belt, they clanked against each other before she took three off and handed them to the tall woman. She took them with an annoyed face and followed Yuqi to the river. However as they were walking, Miyeon suddenly felt like she was suffocating in her armor and with the bag she carried. Soon as they reached the river, Miyeon groaned with annoyance, catching Yuqi's attention who turned around to see Miyeon shrugging off her bag and tugging off her armor. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"What are you doing?" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"It feels so uncomfortable..." She sighed, and unhooked her waist belt that was supposed to carry canisters. She didn't realize that as soon as she was in her last layers of clothing that Yuqi's eyes traveled down. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Oh! It's your month!" Yuqi burst out laughing, turning away in politeness. </em><br/>
<em>"Seriously though, those men honestly couldn't compete with yours." </em><br/>
<em>Miyeon didn't understand, all she knew was that she felt better when her clothes weren't suffocating anymore, but then the words registered, and her hands fly to cover her groin. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Yuqi!" Miyeon scolds, her face burning as the realization kicks in further and Yuqi was still laughing. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>"What!?"</em> </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Miyeon groans into her hands while Yuqi laughs again, seemingly remebering the incident as well. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I swear, one of these days Yuqi, I'm just gonna straight up knock your teeth out." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Woah now! Let's not fight!" Yuqi throws her hands up in defense when Miyeon throws snow over Soojin and at her face. Finally, after<br/>
a minute of rest, they get up and prepare their journey. This time Yuqi pulls the sled while Miyeon scouts the front, leading them into the dead forest. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Miyeon..." Yuqi calls, setting the sled down and kneeling next to Soojin, Miyeon runs over.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What is it?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>They both stare at Soojin, she coughs and shifts, before finally blinking her eyes open. She sees the snow first, the trees, she feels warm, it confuses her when she remembered it's winter. But then she see her friends, smiling through tears and feels their arms wrapping around her. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ow, ow..." She whined when someone placed their hand on the back of her head. They pull away surprised, apologising quickly. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What...where? How...the ice..." Soojin starts to regain her memories with each second, she eagerly takes the canister from Miyeon, taking large gulps of the water, noticing how chapped her lips were as well. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I fell through...." She nods to herself mostly, but Yuqi speaks anyways. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I saw, but Miyeon was able to get you out in time." Yuqi points to the girl, and Miyeon nods her head quickly. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"But we were worried, you didn't wake for five days, we thought you'd be fine on the first day after some hours." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh...I think I fell off sideways, and hit my head before falling in." Soojin says simply, as if the very thought wasn't bothersome at all, meanwhile Yuqi cringed, remebering her fall from her own horse, she did hit her head, but most of the damage went on her back and tailbone. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Really? I didn't notice! Let me see your head, there might be some dry blood spots." Miyeon walks around the woman, and gently puts pressure on the back in certain spots until Soojin groans, and she's carefully brushing away the air to get a glimpse at the sculp. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ah, right here, it looks like it's healed though." Miyeon nods, and Soojin rolls her eyes when she hears the happy tone from her. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, get your ass up, we're tired of carrying you around." Soojin frowns at Yuqi, and then hears Miyeon begin to chuckle. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"She called you heavy a few minutes ago." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Miyeon!" And at that Soojin lays back down, a scowl on her face as she folds her arms. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Carry me until we reach civilization." She commands, Miyeon gives Yuqi a smug look and continues on her way while Yuqi frowns, taking up the rope and dragging Soojin again.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yuqi? You hurt your leg?" Soojin asks, peaking over, and noticed clothes tied around the upper thigh. Yuqi hums in reply, and still pulls Soojin, she almost falls when the weight suddenly became light, she looks over to find Soojin stretching.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, we're near civilization, so let's ditch the sled already." Soojin shrugs, and walks past Yuqi towards Miyeon who was standing on a small hill, pointing down to a village. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Upon seeing the village, they didn't really think much of it's interior. The entrance was but a broken fence, a sign above them reading 常(Cháng), Yuqi blinked up at the characters, feeling the shiver of her familiar tongue.<br/>
Meanwhile Soojin and Miyeon merely looked at the sign and stepped forward. The streets were practically void of anyone, if they saw a villager, they didn't speak, simply checked their shops and left to return to the comforts of their homes. The women understood, who would want to be out at all during winter?<br/>
However they didn't realize that they simply didn't want anything to do with the three newcomers, they figure that out when entering a rental house tasked as some sort of main office. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Excuse me boy." Soojin addressed first, spotting a scrawny boy, he was tall, but his face allowed them to read him easily.<br/>
He looked flustered to have been caught trying to escape into the back room, quietly he steps forward from behind the table, surrounded by shelves of books and three pictures. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We need a room."<br/>
He looked over the three, visible scared to have spotted blood on Yuqi's thigh and saw their swords handle poke out from their cloaks. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Uh...I'm afraid all are taken." Soojin raised a brow, and leans against the wood. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"How many rooms do you usually present?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Three at most, this village isn't lively with new guests." As if he was faulted, he begins to shrink away in fear from Soojin's harsh stare.<br/>
She exhales through her nose, turning around and leaving with her friends. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Geez....that boy..." Soojin frowns, looking across to see <em>five</em> housings for rent, but he said only <em>three</em>. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What should we do?" Miyeon asks, having started to cling onto Yuqi's arm, looking around the village warily. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't worry about it." Soojin says firmly, feeling her anger boil to the point that she marched to farthest rental and kicks open the door. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Soo- <em>Ivy</em>!?" Yuqi blurts out after gasping, Miyeon and Yuqi look both ways before rushing over to the house. When they entered, Yuqi turns around, shutting the door quickly while Miyeon peaks from the windows, hiding against the wood wall. Both turn around to see Soojin was already in a chair, leaning all her weight into it, her eyes were closed and they could see she had already fallen asleep. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Huh, maybe waking up after five days puts you right back to sleep." Miyeon deadpans, and picks up the bag that was thrown aside.<br/>
"Never mind her, let's just start the fire, search the back for some blankets yeah?" Yuqi nods to Miyeon and they get started on their respective tasks. </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola~~ <br/>I hope you guys are doing well~ </p><p>I've comeback with another story obviously, <br/>but I intend to update slowly, I want to even out <br/>my school schedule and keep up with the plot I've drafted out in the upcoming chapters. So bear with me, it's going to be worth it (I guess if you like the story) because I'm making longer chapters ;) </p><p>Anyways, thanks for giving this a read!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p><br/><b>Chapter </b>2</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Miyeon?" Yuqi squinted her eyes through the darkness of the living area, sprawled out on the floor she could see Miyeon standing near the window, peaking out of it as if an intruder was nearby. With that in mind Yuqi was fully awake and reaching for her sword. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It's nothing." Miyeon answers and looks surprised when Yuqi's already standing, the woman herself frowns, and Miyeon laughs, pointing at her hair that was tossled out of place. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm tired of the braids alright?" Yuqi slurs defensively, setting her weapon aside and combs her hands through her hair. Later that morning, Soojin enters the kitchen, searching the boxes, only to be disappointed with rotten vegetables but few apples. They gather together near the fireplace, munching on the apples in silence. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What should we do now?" Miyeon mutters, discarding her apple to the fire, Yuqi pushed her shoulder, scolding for just throwing stuff in the fire. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We can't stay here, if a storm were to pass, this house won't survive it." Soojin sighs, she felt a headache forming, she takes another sip of water from her canister. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"She's right, we should grab what we can here and start the trip to the town." Yuqi nods, thinking and then pulling her journal out, the other two watch as she begins to sketch out the area. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No scouting?" Miyeon asks, watching as Yuqi has already drawn the pond and maps out a route towards the town itself. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't you remember? I was books smarts, I memorized every war plan." Yuqi says with pride, but her smile doesn't last, everyone is silent again. Soojin taps the paper, pointing at a forest that had a river running through. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We can start there, keep with fresh water and maybe find game in the ice." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It'll keep us on track, it flows right through the bridge right here." Miyeon also adds, looking ahead to see the labels. They discuss their plan for a few hours more, Yuqi drawing and ripping pages out from mistakes before finally coming down to a modified version that was ninety nine percent accurate. <br/>Stepping outside an hour later, they realized it was already afternoon, and a few villagers roamed the streets in silence, so they would too. Despite such a small village, the shops had various things from what they assumed were from inland, and...the outer. Yuqi traced her thumb over a long dagger made from a polar bears canine, it seemed to belong to a clan of sorts, decorated with blue cloth and small designs. </p>
</div><p><br/>"I'll take this." Yuqi smiles, but stares confused when a man scoffs and shakes his head.</p><p>"It isn't for sale." He rolls his eyes as if everyone knew that, Yuqi squares her shoulders, lifting her chin a bit higher.</p><p>"Then why leave it out?"</p><p>"To grab attention of course." Yuqi couldn't believe this man, he clearly was a fool in her eyes. She snatches the dagger and before he could comprehend it, Yuqi throws a jab at his jaw, knocking him over and breaking into his table full of old worn out books and clothes.</p><p>"Attention? You're such an idiot, this dagger isn't even yours." Yuqi frowns, taking the sheath of the dagger and attaching it to her belt.</p><p>"Man, I was hoping to get that shirt." Yuqi is surprised when a woman is next to her, staring down in defeat at a long sleeve, now torn from the splinters in the wood, Yuqi is flustered now.</p><p>"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you'd buy something here!" Yuqi bows a few times, finally her friends are by her side and looking at the two, mostly Yuqi with boredom. Miyeon looks down at the shirt, scanning her eyes over to the rest of the pile that was in good shape.</p><p>"There's more here." She points, and looks up to finally see the woman. And when she does, her breath gets caught in her throat, and suddenly her heart is beating faster than usual. The woman was tall, she wore fitted pants with worn out shoes, complemented with a dark cloak, but Miyeon was speechless when she saw the red hair, and luring eyes of her.</p><p>"Ah, no, see my friend is pretty tiny." The woman smiles, gesturing the size of her friend by revealing the height.</p><p>"Oh, well where are they?" Soojin asks, having a hard time to not stare at the hair, but the woman makes the connection first, because she starts to laugh at all of them.</p><p>"I know, it's the hair isn't it?" She covers her mouth, and Miyeon could see a blush forming.</p><p>"I happen to have a rare family tree." She giggles and steps away with the others as the man finally stands back up, sluggishly throwing his hands around, trying to make a grab at Yuqi.</p><p>"Aish, let's talk over here." Yuqi frowns and leads them away a few places down, they make themselves comfortable in a small bookstore.</p><p>"Do you live here?" Soojin asks first, leaning her elbows against the round wooden table. Miyeon and Yuqi shift in their chairs, causing squeaks to echo in the small room.</p><p>"No, my friend and I are travelers, we're hoping to reach the nearest town." She hums, leaning her chin in the palm of her hand. Miyeon stares her down, noticing a gently scent of the sea and flowers, she smiles without knowing it.</p><p>"Nomads?" Yuqi raised a brow, and watched as the woman makes a face, shrugs her shoulders.</p><p>"Something like that I guess, we've run from home actually." The table goes quiet, and Miyeon noticed the woman look down, she couldn't tell what she was thinking.</p><p>"Miyeon. Cho Miyeon." She sticks her hand out, and widens her smile when the woman takes her hand, giving it a firm shake.</p><p>"Minnie."</p><p><em>Cute! </em>Miyeon thinks, retracting her hand away and turns to look at her friends almost excitedly.</p><p>"This is Soojin, and Yuqi." <br/>The two woman nod their heads, giving small greetings.</p><p>"I gotta say Yuqi, you nailed the man good." Minnie compliments, it makes Soojin roll her eyes and Miyeon laugh while Yuqi puffs her chest with pride.</p><p>"Bastards gotta learn!" Yuqi smirks, folding her arms, faintly remebering the conversation from before.</p><p>"Oh! Minnie, how's your friend?" <br/>The watch the red head go through a set of emotions, hesitating to answer.</p><p>"Well...you see, she's sick actually. I came down to get her new clothes and travel bag." Unlike before, her voice was full and confident, now it was small and held worry in the tone.</p><p>"How long has she been sick?"<br/>"You're both leaving?" <br/>Soojin and Miyeon ask, while Yuqi feels the polar bear dagger, and remembered the damage she made.</p><p>"For a couple....days, we think if we left today, we'll make it to town before a storm hits." Yuqi lifts her head, and then looks over to her friends, Soojin reads her mind first, and narrows her eyes while Miyeon was oblivious and already standing.</p><p>"You guys can come with us!" She clasps her hands together, Soojin's eyes go wide.</p><p>"Wait-"</p><p>"It'll be great, we can be your guy's personal escorts." Yuqi adds in, standing as well, Soojin sighs into her hands because Minnie also stands looking surprised and relieved.</p><p>"Really?!"</p><p>"Of course!" Miyeon smiles in delight.</p><p>"I owe your friend some clothes!" Yuqi nods, Soojin just shrugs her shoulders, no point trying to argue with the two.</p><p>"Now, where are you two staying at, we're planning to leave now, so better to get packed."</p><p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>When they reached the house on the edge of the village, they didn't realize how terrible the building structures really were. They must have purchased the cheapest if the roof had visible holes, letting falling snow to drift in and coat the ground where the living area was supposed to be.</p>
</div><p><br/>"You've been living <em>here?" </em>Yuqi exclaimed, fiddling with the strap of her bag while Soojin and Miyeon stare at the house in silence. Minnie sped to the door quickly, turning to look back only she already stepped inside.</p><p>"Uh, wait here please..." She gave a small smile, but the look of worry didn't go unnoticed by them. With a few minutes gone by, they begin to hear two voices, tones sounded rather heated in an argument. <br/>Not long after, the door opened, red hair peaked out, only to hiss and look over her shoulder, making a small limp walking on the snow.</p><p>"Ow! Don't kick me!" Minnie warned, and Miyeon suddenly picked up a scent of salt water, it was sour that she almost thought that it was actually Minnie, but soon enough the scent lifted into a sweet sea and flowers again, however she shivered when a heavy oak flooded into the air behind the sea. <br/>Miyeon watched in alert, anticipation the presence of someone...<em>challenging</em>? Miyeon's mind supplied, it caused confusion in her. <br/>A short woman peaked from the house, stepping slowly on the snow, the feet were wrapped, they could see the pants were too short as they rose above the ankles, all while a short cloak covered the rest of the woman's form. Yuqi thought red hair was bizarre, but she was shocked to see <em>silver </em>hair?!</p><p>"Wah, are you two related?" Yuqi points rudely, causing Soojin to smack her shoulder, but Minnie looks at them sheepishly, turning to look between her friend and the three women.</p><p>"Sure, this is my cousin." The short woman replies, however Yuqi heard a hint of sarcasm in the tone, and looked away shyly.</p><p>"Do you not have belongings to take with you? We're not making any stops on the way." Soojin steps forward, eyeing the two cautiously, it's make Miyeon frown, suddenly defensive that she is accusing them of...well she didn't know, <em>scavengers? </em></p><p>"Hm, sure, I guess we could bring the trash." The short woman replies, staring at Soojin with sharp eyes while folding her arms.</p><p>"Hm." Soojin shrugs, clearly not missing the way Minnie's friend was coming off to be very rude with her sarcasms.</p><p>"Okay! Well, let's get going, we don't have much sun left!" Minnie interjects, forcing a smile as she stepped between the two.</p><p>"Yeah, we should go." Soojin turns first, and leads the way, soon her friends and the two strangers were following. As they walked out of the village, Yuqi and Miyeon kept a close eye on the two in the back. Miyeon didn't particular care about the sarcasm but she didn't like the two speaking quietly to one another, meanwhile Yuqi could care less about what happened and just kept glancing at the hair. From all the women she's met or seen around, the typical hair colors she's seen would be brown or black, rare would be blonde, but red and silver, can't blame her to stare, which brings her to trip on a hidden rock in the snow.</p><p>She falls face first, <br/>faintly getting a hint of deja vu.</p><p>"Yah, if you didn't stare so much you'd be leading the way." The short woman sighs, standing above Yuqi while their friends continued forward, unaware of what happened. Of course, Minnie took few glances to check on them, walking quietly by Miyeon's side while she waits.</p><p>"I-I wasn't staring!" Yuqi feels her ears warm, and hoped the red didn't spread to her cheeks. She wipes away the snow from the top of her braided hair and then rubs the flakes from her eyes away.</p><p>"Tch." The woman steps over Yuqi's legs, and leaves her alone to stand up.</p><p>"Wait for me!" Yuqi says quickly, jogging to match up with the woman's pace.</p><p>"So, I didn't get your name."</p><p>"Minnie didn't say?" <br/>Yuqi feels a strange unfamiliarity, strange because it excited her.</p><p>"No, she only said you were sick and....aren't your feet cold?" Her eyes travelled down to the bandaged feet, she could tell they were in two layers, but even the thickest boots wouldn't keep them warm for a long time.</p><p>"...yes, but my shoes were ruined from water." She sighs, turning her head away to look at the forest that was approaching.</p><p>"I can give you mine, see here, I have extra." Yuqi points to her bag, and they both look at a pair of old boots strapped to the bag, bouncing with each step.</p><p>"Hm, I guess that'll work." The woman shrugs, and waits for Yuqi to unstrap the shoes, and hands them over, easily she slips her feet inside and fixes the long boot strings.</p><p>"You have such small feet." Yuqi giggled, noticing the extra tie the woman made, she yelped when she was pushed back to the snow ground, she threw her head up from the pile and shook out the snow from her hair, looking over she watched as the woman had left her behind, walking towards Minnie who also stepped away from Miyeon.</p><p>"Was it something I said..." Yuqi pouts.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p><br/>"You should be nice to them, they've offered help to get to town."</p><p>"You should know I don't trust them."</p><p>Minnie looked down at her friend, she scanned her eyes over the dirty hair and worn old clothes that she's had for years.</p><p>"Still, I'm not trying to blow our chances." Minnie frowned, and watched as her friend went silent and contemplated.</p><p>"They're following the river, soon as they sleep, we leave them be." She nods, and Minnie shakes her head.</p><p>"No, we should stay, chances that they find us again is when they'll figure us out-"</p><p>"They'll figure us out the moment that brunette attacks me." Minnie gasps, causing the three to glance back in alert.</p><p>"What is it?" Miyeon steps forward, looking around the area before settling her eyes on Minnie then slowly to the short woman, she honestly didn't like this woman and she didn't know why.</p><p>"Nothing, just surprised that Soyeon accepted gifts." Minnie replies smoothly.</p><p>"Damn it, I wanted to be anonymous!" The girl frowns, looking down at the ground and to the extra pair of boots that were lent to her. <br/>Miyeon just nods her head, stepping backwards and turning back around to follow Soojin, Yuqi was all smiles however when she turned back around.</p><p>"Seriously, I know what you're doing, leave the poor girl alone." Immediately Minnie reverts back to their conversation in a hushed whisper, Soyeon folds her arms as if she's been scolded by a mother.</p><p>"Yah, I don't care about your rank, you should listen to your elder."</p><p>"Oh so you admit you're old?"</p><p>Minnie slaps the back of Soyeon's head, not strongly but it makes the shorter woman lean forward from the blow.</p><p>"Aish, okay, okay...." Soyeon pouts, holding the back of her head and looks at Minnie from the side of her eye "you're no fun, she keeps staring at us like we're from the circus, I have to use that to my advantage." Soyeon admits, and sticks her tongue out when Minnie shows a threatening fist.</p><p>"Do you really want to loose our chance to walk freely in the town? Huh? Soyeon?" Minnie raised her brows, making a face that says, <em>I dare you to disagree</em>. <br/>"No, I'm just upset, so you shouldn't be surprised from what I'm about to do." <br/>Minnie doesn't say anything else when Soyeon throws a snowball at Yuqi's bag, startling the woman, pulling her dagger out and looked around. Soyeon held her hands behind her back, looking at the ground while she walked silently with Minnie, both had a hard time keeping a straight face.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Miyeon asked gently, looking around Yuqi and then at the dagger. Minnie smiled at the woman, she liked her. She couldn't tell how the woman held a gentle aura, it just drew her in, a feeling of wanting to know more about her. She flinches when Soyeon bumps her elbow into her side, giving her a look of <em>really? </em></p><p>"Nothing, sorry, just paranoid from last incident." Yuqi admits quietly, this doesn't go unnoticed to any of them, and it makes them tense up about the reality of their world.</p><p>"There's no use bringing it up, let's continue to the half point." Soojin calls out to them, waving her hand to keep up with her.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p><br/>During their walk, only small talk went around, occasionally check ups here and there. The land was silent, and the crunching snow was the most obvious noise, sometimes the group stopped, cracked open the ice and refilled their canisters, sat down for rest and ate what little fruits they bought from the village, like berries and peaches which were rare, meaning they were costly...Soojin didn't like it, because she observed half of the batch was old, so even just handfuls of berries was enough to make her explode when the owner demanded five silver coins.</p><p>"Yuqi, your leg." Miyeon points at the woman, noticing clear red stains by the bandaged thigh. Yuqi cursed and slowly begins to unwrap the wound, taking a new set of bandages gratefully from Soojin who was seeing it for the first time.</p><p>"What happened? I thought it was just a scratch." Soojin looks surprised at the gash, and then suddenly she hit Yuqi on the shoulder, the girl cries out.</p><p>"I'm hurt enough woman!"</p><p>"Yah, why have you been walking around like this, you should be resting." Soojin frowns, the two ignore the others staring.</p><p>"Cause it <em>is</em> a scratch!"</p><p>"How long has it been there, there's barely any of it healed."</p><p>The women watch as Yuqi goes silent, thinking of an answer, she seems to shrink away when she finds her voice again. <br/>"Almost a week- <em>ow!</em>"</p><p>"A week?!" Soojin hits Yuqi's head, and grabs water as well as her dagger, opening the bandage up and looking at the blood seeping out.</p><p>"Hey! What are you doing?"</p><p>"Cleaning it, look, you've left the dead skin here." Soojin pokes the skin with her dagger, and tears it away, it doesn't sting, it was more of like dry blood so it basically peeled off, letting in fresh air on the skin underneath it.</p><p>"Cold! Cold!" Yuqi shivers when Soojin pours the water over her leg, soaking the clothing.</p><p>"It's winter, stop complaining..."</p><p>Meanwhile.</p><p>"The dynamics are amusing." Soyeon folds her arms, watching in interest at the medical skills of Soojin.</p><p>"Actually, you guys are just noisy." Soyeon nods, and looked to side at Miyeon who frowned.</p><p>"You know I wonder." Soyeon makes her voice louder for only Miyeon to hear, Minnie sat on the otherside of Soyeon, listening carefully.</p><p>"Isn't it strange? You look like you're having a dress up in that armor." Soyeon hums, startling Miyeon and Minnie by her words, Miyeon especially.</p><p>"W-what do you mean?" Miyeon gasps when Soyeon turns her head, giving her full attention.</p><p>"Are you some kind of spy-"</p><p>"Soyeon! Soyeon my long time friend! What the hell are you talking about!?" Minnie covers the woman's mouth, forcing a smile as she laughs.</p><p>"I think my friend here is starting to lose it, because you know....winter fever?" Minnie chuckles, panick clear in her eyes, but Miyeon didn't see it, she only blinked then smiled.</p><p>"Yeah I guess so." She nods, and saw Soyeon pull Minnie's hand away.</p><p>"I was just trying make fun of you, a beauty posing as a soldier, so weird, usually they're all ugly." Soyeon says, not knowing the consequences of her words, because Soojin and Yuqi looked at her surprised. Yuqi was about to say something until Soojin pulls her ear, and shakes her head in warning.</p><p>"Oh....uh...thanks?"</p><p>"Don't thank me, Minnie was thinking it."</p><p>There was a pause, and Minnie suddenly turned as red as her hair when she realized Soyeon's true intentions.</p><p>
  <em>"Hey!" </em>
</p><p>After a few awkward moments exchanged between one another, they were walking again, this time, Yuqi had a noticable limp.</p><p>"If you hadn't messed with it, it wouldn't feel so sore again..." Yuqi complained to Soojin, who shook her head.</p><p>"You'll be thankful to have a healed leg without an ugly scaring." She replied instead, dropping the conversation in full, she didn't lead this time, she made Yuqi go with Miyeon in the front, dropping back to Soyeon and Minnie quietly. Effortlessly she fell into pace with Soyeon specifically.</p><p>"I don't like you." Soojin says without facing her, Soyeon does the same to not look at her.</p><p>"Minnie, go walk with them." Soyeon orders, gently pushing her forward by the back, she looks hesitant but leaves anyways.</p><p>"Cut to the point." Soyeon says once Minnie is ahead of them.</p><p>"You're not very subtle with your words, it doesn't take much to figure it out, '<em>posing as a soldier</em>' tch!" Soojin says, glancing at her from the side.</p><p>"Then we have an agreement." Soyeon smirks, and stops walking, letting the others drift ahead of them, when she turns her head, she feels a poke on her skin, Soojin had drawn her sword, setting it dangerous close to swiping it across the woman's throat.</p><p>"How did you get over the border, tell me or else your life ends here today and now."</p><p>"What's the point if I say something or not, I'll be dead in both options." Soyeon lifts her chin in a mock way, watching her with sharp eyes. <br/>After a moment, she speaks again when Soojin doesn't let her sword up.</p><p>"I was traded." She sighed.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I was traded over the border, I never intended to be here, same goes for my friend, and I would think a knight would know their place." Soojin tenses, she thinks backwards for a moment, lowering her sword at once.</p><p>"The agreement, what do you mean?"</p><p>"I've seen and heard stories Soojin, it's funny that I come across not one, but two trying to play dress up as a soldier, your scents don't disappear." Soyeon frowns, and watch as Soojin seems to contemplate this information.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"Fine what?"</p><p>"I won't kill you two." She says simply, sheathing her blade in time to see their group turn around, and stare at them confused.</p><p>"What made you change your mind? I would think that someone like me would die either way if you were found out." Soyeon tilts her head, waiting for a response as they begin to walk again.</p><p>"You were traded without consent, I will respect that because I know what it feels like to have to do things without a say in it." Soojin says, and it surprises Soyeon.</p><p>"Hm, I guess we'll make this work." Soyeon nods, and looks ahead to Minnie who gestures towards her neck. Soyeon pulls her hand up and wipes away blood.</p><p>"Tch. You scratched me..." Soyeon mutters to Soojin and was amused to find the woman smirk at her. Soon all was calm again, or from what the strangers could assume, because Soojin had stopped giving side eyes to Soyeon and Minnie, and Soyeon has officially stopped messing with Yuqi. Miyeon was happy about that, disappointed how Yuqi seemed to be oblivious to the act, but appreciated the peace of the silence for the time being.</p><p>Of course until Yuqi seemed to have had enough of it.</p><p>"So, where're you guys from?" <br/>She asked quizidly, she walked carelessly, bored one would say but was curious above all else.</p><p>"No where." Soyeon deadpans, looking forward, sparing no glances at anyone but Minnie who nods her head in agreement, Yuqi wasn't satisfied with the answer. She peaked over to study both the stranger's faces, one was a usual poker while the other was uncertain of themselves.</p><p>"Come on, surely you know what kingdom you're from." Yuqi smiles, stepping infront of Soyeon, trying to catch her gaze, she flinched when cold eyes peered up at her, a frown slowly dawning over the face.</p><p>"I've roamed the lands ever since I could walk, so nowhere." And with that, Yuqi stepped aside, watching speechlessly as she goes. She felt a hand on her shoulder, looked and saw Minnie give an apologetic look to her.</p><p>"It's true though." Minnie starts, walking alongside the woman, " we've never settled down, always travelling, so there isn't anywhere we could call home actually." <br/>Silently, Yuqi nods her head in understanding, still a bit saddened by such manners of Soyeon.</p><p>"Then why's she so angry?" <br/>Minnie pales, looking up to check and see if the woman heard, she glanced down at the hands that formed fists and watched as she picked up her pace, subconsciously walking beside Miyeon.</p><p>"Yah, you shouldn't say such things!" Minnie whispered, and Yuqi looked at her confused.</p><p>"She's had a tough time, she has her reasons for being angry!" Minnie bites down on her  bottom lip, stopping herself from giving away anything else, she sighs heavily. <br/>"Look, just be mindful okay?"</p><p>Yuqi looks at her for a few seconds, she nods her head. "Okay."</p><p>In the meantime, Soojin trailed her eyes at the iced over river, watching as it reflected the sky in some spots, it curved in ways that looked beautiful, her gaze carried ahead, only then did she spot a figure standing on the river's surface. She was surprised to even see another person this far out, but was too slow to comprehend what was in their hands. Suddenly, she feels arms embrace her, throwing her off balance, landing on her side with someone hovering over her, she blinked her eyes up to see Miyeon looking back to the others. Yuqi had her sword out, standing guard infront of Minnie while Soyeon was able to duck out of the way.</p><p>"Archer!" Yuqi yelled, and pulled Minnie to follow her to the trees, Minnie resisted, trying to find her friend.</p><p>"Go!" Soyeon yelled and looked back to see Soojin and Miyeon standing, dodging a few arrows, she sighed when they stepped onto the ice, slipping almost instantly. Her shoulders tensed as she heard snow shuffle from behind her.</p><p>"Behind you!" Yuqi yelled making a move to stop the oncoming attacker, but was surprised when Soyeon moved out of the way, tripping the man and then tackled him, throwing her fists to his face as hard as she could. Yuqi was surprised by the strength of the small woman, because blood splattered from the man's face, she lands a final blow to the nose before she's struck in the shoulder by an arrow. Yuqi stiffened as she heard Minnie gasp, when Soyeon stepped away Yuqi finally moved to aid her.</p><p>"This way!" She said, taking her wrist and dragging her away.</p><p>"Soyeon!" Minnie looked over her friend, and while they were occupied with each other, Yuqi turned her head to see Miyeon and Soojin wrestling with more men, Soojin was constantly tripping over her feet, desperately trying to stay upright, but eventually she fell and struggled to keep the man from trying to choak her, Miyeon stayed up, socking punches to her opponent just as they did. Yuqi shot her eyes to the archer, they seemed to have run out of arrows, because they were quickly pulling a dagger out and making a rush for her friends. Yuqi brandished her sword and ran out of hiding. With a battle cry she swung her sword down, nearly cutting the wrist away if he hadn't slipped, but she didn't let him have a break, she used the smooth surface of ice, and swung her arms, allowing her body to follow through, she cuts his shoulder, the blade stuck in the bone.</p><p>With his cry of pain, it distracts everyone else on the ice, Soojin uses the chance to knee the man in the groin and hit her head against his nose before pushing him off, Miyeon her kicks her opponent's knee out and grabs him into a blood choak. Yuqi pulls her sword away, and slashed down at Soojin's attacker in the back, followed by Soojin sending her own sword through the torso all while Miyeon's opponent dies from suffocation. Only the grunts of pain from Yuqi's opponent were heard, he watched as blood seeped out his friend's body quickly, pooling around Yuqi's feet while his other friend was silent and going pale.</p><p>"You've got some explaining to do."  He heard another voice behind him, shaking he looked over and up to see Soyeon standing with a glare at him, he realized his mistake immediately when he recognized the arrow in her right hand and the blood spilling from her shoulder.</p><p>"Soyeon? Quickly, let Soojin tend to you!" Yuqi said surprised but was silenced when Soyeon took the man by the collar of his clothing with her good arm. Yuqi glanced back to see Miyeon helping Soojin up from under the body of the dead man, talking quietly amongst themselves, her attention was caught when she heard Soyeon speak quietly to the man in her grasp.</p><p>"Tell me the location of your clan."</p><p>The man seemed to stop breathing, fear breaking into his face as he came to a conclusion of this woman because he bows his head to the ice surface, from Yuqi's perspective she could see the bone stick out and the blood spilled faster from the movement. With his head to the ground and his back to Soyeon, Yuqi faintly thought that he was in a submissive state, because his voice trembled as he gave an answer.</p><p>"Yunnan..."</p><p>Yuqi's eyes widen at the answer. <br/><em>Yunnan? It still....exits?</em> Yuqi didn't have enough time to ponder more when suddenly Soyeon bent over and dug the arrow to the back of his throat.</p><p>"Soyeon!?" Yuqi yelled, stepping away when she kicked him over his side, letting him stare at the blue sky, the light slowly fading but he let his gaze drift to the silver haired woman.</p><p>"I hope you find happiness in the next life." Soyeon whispered, and turned away, walking towards Minnie who hid behind the trees where Yuqi left them. By now Soojin and Miyeon were already watching silently, they glanced at the mess but couldn't do nothing about it.</p><p>"Come on, I'll start the first one." Soojin gently pulled Yuqi away by the wrist when she stood still for too long.</p><p>"What, first what?"</p><p>"Grave." Soojin answered when they neared the other two, Minnie kept her eyes to the ground while Soyeon held her bleeding shoulder.</p><p>"Uh, you should tend to her wounds first." Yuqi said, stepping away from them, making space between the strangers and stands off to the side, her mind elsewhere. <br/>Miyeon glanced to everyone, it was clear that the attack was bizarre and surprising. She took a look at Minnie, wondering what made her so terrified, however she seemed to slowly gain her confidence back when she held Soyeon's good arm for a reassurance, Miyeon decided that she wasn't supposed to be feeling this...envy, and walks away to Yuqi.</p><p>"Here, let me see." Soojin gestures to the shoulder, beckoning to come closer, hesitantly, Soyeon steps forward, letting her hand drop, allowing Soojin to push the cloak off and open the already torn shirt to see the damage. However as Soojin looked at the skin, she watched as it began to already heal itself. She gave a quick glance to Soyeon who was already watching her, eyes narrowed in challenge as if she'd try something. Wordlessly, Soojin pulls bandages out, lifting Soyeon's arm and wrapping it under the armpit and around the shoulder, securing it with a loose tie she drops her arm. Minnie stared shocked, and shrinks away behind Soyeon like a shield.</p><p>"You've figured us out?" The red head whispered, and Soyeon felt a small guilt when she felt Minnie's hands tighten around her arm. She taps the back of her hand gently, letting the woman know that everything was alright.</p><p>"We have an agreement, Knight's don't break their words." Soyeon nods, Soojin returns it, however she frowned as she did so.</p><p>"But just know, this doesn't mean we're friends." Soojin said, looking at the two with a hard stare, "you try something with my friends, you're dead." Soojin kicks the snow at Soyeon's feet, and she knows that it upsets the shorter woman from the way her mouth twitches and her brows forward.</p><p>"Same here then, hurt my friend in anyway and your throats are gone."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"Fine." <br/>Minnie watched as the two had a stare down, but Soojin backs away first when she hears Miyeon call for her. With one last glance, she steps away. Soyeon tugs on Minnie's sleeve, the red head leans down to listen.</p><p>"Like I said, they can't be trusted, soon as something happens, don't hesitate."</p><p>Minnie didn't like the warning, but it was better safe than sorry, she nods her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
<b>Chapter </b>3</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<em>Silent, at first, then whispers. </em><br/>
<em>Nothing but white, then illuminated lighting,</em> <em>wood, and beer,</em><em> and people. </em></p><p>
  <em>The rope was tight, creaking from pressure, echoing in her ears while she stared up at the scene. Her feet hurt, cut by glass, and her face hurt, bruised from abuse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She killed him." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The King was right, should've never let the bastard live." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She's only a child!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shut it old hag! Don't you see..." </em><br/>
<em>Heads turned, torches burned, and eyes stared. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She's a monster." </em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>With a soft inhale and exhale, Miyeon opened her eyes tiredly. Staring up at the dead branches, she blinked away the falling snow, wondering when she turned over on her back in her sleep. She sat up slowly, stretching later and then sitting quietly, watching the dead fire, only ash remained but even the snow started to coat it a dirty white.</p><p>"Good morning."</p><p>It took Miyeon a second to comprehend the voice, when she did, she felt her energy slowly returning to her. She turned her head, a smile forming on her lips as she saw the red head awake, sitting leaned against the tree.</p><p>"Good morning?" Miyeon looked up at the sky, apparently the Sun has been out for sometime now. It's officially been one day of travel to get to town, <em>Oh, </em>her mind said, no wonder they were sleeping in, only a short time left until the town. It's makes her wonder now about the two travellers.</p><p>"Your friend....is she okay?"<br/>
The question seems to have caught Minnie off guard, but she only glanced at the sleeping Soyeon, her back shown to the group, her arms folded, almost like hugging herself while her knees were pulled in, even from here, Miyeon wondered how she was feeling, because she could see the cloak was barely hanging on after the arrow tore through it.</p><p>"She's....healing, slowly, but yeah... she's fine." Minnie nods, watching over her friend with a care in her eyes, Miyeon felt the pout on her lips and looked away. She wondered about that too, not the feeling of envy, <em>definitely not that at all, </em>she wondered how Soyeon could still move so quickly, or not cry out in pain at all. She felt as though she was missing a terrible truth.</p><p>"When we get to the town, what will your lot do?" Minnie asks next, she watched Miyeon's face change, as if she was remebering something.</p><p>"Oh! That's right, the town, it's been in a raid recently, we're going to help the people there, provide temporary protection until a new unit can take over."</p><p>"Unit?"<br/>
Miyeon watched as Minnie tilts her head, clear confusion.</p><p>"Oh....uh, well, like...like Soyeon said, I'm a soldier, participate in the Army for the King."<br/>
Minnie perks up at this information, and seems to lean forward to listen.</p><p>"Which King?"</p><p><em>"The Song Kingdom.</em>" Yuqi muttered tiredly from her spot at their small camp, her voice sounded rough, and a bit deeper, she rolled over to face the two, her eyes squinted.</p><p>"We're soldiers of the Kingdom Song, border defense actually...which explains why we're out here." Yuqi gestures to the forest around them, trying to make a point as to why soldiers were so close to the border, to everyone, that was an obvious answer, to keep the enemy out. Minnie nods anyways and gives a greeting, Yuqi smiles, returning the greeting. She sits up, groaning as she could feel her thigh was sore from sprinting yesterday. It's a comfortable silence, they take a moment to themselves to wake up more, Yuqi tends to her wound, and Miyeon tries to go over a plan in her head.</p><p>"What will you guys do?" Yuqi asks into the silence, gaze on the leftover ash of their small fire, slowly her eyes drifted to the back of Minnie's friend who didn't stir from slumber.</p><p>"Medicine, and a bed." Minnie laughs softly, it makes both Yuqi and Miyeon smile at her positiveness in a situation like this.<br/>
<em>Must be used to it, the travel...</em>Yuqi thinks, watching as Minnie stands and steps over to examine Soyeon's shoulder, carefully she lifts<br/>
the cloak, not realizing she was exposing the back, Miyeon looked elsewhere before she could see anything, not wanting to be rude, however Yuqi wasn't quick enough. Her eyes trailed over long streaks of scars, and to the large rips in the clothing before Minnie sits down on her knees, blocking the view and leans over to see the wound. As she shields Soyeon's back, Minnie looks at Soyeon with an apologetic look, seeing that the woman was already awake and staring off into the distance, Minnie was impressed at how well she controlled her breathing to appear in slumber.</p><p>"Just checking, it's been sometime since you've been injured again." Minnie says quietly, lifting the bandage another time before settling it back down, satisfied to see the skin beginning to form, it was pink and raw, they'd have to be careful still. Soyeon doesn't say anything, and Minnie feels a rush of sadness as she watched the depression in her friend's eyes.</p><p>"Isn't she sick?" Yuqi asks from behind them, standing as well, Soyeon closes her eyes when Yuqi sits next to Minnie, leaning over to examine her as well, she shivered when the brunette's fingers brushed over her shoulder.</p><p>"Uh...in a way yes, but once we get to town, I'm sure she'll feel much better...sometimes the travel can be...tough." Minnie nods, and Yuqi could understand immediately, yesterday's incident was a perfect example, but the woman had a feeling that Minnie's words had a deeper meaning.</p><p>"Well, let's let her rest for a bit more, cause I certainly need it." Yuqi laughs softly, emphasizing her limp when she gets up.<br/>
Miyeon laughs with Minnie when Yuqi nearly stumbles, but she was quick to regain her balance, glancing back quickly at them, wondering if they saw.</p><p>"Sure, it's only a short ways to go now." Miyeon smiles, looking over at Minnie afterwards, Minnie locks eyes with her, with a small blush, Miyeon looks away first, Soyeon rolled her eyes from where she laid when she smelt the sea and flowers leak out quickly from Minnie, while a spice was a bit bitter on her tongue, she now knew who it belonged to.<br/>
She'd make sure to remember the scent.<br/>
But then a conclusion came to Soyeon,<br/>
<em>she doesn't know, does she? </em><br/>
Soyeon stirs finally, sitting up as she couldn't handle Minnie's scent any longer, she gives a sharp look to her friend, letting her know what she was feeling. Minnie gets flustered and backs away in a small embarrassment, looking quickly to Miyeon before settling down where she was previously. Soyeon exhales from her nose, calming her nerves as to not launch across camp and hit Miyeon square in the face. She shakes her head, and sits cross leg, thinking back to what she was talking about.</p><p><em>She's inexperienced, it's suicide for our kind to meddle with the army, with the King himself. How is she still alive? </em><br/>
Soyeon turns her head, staring at Miyeon, who, no surprise to Soyeon, was staring back.<br/>
She watched as Miyeon glanced at Minnie before staring at her hard, Soyeon couldn't help but smirk in mischief at her thoughts.<br/>
<em>Sooner or later she'll bite...</em>she thinks, and then looks away after she noticed Soojin start go sit up from her sleep.</p><p><em>Of course, I know when to start a fight, and this isn't one. </em>She tells herself, thinking back to her past, remebering wise words passed down to her, from elderly and even youngsters.</p><p>The young.</p><p>Soyeon closed her eyes, sighing audible for anyone to hear.</p><p><em>Punnan, punnan, just get to punnan. </em>She chants, and felt a presence on her left.<br/>
When she looks she sees a canister first, then the hand and then her tired eyes trail up to the round face, Soojin.</p><p>"Drink." Soojin pushed the canister to her arm, Soyeon takes it silently, taking a few sips before returning it. Now she felt refreshed, the two share a nod and Soojin leaves her alone. She looks to the right, Minnie smiles at her in delight, she claps her hands together, but without making noise.</p><p>"You're getting along!~" She squeals quietly and sits next to her, both facing the forest now, backs to the camp. Soyeon let's a smile fall to her lips, and shakes her head.</p><p>"Can't waste our chances, remember, and besides, I know when to be respectful when they respect me." Soyeon nods, checking over to Soojin who was busy now scolding Yuqi for doing bandages wrong, how? She didn't know, didn't care, she looked back to the empty forest.</p><p>"Sure, whatever you say kid." Minnie shrugs, copying her form by pulling her knees up to rest her arms on them and then her chin.</p><p>"You have a lead now, are you ready for this?" Minnie asks after a moment, listening as the women behind them prepare to start the travel again.</p><p>"Once this shoulder is healed, and we've gathered supplies, we'll head south, to Punnan, it's right on the edge of the border, so it'll be tricky as we go." Soyeon explains, she knew she could never leave Minnie out of her plans, it was simply impossible, especially if she vowed to herself to protect the older woman. Minnie sighs again, not liking the idea of meeting new possible dangers, but by now it was a normal occurrence, however experiencing it each time was always so terrifying and nerve-racking.</p><p>"Okay then, sounds like a plan." Minnie nods, a new found determination sets in both their eyes. However they failed to notice Yuqi who was quickly stepping away from them after kicking snow over the dead fire.<br/>
<em>Punnan, so it really is alive? </em>She thinks, looking over her shoulder twice just to make sure she wasn't caught eavesdropping.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It's strange really, for some reason Yuqi feels as though she shouldn't worry over the information of where they'll go. After all, she was only escorting them to town, and then they could do as they please, leave or stay, never see one another again. But, she has to admit, before anything else, she's never met people like them. She's never really warmed up so quickly to strangers, maybe it was the fact that they were women, or that Minnie was very polite in a way, while the fierce character of Soyeon is what caught her attention. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She's been from the main city, to various towns and villages throughout her time as a soldier, climbing the ranks meant switching units many times, keeping rookies inland while pushing the best of the best outland. Armor spoke ranks as well, obvious from the material, let's say silver or gold, gold would be the likely pick, in this time, it is widely known to be more durable them most metals from what miners could find and what blacksmith could forge from it. Yuqi had ways to go, silver was beneath gold, Miyeon had silver as well, but Soojin had a gold shoulder plate on the left shoulder, while the rest was silver, it marked her as a dependable comrade immediately.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>However, if she were to draw the entire land of China, she would draw squiggly lines down the middle to the border. Meaning she hasn't visited or had a chance to explore the rest of the land. In the cities, it was loud, busy, and business, she met many rude men there, most who tried to get their hands in her pants, she'd kick them before they even tried. Towns held more of the sane people, while rich still lingered in them, wealthy enough to start to become a city someday, <em>someday</em>, because that could take years, depending on who fled where and who was trading with who. Villages were poor, and sad, there wasn't much about them, except that most disappear from the maps over the years, like Punnan. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Yuqi likes to think that it's always the people that make the mood of the places. If it was full of rich pigs, then that place was a place of judgement and greediness. If it had various personalities then it was worth the stay, depressed and poor then it was a good luck in that case, step in once, and never return.<br/>
But if she could, she would. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Because she met Minnie and Soyeon. Two people just living together in a cheap place, in a poor village that had an ironic meaning.<br/>
Had she seen them sooner, it'd make her stay longer. They're personalities were different, yet they understood each other completely, that Yuqi could tell. From the way they glance at each other, she could feel them talking in their heads, or from the way Minnie clings to Soyeon when she gets nervous, or flustered, it was appealing in a way. Their dynamics were similar to that of Miyeon. Yuqi turns her head, watching as Soojin and Miyeon walked together in silence, perhaps expecting the town to appear any minute now. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Miyeon was a special case. She may have a similar temper to Yuqi, but she was rather gentle and had manners that were never taught to her, she had an invisible title that she was to be respected. She was the oldest out of the three of them, Soojin, Yuqi and her. In any case she was also the strongest when she focused, otherwise Yuqi owned the title.<br/>
But as Yuqi observed Soyeon and Minnie, she could see the similarities, when both Soyeon and Miyeon already noticed danger. Or how Miyeon could find the faintest smell of blood and point it out, she watched as Minnie would look over to Soojin at one point, trying to get a look at her head, that was when Yuqi realized she was looking for the blood. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Or maybe it was the strength, she couldn't imagine just any small person tackling down someone twice their size, she's only ever seen Miyeon do it before, the man was cocky, and was fairly large in his own right, had defined muscle that it looked as if he were a boulder and nothing would move him. Miyeon did, with heavy jabs to his legs and then the liver, he was down in a flat. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>As the clues start to sink into one another, Yuqi comes to the realization of what she's been missing, finally figuring out what was so bizarre about the two. She felt her heart quicken, and her hands started to become clampy in anticipation for what she should do. She looked up, and almost cursed aloud when she saw the town. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>Was I really a fool? </em>She thought bitterly, looking to Miyeon again who finally caught her stare, she raised her eyebrows, mouthing words. <em>What? </em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Yuqi shakes her head and looks past her, to Soojin, she hoped the woman noticed as well, because Yuqi doesn't know if she could take two on with the condition her leg was in.<br/>
She hears horses in the distance, they started to approach the group. Soon as one of the men set their eyes on Soojin, they straightened up, looking professional as they recognized her rank. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're separated from the unit, why?" One asks, and Soojin recalls how she woke up five days later. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"An incident that would have costed our lives," she nods to her friends, "is what separated us, however we have a job to do, we came as soon as we could." Yuqi and Miyeon recognized the tone, once Soojin was addressed by another soldier, below or above her rank, she made sure to keep things simple and had a strictness to it. Before they could answer back, Soojin pulls Yuqi forward. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"My friend is injured, and she must be attended by the nearest doctor, take her now."<br/>
Yuqi tries to resist Soojin's push, but sighs in defeat when one of the men get off their horse and helps Yuqi climb on. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Tch, Soojin!" Yuqi pouts, and looks back to the two strangers, the chill returning, wondering what happens next now that she's missed her chance.  <em>Missed my chance? </em>Yuqi thought, couldn't she just yell at them now, alert everyone right now? </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>No. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She decided not to. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We'll meet you later." Miyeon smiles, waving at Yuqi who just rolls her eyes but waves back regardless. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Bye you two, or should I expect a visit too?" Yuqi asks, secretly hoping for a good answer, she watched as Minnie look at Soyeon, doing that thing again, talking to each other without really doing it. Her lips curl when she watched as Soyeon's brows raise and her face goes soft when she noticed Minnie was waiting for her to respond. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Uh...yeah, sure I guess..." Soyeon replies shyly, kicking up snow, reminding Yuqi that she had lent her extra pair of boots to her. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Great! Bye fools!" Yuqi yells to her friends who complain at her when the horse is turned around. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Geez that kid..." Miyeon sighs, and they walk again, continuing to the town entrance. Minnie looks up at a sign, wondering of it's name, meanwhile Soyeon looks around, taking in the neat wooden structures, some had stone while others were recently started to be constructed. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It seems like a difficult job, but they have to do it as soon as they can." Miyeon says, surprising herself and Soyeon that she offered to have a conversation with her. Soyeon hums, unsure of what to do, but she has a question that just won't go away. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you know how ridiculous it is?" Soyeon glanced down the street to see Soojin admiring the bakery, or perhaps she was just craving something sweet to eat, Minnie was heading to the water fountain that was on display, however parts of the structure was broken off from a recent fight that couldn't be avoided. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What do you mean?" Miyeon looks at her expectantly, and perhaps, with anticipation. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You smell like one of them, the soldiers, and the people, but you aren't one of them, don't you find it funny, being something that you are not." Soyeon finally let's it out, it was honestly very interesting to her, and she was determined to get some answers for her own curious mind. She was surprised that Miyeon didn't become defensive, seemingly...accepted the words. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I was raised in the main city, I found valuable friends who helped keep my secret, but...you're right." Soyeon looks up at Miyeon, and saw how vulnerable she looked.<br/>
"I'm not one of them, but I don't how to be myself either." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It struck something in her, in Soyeon, she sympathized with her. She wouldn't dare say how, but she knew it was a sad case for Miyeon. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That's unfortunate, had I known you sooner, perhaps my friend and I could have helped you grow into your true self." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She sees Miyeon shrug her shoulders, and then the brunette looks at her again.<br/>
"Wait....so you're...like me?" Soyeon was surprised that it went over her head for so long that she simply couldn't help herself and laughed at the woman. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're such a fool, I must say it was irritating that you can't control yourself, I almost wanted to punch you everytime you would get mad or something." Soyeon sighed, crossing her arms, and saw Soojin finally enter the bakery, her will broken to sweets.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Control myself?"<br/>
Soyeon gestures to herself and then Miyeon.<br/>
"Here's a quick lesson, we can pick up a particular scent, I figured you out the moment we met, and man isn't it bitter when you're upset." Soyeon makes a face, and waits for Miyeon to test out the 'lesson'.<br/>
It takes a moment, she doesn't really know what scent that's supposed to stand out to her because there are a lot of things here, like the bakery bread, the snow, the stinky sweaty men in their armor, and the horse hair, and then....wood. Not just any particular wood like the one from the house they were standing at, it was strong, and hit Miyeon in the face as she identified the source. After a moment the wood scent was now like a gentle sillage of lumberjack, and faintly, for some very <em>odd </em>reason, she had the faintest taste of a beverage, beer or whiskey, she couldn't decide. However as she looked down at Soyeon, she could tell that she knew that Miyeon knew she had just completed her first 'lesson', applauses everyone...</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's very....manly?" Miyeon said shyly, it makes Soyeon laugh as well. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Minnie used to think I was a man before she met me, she would smell me from around the corner and think about walking the other way." The two women laugh together at this, Miyeon settles first, and smiles at Soyeon. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, at first it's strong, and I think that's what makes it masculine, but once it settles over, it's...well, comforting, like nature surrounds you." Miyeon says gently that it has Soyeon blushing. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You said it nicely, thanks." Soyeon mutters, turning her eyes away, but excitedly Miyeon taps her shoulder, a sparkle in her eyes. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What about me? I can't tell what I smell like." Miyeon says loudly that the townspeople who pass them look with a confused face, like why would you discuss what you smell like at all?<br/>
They ignore them of course. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, you're like, a spice, it's rich and itchy on the throat, not my type, especially when you get upset..." Soyeon makes a face again, and it has Miyeon pouting, it was great that she learned...well something, but was disappointing of her own results from another.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yah, can't even say it nicely like I said yours?" Miyeon frowns, her mood dropping, it has Soyeon laughing again, but she lets up, and looks for her friend, she finds Minnie sitting at the fountain, running a hand over the surface of the water. It seems to keep running for the soldiers who come by often to fill their canisters. Soyeon pokes Miyeon with her elbow and points to Minnie. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Here, try to aim for her." Soyeon says, pointing at Minnie who was content with where she was, Miyeon immediately finds the red hair, her mood lifting as she thinks about what her scent is. It was actually easier to pick up, she's had faint whiffs of it from before, but to really focus on it has her stomach filled with butterflies. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Miyeon always liked the sea, and summer.<br/>
She read books about the ocean, the warm sand that was said to be easily distributed if she were to pick a handful up, and watch it slip out without her doing. Summer was when the Sun was out and warm against her skin, the flowers in full bloom and in beautiful colors that she rarely sees now that she's become a soldier. So when she focused on Minnie, she was relieved to locate her scent immediately. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Not so hard now is it?" Soyeon hums, and Miyeon nods. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Thanks, it makes me happy...to learn more about it." She admits, and Soyeon smiles at her. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's no problem, but...I think you have some work to do." Soyeon uses her head to gesture to a soldier talking to Soojin, who was then looking over at the two, waving her hand, telling Miyeon to approach. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh...I see..." Miyeon looks with defeat, the excitement leaving her, she must return to reality now, but she feels a hand on her forearm. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Be careful, one day your general or the King himself will figure you out just as I did, and just as even Soojin did before all of you." She warns, Miyeon nods her head, and bows in full respect, recognising Soyeon. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Thanks again, tell Minnie as well that I hope you both have safe travels, meanwhile, Soojin has a lot to explain about figuring things out..." Miyeon grumbled while walking away after waving. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Soyeon stared after her, and remembered the other member of their little group. She sighed, <em>farewell but after our visit with that friend of yours...</em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p><br/>
Around her, the people spoke excitedly, the townspeople she means. Her comrades were silent, posed by gates and horses, standing stiffly with a spear at their sides, on guard.<br/>
She was in a small house, a few beds were lined by the wall, she was nearest to the entrance/exit of the place. There was no door, apparently it suffered weather damage and had to be removed, replaced with a long blanket that acted as curtains. To her right she saw injured men, she made a face when she saw one of the men had a bandage over the eye, still bleeding, soaking it red.</p><p>She looked down at her leg, wondering how long it'll take to heal, at most she figured three months if the gash was deep enough, but her muscle wasn't torn, she was thankful for that, maybe in two more weeks she could run properly again, but would still have to be mindful as to not tear the raw skin.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Yuqi turned her head, the blanket was lifted up as they stepped further inside. Yuqi watched in surprise that the woman came by herself.</p><p>"Where's Minnie?"</p><p>"Exploring, shopping." Soyeon replies, standing at the foot of the bed, crossing her arms as she looked at Yuqi.</p><p>"How's the shoulder?" Yuqi tries to see through the cloak, but it was futile.</p><p>"It's fine, healing well, how's the leg?"<br/>
Yuqi hummed as she looked over it again, it was cleaned throughoutly moments ago, some ingredients were placed over it while, and new bandages covered it.</p><p>"It wasn't a deep gash, I think in a two weeks time I'll be able to walk properly again, or perhaps even run." Yuqi nods, feeling disappointed that she'll be bound to stay in this small house for the duration of her healing process. Soyeon hummed in response, noticing the lack of soldiers, only civilians, she takes a seat next to Yuqi, bending over to untie the boots on her feet. Pulling her feet from them, she feels the cold air on her toes that weren't covered in bandages.</p><p>"Here, I think you'll need these." Soyeon placed the shoes on the comforters of the bed.</p><p>"What about you? Aren't you traveling to Pu- dang it..." Yuqi sighed, revealing herself unintentionally, Soyeon doesn't seem to mind, because she answers back calmly.</p><p>"I'll find a better pair in this town, soon as we've restocked and are rested we'll leave immediately." She nods, Yuqi could tell her gaze was far away.</p><p>"What's in Punnan?"<br/>
Soyeon lifts her head, looking at Yuqi silently.<br/>
"Punnan used to be a lively village from what I read, but then a decade later it's practically left the maps, do you have an idea what's there?" Yuqi continues, speaking quietly as to not let others know, she figured if Soyeon was speaking quietly about her plans then she would too.</p><p>"I've never been there, but I know of a place that is most likely similar to Punnan." Soyeon looks away from Yuqi, towards the entrance, picking up Minnie's scent approaching them.<br/>
"It's like the scavengers..." She whispered, and watched as Yuqi's face twisted and her eyes widened, she couldn't reply when the blanket flew up and Minnie walked in towards Yuqi, carrying a peach pastry and a canister.</p><p>"Yuqi! Look, I found you some goods!" Minnie said excitedly, but lowered her voice when she inspected the other wounded, she hands them over to Yuqi.</p><p>"Oh, th-thanks...I uh... haven't tried this in awhile." Yuqi smiles, her head still trying to wrap around the idea that Punnan was now a village for the scavengers, she eyes Soyeon, wondering who would say it first, then she looked to Minnie, realizing that she probably already knew this detail, so she decided to damn it all.</p><p>"Are you guys crazy?" Yuqi frowned, setting the items down carefully so it wouldn't spill off from the bed.</p><p>"If there's a whole village of them, aren't you two being suicidal about this?" Minnie widened her eyes, looking at Soyeon, finally she noticed her bare feet.</p><p>"You told her?"</p><p>"She was rude, eavesdropped on us, so no, not really."</p><p>"But still, she must've only heard the name, not what is actually there."</p><p>"Uh, I'm still here!" Yuqi frowned, and attempts to stand up, only for a nurse to jog over.</p><p>"Please sit, you shouldn't be moving your leg, it needs to heal." She scolds, but Yuqi wasn't listening, just staring at the two strangers.</p><p>"We'll be fine, if anything this shouldn't concern you, in fact why should you care where we go, we're enemies aren't we?" Soyeon says after the nurse has left them. She flicks her eyes to the right Yuqi, locking eyes with a wounded man, however it looked as though his gaze was far away, she brought her attention back to Yuqi. The woman was surprised that Soyeon already noticed that she knew what they were.</p><p>"I-well- still! I can't not worry when I know the where and whats to someone I'm about to see leave." Yuqi sighs, leaning against the wall as she finally unwraps the pastry, taking a bite and savoring the taste.</p><p>"You focus on your health, Yuqi." The woman lifts her eyes, hearing her name for the first time from Soyeon, she turned her back on her.<br/>
"You have your duties, and I have my own to fulfill, bye." Soyeon finished, stepping away and leaving the house before Yuqi could stop her.</p><p>"You're really going there, aren't you?" Yuqi sighs, looking at the food, her eyes scanning over the colors of it.</p><p>"We have to."</p><p>"What's so important that you have to risk your life? Scavengers don't fight by the rules."</p><p>"And neither did our friend." Yuqi looks at Minnie again, the red head sighs, looking over her shoulder, she can't sense Soyeon near them anymore, so she continues.</p><p>"We may be different Yuqi....our kind and yours, but I'm thankful you didn't strike us..."</p><p>"Yet..." Yuqi says quietly, remebering the bigger feeling in her chest, Minnie nods with understanding.</p><p>"Our friend, she was taken by the scavengers, we were too late to stop them, and ever since we've been on the road, searching. But finally, Soyeon's got a lead, we're going to save her." Minnie looks hopeful, it makes Yuqi's insides turn with unease. She wondered if she has a winter fever herself, for it was as if their differences didn't matter anymore, because Minnie spoke so honestly that Yuqi wished the war never started.</p><p>"Do what you want....just be careful." Yuqi sighs, turning her head away, she listens as Minnie steps away.</p><p>"Thank you for getting us here, Yuqi, we owe you one."</p><p>"Yeah, whatever, I'll just be here, doomed to lay in bed for the next days..." Yuqi rolled her eyes, smiling at Minnie one last time before she left the house.</p><p>"Well....goodbye then."</p><p>It was a few minutes when Yuqi saw the wounded man on her right sit up, stand and leave the house without a word.</p><p>"Huh? Miss, that man, he just left?" Yuqi told the nurse from earlier, she looked at her, scanned her leg and then the empty bed.<br/>
Yuqi was confused when she looked back at her, she didn't seem worried or concerned at all.</p><p>"What man?"</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Soojin and Miyeon carried buckets of water, struggling as they walked in the heavy snow ground. </p>
</div><p><br/>
"Had I known we'd be used as maids, I would have slit his throat..." Soojin frowned, setting the bucket down on a box of supplies for the soldiers who smiled, and thanked them, only to drop one of the buckets.</p><p>"Oh shit, uh, you don't mind right, getting us some more-" the man didn't get to finish his sentence when Miyeon kicks him in the groin. He drops to his knees, holding his private before falling sideways groaning in pain.</p><p>"Bitch!" One of his friends step forward, hoping to intimidate Miyeon, but was surprised at how tall the woman actually was, she stood over him by an extra inch, and had a deadly glare in her eye.</p><p>"You reek of horse shit, were you the caboose?" Miyeon says calmly, watching as his face turns pink, and steps backwards.</p><p>"Get your own water bitch boys." Soojin says, cold eyes watching the men straighten up, but one man didn't back down.</p><p>"So, just because you have a tiny bit of gold, don't mean shit if I've got the best batch here." He smirked, jabbing a thumb to his golden chest plate. He's surprised when he feels his leg was kicked out, turning over and his arm pulled up awkwardly and painfully.</p><p>"Then you should know that doesn't make you the better fighter, test me again and next time you won't have an arm." Soojin warns in his ear, watching him squirm from the pain in his shoulder and the twist that she was making.</p><p>"Okay! Okay!" He pleads and sighs in relief once he's freed, still on the ground, he and his friends watch as the two women leave, they flinch when Miyeon kicks the box, dropping the other bucket of water.</p><p>"Geez, am I thankful to have a female friend." Miyeon sighed, setting her hands up on the back of her head as she walked with Soojin.<br/>
The woman only hummed in reply, taking a moment to calm herself. It was only a few minutes later did they see a man walking around, looking over his shoulders quickly and then around the side. His clothes were ragged and long, bandaged on one arm up to the shoulder while half the face was covered in red stained bandages as well.</p><p>"Hey!" Miyeon complains when he's shoved his shoulder into her, he didn't turn back to apologise, simply continued in a hurry. It sparked anger in her, and she didn't realize her scent turned sour like Soyeon describes, because he freezes, looking back with a frown at her.</p><p>"What? You want an apology, I'm kind of in a hurry!" He sighed, ready to turn back when his wrist was taken.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You shouldn't be going anywhere, aren't you a patient, you should be back at the house." Miyeon says instead, mindful that Soojin was behind her, watching carefully. Miyeon was surprised to feel a small rumble from him, he growled and shoved her away. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Fuck off, I've got places to be than in a filthy bed!" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Stop!" Miyeon was about to grab him again when he turned around and struck her in the gut, sending her a feet away into the ground. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Miyeon?!" Soojin came to her side quickly, looking up she locked eyes with the man, she saw him untie his bandaged face, only to reveal a gaping hole in his eye socket, the gashes around the eye began to heal, but not even their natural talents of healing could restore an eye back. Soojin gave a sharp exhale and pulled her sword out, swiping sideways as he tried to approach.<br/>
The attack surprised the townspeople, Soojin could hear yelling and screaming. </p>
</div><p><br/>
"Werewolf! There's a werewolf!" A woman screamed at the top of her lungs, running desperately to one of the soldiers who were beginning to run over to aid Soojin. Miyeon picked herself up, shaking her head from the snow, she was stopped by Soojin's arm.</p><p>"Don't, act like you've hit your head too hard." Soojin says quickly, and watched as Miyeon immediately did as told, scrunching her face up in a fake pain, and held the back of her head, slouching forward. Soon a few comrades were by Miyeon's side.</p><p>"You alright?"</p><p>"Get her away from here." They spoke to one another, and Miyeon watched as Soojin follows after the man with the help of few other soldiers.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Shit! Shit! Shit!" The man gasped as he ran away, dodging spears and weaving corners of the town. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't let him get away!" He heard a woman's voice yell. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>Fools, they really think they'll catch me? </em><br/>
Focusing his breathing, he stretched his legs as he ran, putting more space between himself and his chasers. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Damn it!" Soojin cursed, and pulled a man with her, "Carry the pursuit!" She told them and looked at the man. "We're going around." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>As the werewolf ran, he felt an excitement in his chest, he shook his head though.<br/>
"That woman, she knows something, I have to find her." He thought aloud, stopping at a corner, confident that the soldiers were far behind him. He closed his eyes, lifting his chin, searching for a scent. He turned left and started his way back to the entrance, instead making a curve as to avoid the soldiers. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>She must have killed one of them....no one's found us out in almost five decades. </em><br/>
As he was trying to decipher a method, he failed to notice the silhouette standing on the roof of a short building. With a battle cry, Soojin jumped down, twisting her body that allowed her blade to strike in a more efficient way. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Argh!" The man fell face first, hissing when the blade clipped into his back and felt the weight of the woman put pressure on him. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Tonzo! Tie his hands quickly!" She called, looking up she began to worry when he shook with fear, his hands trembled with rope in them. The man caught this, and in a fury of rage, wiggled underneath Soojin, chucking sideways on either side in order to get her off.<br/>
Finally he had enough. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Soojin was finally thrown off, back hitting into barrels, they spilled with beer, coating the snow with an ugly brown. She stiffened when she heard the cracking of bones, a heavy sound, and looked to see the man's arms twist out of form, he fell over, groaning as he began to change. The vibration of his growl resonated in the soldiers, and Soojin gasped when the animal leaped forward. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Tonzo no!" She cried out, watching as the wolf dug it's teeth into his neck, shaking him around like a toy, she heard the boys neck snap. A chill went down her spine when Tonzo goes limp in it's hold, the wolf turned it's head, letting her get a clear view of the blood spilling from his mouth, it's sound echoing against the snow. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You bastard..." Her hands trembled as she reached for her sword, gripping it in her hands, she positioned her body into a low crouch. "I'll kill you!" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>With a battle cry she launched forward, kicking snow up behind her, it impressed the wolf at her speed, carelessly he threw the body aside. Soojin ducked underneath him as he tried to bite her head, it caught him off guard, and then a slash to his mouth makes him whine. Soojin yells again, trying to land another strike, but the wolf bumps it's head into her chest, pushing her off balance, and then snaps at her arm, digging it's teeth into the skin. </p>
</div><p><br/>
"Soojin!?"<br/>
Falling on her back, she couldn't distinguish who the voice belonged to, only focused on the pain in her arm and the fact that the wolf was attempting to rip it off, grounding itself into the snow and begins to move it's head sideways.</p><p>"Ah!" Soojin cries out, feeling her shoulder start to become sore with pain. The wolf was really trying to tear her arm off. It didn't get a chance when suddenly the weight of the animal was pulled off of her, she felt blood splatter onto her face. She laid exhausted and faintly heard the shuffling of snow and the growls of the animal.</p><p>"Soojin! Get up! I need you right now!"<br/>
It was Yuqi.<br/>
Yuqi? Soojin's mind supplied, and she lifts her head, she felt dizzy, and saw the woman standing her ground. Soojin's eyes trailed to the blood running from the wolf's mouth, then her eyes fell down to her arm, and she noticed that some of the teeth were left in the skin. Grinding her teeth together, she begins to pull the bones out of her skin. Soon as she could get the last one out she takes up her sword, anger blinding her again.</p><p>"You alright?" Yuqi pants, sweat forming on her forehead, she didn't wear her usual armor, instead was left in a thin black long sleeve with thick pants and boots. Soojin noticed her face was tainted pink from snow and exhaustion, Soojin brandished her sword.</p><p>"Just perfect." She exhales, and rushes at the wolf, it snarls ugly and coughs blood from it's mouth when it keeps over flowing to its throat. She swipes the head first, controlling her arms she brings the sword back downwards at the leg, cutting into the right. Immediately she jumps back, and watched as Yuqi swiped next, poking forward into it's good eye, it cries out, now blinded.<br/>
Yuqi and Soojin back away, watching as he begins to shift back into his human form, yelling curses at the girls while swinging his arms around. Finally, Soojin's aid from before have reached them, they gasp at the mess and make a move to step and end him, but Soojin stops them.</p><p>"He dies by my hand." Her voice was strong, and held clear authority over all of them. She glanced to the side, saw the dead boy, her mind was made up. The werewolf heard Soojin approach and went quiet, listening as she stopped infront of him.</p><p>"Who were you looking for?" She questions first, setting her sword on his shoulder, he shivers in fear while Yuqi listens from the side, the other soldiers standing behind her at a further distance.</p><p>"Your life is about to end, the last thing you can do is give me an honest answer." Soojin says, her voice lowering into a more reasonable tone.</p><p>"I overheard someone....they were going to expose my clan, I couldn't let them...." He sighs, Yuqi then recalls him on the bed over from her. She steps forward, setting a hand on Soojin's shoulder.</p><p>"Your clan, are you a scavenger?"<br/>
Soojin forwards her brow in question, Yuqi shakes her head to not speak. But hearing a new voice, the man lifts his head, exposing his empty eye sockets.</p><p>"Scavenger are a human's title, we simply have an agreement." He answers and turns his head away.</p><p>"But it doesn't matter anymore." He started to feel his life slip away, the woman saw it too, as his breathing became hallow and sharp.<br/>
"Tch...that general of yours, so much for protection." He laughed, trying to imagine their faces, Soojin was stunned into a frown while Yuqi was wide eyes. Yuqi gasped as Soojin lifted her sword, and swiped downward, severing the head in one go. It bounced into the snow, rolling to a stop two feet away, the body fell soon after.</p><p>The other soldiers approached quietly, their steps crunching in the snow. Soojin flicked the blood off her sword with the twist of her wrist.<br/>
"Take Tonzo first, make sure he his savored properly to be delivered back home." Soojin orders when a soldier tries to tend to her arm, Yuqi stays by her side as she watched the body before her.</p><p>"Scavengers, they have allies from the enemy." Soojin repeats back, looking over her shoulder to the soldiers carrying Tonzo's body away. He was a young man, and she considered him a boy still, she should have known to take him with her, but he was the one who showed proper respect.<br/>
<em>Never again</em>. She thought.<br/>
<em>Do it yourself next time, you fool</em>. Her mind adds, and sheaths her sword turning to look at Yuqi.</p><p>"And our general is apart of the supposed clan?" Yuqi follows, Soojin nods, she looks at her arm and then Yuqi's leg.</p><p>"I better get going, I guess you won't be alone at the nursing house now..." Soojin sighs, but Yuqi stops her, shaking her head.</p><p>"That's another thing actually." Yuqi says, looking around, searching for anyone who may be listening, it was only the two of them now, or so they thought.</p><p>"This shouldn't be a surprise, really." A voice speaks lazily, the women lift their heads to the roof of another house, their legs rocked from over the edge. "Many towns hold masks at their shops ya'know, you shouldn't be surprised to find them out here, quite glad you've figured it out, Yuqi." Soyeon smirked down at them, running a hand through her hair, combing it away to the side and out of her eyes. Yuqi stood flustered and a bit upset as she looked at the woman.</p><p>"Tch! Is this some kind of game to you!" Soojin yelled, gripping the handle of her sword.</p><p>"I'm not here to fight, infact you took care of him for me, thank you." Soyeon drops down from the roof, landing softly in the snow, surprising the two women.</p><p>"It irks me when they try to sabotage my travels, especially trying to get on Minnie." She admits, and ignores their glares.<br/>
"I don't know why you talk so casually with us, we could kill you right now." Soojin steps forward, ready to draw her sword.</p><p>"You're right, I actually hate your kind, and it's taken me a lot of self control to not slaughter the both of you." Soyeon replies back, and they feel nervous when her voice doesn't hold the usual playfulness anymore.<br/>
"You humans....you've taken so much, and you don't even know it, so selfish." She hissed, circling them like they were her prey.</p><p>"But you won't kill me, you simply have no reason to, no gain from it." Yuqi turns around first, her lips were pulled back, she wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say.</p><p>"What about you, you plan to actually do it?" Soojin challenges, they watch as Soyeon stops infront of them.</p><p>"No, as much as I despise your kind, I have a heart, and a mission that doesn't require petty killings like this one." Soyeon jabs her thumb at the dead body, Yuqi let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.</p><p>"Like I said earlier to Yuqi, soon as Minnie and I are rested, we're leaving, you won't see us again." Soyeon nods to Yuqi, and finally Soojin acknowledges her again.</p><p>"Huh...it's weird, hearing a wolf keep their word." Soojin replies after a minute, Soyeon rolls her eyes, adjusting her cloak, her eyes flick down to the bloodied arm.</p><p>"Hm, seems you got a scratch there." Soyeon points, laughing as Soojin kicks snow at her.</p><p>"Well, we'll be around for about a few more hours, if we come across each other again, I hope our banter will stay the same, Minnie would feel bad to find out I've killed some nice ladies."</p><p>"Yah, get the hell out of here before those men return!" Yuqi sighs, stomping her good leg, but smiles at Soyeon's back, watching her retreat away into the shadows of the town.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p><br/><b>"</b><em>Sanlitun Girls </em><b>"</b><br/><b>Chapter </b>4<br/><b>＿＿＿＿＿＿＿</b></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yuqi was bored. Laying in bed for almost a week straight, on a few occasions, she did sit ups and push ups, and stretched, very slow stretches. Other than that she was in bed 24/7, it irked her. She held up her journal into the sun that shone through the window above her head, looking over the map and it's modifications, she's been trying to draw out a route down to Punnan ever since Soyeon and Minnie disappeared from town. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yah, leave them be, they're gone already, so forget about them." She heard Soojin call from across the room, they had bought a cheap small rental space at the edge of the town. Soojin's arm was wrapped, by now the bleeding has stopped, and scabs started to form over it, still, the skin was raw in a few places. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well I can't help but find it so cool that we befriended some werewolves." Yuqi smiles, remebering the cute Minnie and the fierce Soyeon. Soojin didn't say anything back, just layed back down and stared at the ceiling. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It was just a mutual agreement out of respect." She says after a minute, Yuqi lowers her journal, signalling she was listening. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Soyeon had figured me out," she heard Yuqi gasp but continued, " I figured her out as well, and for the sake of our friends we decided not to fight, that's the only reason she let us go." Soojin didn't feel like breaking down the image Yuqi had of the two werewolves, but she had to be the realistic one, werewolves and humans in Asia have been at war for almost a hundred years, a simply meeting like this isn't going to solve their problems. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm glad you two were so thoughtful, but still, you have to admit, we weren't near Minnie, she could have taken us out right there." Yuqi smirks at Soojin once she's caught her eye. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Just get it through your head already, we're at war." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"And it doesn't matter, not everyone is born like a devil." Yuqi pouts her lips and before Soojin can retort back she answers.<br/>"Miyeon isn't an enemy! She's our friend, so have a heart and admit that she could've had some friends like her, instead of us, <em>selfish</em> humans!" She huffs, and lays back down, it's silent for a long time until Soojin speaks again. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Should've known you'd crush on her, you into the charisma type huh?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"That's not the point!"</em> Yuqi's face turned as red as Minnie's hair when she looked up at Soojin. She squealed when someone opened the door to the room, she didn't even notice someone else had entered the house. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Miyeon?! You scared me!" Yuqi gasped, looking at the exhausted form of Cho Miyeon, covered from head to toe in snow, her eyes were closed, but she attempted to open them, only squinting. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Sorry, I could smell your distress, I thought you fell out of bed!" She sighs, shaking the snow out of her hair, it's makes Soojin see the similarities she has of an actual dog, or, in her own words, a puppy. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Smell, the hell? How far away were you to sniff me out? And distress? What!?" Yuqi rambles, clearly still flustered from her and Soojin's earlier conversation. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh! I got to learn from Soyeon! I have a sharp sense of smell, and if I focus, I can determine what certain things are, like let's say if, Soojin picks one those books on the shelf, I'll know which one she picks." Miyeon points to the bookshelf and then turns around, Yuqi looks at Soojin expectantly, the girl sighs, leaning over and taps a book on the bottom right. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay." She calls and they watch as Miyeon turns around, silently approaches the bookshelf. Curious of her choice, Soojin and Yuqi watch impressed as she crouched down to pick the bottom right book. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Wow, so how'd you figure it out." Soojin hums, it's not everyday Miyeon gets to show off what she can do. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You left a lingering scent on the book, the rest smell like paper, feels itchy on the back of my throat, but I could dinguise a scent of cherries left over on the edge of it." Miyeon explains while turning over the book in her hands, they hear the bed creak and look at Yuqi, a sparkle in her eyes. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Wha! Soojin's natural scent is a cherry? What's mine?!" Yuqi exclaims, and Miyeon couldn't help but think that was her reaction to Soyeon, meanwhile Soojin was curious how she had a pleasant smell when none of them have had the chance to bathe yet. She wringles her nose, now disgusted with herself but she'll get over it, she wasn't a soldier who worried about looks if she was going to have scars and sweat anyways. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Uh....well...plum blossoms?" Yuqi's eyes light up, clearly satisfied with the answer. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Anyways, how could you tell I was...well distressed?" Yuqi continues, flopping back down on the bed, listening as Miyeon sat in the chair next to her, it squeaks with her weight, and some of the snow was starting to evaporate away. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hm, well the scent grew heavy, that it started to become too much, like the old women's-" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Old woman!? I smell like an old woman!?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No, no, that's not-" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Let me guess, it's happening right now too, guess how I feel!" The room is silent, waiting for Miyeon's answer, her cheeks begin to turn pink when she realized they're actually taking her ability seriously unlike before. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Angry?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>For days, Yuqi continued to draw her map, as long as she was in this bed, she was stuck, thinking of the possibilites of the two women. <br/>On the first day of the second week, Yuqi attempted to explore the town. She used a long wood that acted as aid to her walking. In all honesty she could walk just fine, but with how gashes were with the leg, she wasn't taking any chances to reopen it. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She walked only for an hour, disguising herself with the commoners clothing, and blending in with crowds. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>Places are filled with masks. </em>She reminds herself, Soyeon's words ringing clear as day. <br/>Yuqi observed people in the bakery, down the streets at markets, and side glances down alleys. She found nothing. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The fourth day, she ventured further into town. She came to the conclusion that the raid was in the center of it, she wondered if some tried to hide in the ruins. It was risky, but when she finally found something, she couldn't resist returning. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Among the pile of rumble from a house, she found a dagger, made from a dog's bone, and carved with symbols she couldn't read, a singal stroke of an 'S' is what she decided that it belonged to one of the raiders. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>On the seventh day, she was caught. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yuqi! Where the hell are you going?!" Soojin yelled from down the street, saw clear as day when Yuqi casually walked out of the house, no armor on and only her heavy cloak, but she knew she had a dagger on her. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Uh, fresh air?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Get back here!" Soojin gestured, waiting by the door as if she were a mother scolding her child that bed time was here. Yuqi sighed, turned around and walked back towards the house, Soojin's arm was healed by now, she only had to be careful with what she picked up, meaning she couldn't really hold her sword now with two hands until then, or carry heavy boxes or bags. From behind her, Yuqi noticed a wagon being pulled by horses, and a man was leading them down while the driver was a blonde. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Huh, are they here for trade?" Yuqi didn't know much about the town, she found little clues on her own mission but still hasn't quite figured out the place in whole. Like, why were they a target anyways, usually the enemy would come back for more but it's clear that everything is peaceful once again. Only it wasn't when Yuqi and Soojin saw them stop the wagon near an alley. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Keep in mind, their cheap rental home is on the edge of the town, meaning it's their job to guard the position. Simply speaking, they're the only guards on that side of the town. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Get in the house, quickly." Soojin nudged Yuqi, and they both hurry in, shutting the door before racing to the windows, peaking through the small crack in the curtains. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Look!" Yuqi gasped, watching as two men stepped out and climbed into the wagon, one was blonde and the other had black hair. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What do we do?" Yuqi looked up but saw that Soojin was already gone, and then she heard the door slam open, Yuqi looked outside and was surprised to see Soojin running head on towards the wagon. She jumps quickly, grabbing the end and climbs inside.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Soojin!?" Yuqi pulls her hair at what her friend just did, because the horses were startled, and they were now racing away, with the four strangers and her friend. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Miyeon! Miyeon!" Yuqi yelled once she stepped outside, attracting on lookers, but by now during this time of day, her friend should be returning back from her position. She was right, because as she turned around she saw Miyeon speed around a corner, rushing towards her with worry. <br/>"What?! What!?" She yelled when she could see Yuqi clearer, the woman was pointing in the direction Soojin was taken. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"They've got Soojin!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What?! Who?!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't know! She jumped the back, go get her!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Me!?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Your the one who can run! Now go!" Yuqi pushed Miyeon forward, she stumbled at first but regained her footing and was running down the street like a mad woman. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Urgh! I should've ate the grandmother's soup..." Miyeon groaned, feeling sick and anticipated when she'll puke her guts out with how hard she was running. <br/>She shook her head, <em>no, no, not now, just focus, look for Soojin, focus on her! </em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As if she had a third eye, as soon as the scent was picked up, she could basically see a red wave in the air, dancing out of shape, flowing with the wind, but still gave a direction. <br/><em>Alright, I'm on my way Soojin! </em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Uh...miss?" <br/>Soojin stared up at, well not a man, but a woman with short black hair. Soojin noticed a beauty mark in the center under her lips. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Wha-whats happening?" Soojin asks, unsure as she sees boxes of fruits, and one of them trying to keep them steady. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We're dropping off some supplies, do you need to get somewhere?" The woman asked, she wore a black long sleeve, and short grey pants, Soojin noticed the bare feet and then looked at the other one, bare feet as well. Soojin stands up, drawing her sword, startling them. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You're one of them?" Soojin looks at the two carefully, watched as the black haired woman stood first, towering over her. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We want no trouble! Really, we're just fruit workers!" She pleads, she could see how nervous the woman was, she looks at the blonde. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It's true! We have no intentions of hurting anyone, you can ask the people here, we come every winter from the mountains!" They were female as well, it makes Soojin confused. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry, are you all...women?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>They get flustered by the question.<br/>"Uh, yes, all four us, it's a style- or something- <em>anyways! </em>Please, just hear us out!" The blonde continues, Soojin takes a moment, scanning the fruits, the batch was healthy. She doesn't get a chance to speak when the front of the wagon's curtain is pulled back, showing the blonde driver, a frown on her face, they listen as she growls at Soojin.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Back off!" She yells, leaping forward, stretching out and tackles Soojin down, they slide against the wooden ground of the wagon, and suddenly Soojin feels the wind in her hair and realized she was leaning out of the wagon. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Soojin!" Soojin looked up, or, upside down at Miyeon who was running at a surprising speed of a horse behind them. With Miyeon's presence, it seems to have made the blonde woman on top of her angrier. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We want no trouble!" She yelled, distracted, Soojin punched her in the gut, and pries her off. She gasps when the woman recovers quickly and throws a punch of her own, splitting her lip. Before the woman can strike again, her friends get in the way. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No more!" <br/>"That's enough!" The black haired one holds her down while the blonde looks over at Soojin worriedly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ah!" The four snap their heads to the back, watching as Miyeon was tackled down by their fourth member. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh no!" The black hair yells, and runs over, jumping out of the wagon to stop her friend. <br/>The two blonde's look at each other and then to the horses, the driver leaves first to stop their run, while Soojin is still surprised about what was happening, she was indeed allured by the fresh fruit, something she hasn't seen in years. A whole batch of them, healthy!? </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Soon as the driver could turn the horses around, they make their way backwards to Miyeon and the other two. They stop, and jump out of the wagon towards them. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't understand, I thought she was stealing." The brunette says timidly, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. Miyeon was on the ground just sitting there, holding her stomach while the other hand covered her mouth, she looked sick. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What's wrong with her?" The driver asks once she sees Miyeon, the black haired woman replies for Miyeon. <br/>"She might puke, perhaps she had a meal before chasing us." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Why were you chasing us!?" The brunette from before questions, the same woman answers. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"She thought we kidnapped her friend." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"She jumped the back." The blonde replies, the brunette tilts her head. <br/>"Why'd you do that?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Lin Fan, </em>enough." The driver sighs, folding her arms and looking at Soojin after spotting the townspeople beginning to look at them. <br/>"We should continue this elsewhere." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Soojin nods her head, "Alright." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Few minutes later, they were all cramped in the small wagon awkwardly. The four sat together while Miyeon and Soojin sat at the end, they could feel the cold on their backs. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, I want to apologise for the inconveniences we've caused, I'm Lu Keran." The black haired woman bows briefly, the rest follow, introducing themselves. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The driver speaks next, "Peng Xichen." <br/>Then the blonde, "An Junxi."<br/>And finally the brunette, "Lin Fan." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Soojin bows her head in polite, "Soojin." <br/>Miyeon does the same, "Cho Miyeon." <br/>Soojin felt silly for showing some manners to them, silly because she's never met such well mannered werewolves anyways, well, Minnie could be an exception, but these four, they were just... different in their own way. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Are you here for trade?" Miyeon asks, casually munching on a peach, Soojin slaps her shoulder, Lu Keran speaks up for them. <br/>"We're more like farmers, we grow vegetables and fruits, and hunt for meat. This is actually the only delivery we can make for fruit, our fields have been frozened." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Soojin watched as the other three just nod their heads, not speaking a word. <br/>"Our usual is just restocking, sometimes we send coal or firewood for the people here, and with the recent raid, we're trying to move as quick as we can." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Why are you doing this?" Soojin asks, looking over their faces, Peng Xichen speaks up. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We were raised in the North, and then moved to the South after the King's banishments." Miyeon stares at them surprised. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"With the war going on, it was hard to settle down in the North and the South, so we settled for the border line, found a place in the mountains." She nods her head as she remembers their travels, Lu Keran smiles at them. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Are you, part of a clan?" Soojin tests the waters, they shake their heads, both Miyeon and Soojin sigh in relief. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We're our own little pack." Lu Keran looks at them, and the other two could just see the care in her eyes. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That's...nice to hear." Miyeon smiles, An Junxi turns her head to face Miyeon. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Are you in a pack?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Huh? Me?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes, I was quite surprised you could withstand Lin Fan's punch. But I should've known, Alpha's are typical with their brute force, even embedded on their skin I guess." She laughs when Lin Fan scowls at her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So sassy, An Junxi!" Lin Fan pouts, the others laugh at her. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Uh...yes? I have friends who are like family, like Soojin here, she's like the mom." Soojin sighs, she should have known she'd be introduced like that, the others point at An Junxi, saying she was the mom of their pack. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Huh?! I'm no mother, I refuse to give birth!" She replies out, Lu Keran looks apologetic. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It isn't about your rank, just a saying, I promise, we aren't poking fun at you..." Lu Keran assures her, and Miyeon seems to pick up at the words now, but Soojin beats her to speak up. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"From how bizarre it is to meet more of you, we need to get back to our friend, she must be worried sick." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yuqi was pacing around the house, clear worry on her face as she searched under the furniture. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Damn it, I lost my pencil!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She sighs but then she can hear horses outside. <br/>"Oh! They're back!" She smiles, and just as she opens the door, she sees the wooden pencil fly across the floor, rolling to a stop at a chair. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey guys! You're just in time, I found my pencil!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yah! Your were just drawing while I was on the verge of puking!?" Miyeon huffs, downing some water afterwards. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well yes, apparently I'm labeled useless and crippled until I'm fully healed." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Tch, this kid." Miyeon sighs, and steps into the house followed by the small pack and Soojin. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Woah, what's this- more wolf friends!?" Yuqi says excitedly, it takes everyone a moment to settle down to speak. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well your friend is weird." Junxi says aloud, Keran looks at her worriedly. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Be nicer... we're trying to go home today." Keran warns, the pack glanced at a posed Soojin. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I saw you two get in the wagon, you guys looked pretty shady to me." Yuqi explains first, noticing that no one came back bleeding or dead, only three bruised faces, reserved to Xichen, Miyeon and Soojin, they sigh together. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We were on the other side of town, it makes it easier to split up and meet back at a later point." Keran explains, she purses her lips and speaks again. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Your name doesn't sound Korean." </em>Yuqi's eyes widen when she recognizes the language. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I'm chinese." </em>She confirms, <br/><em>"What are your names?" </em>She adds, and listened as the other three replied back in perfect chinese. Miyeon and Soojin were surprised as well, it's been years since they've heard their friend speak her native tongue. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"We used to be nomads, travelling the lands until we settled down in the mountains, south from here." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I see, have you ever encountered... anything unusual." </em>Yuqi glanced to the side, and the pulls out the bone she found from rubble. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"You got a scavengers knife? That's neat." </em>An Junxi joins in, leaning her elbows on her legs, trying to inspect the weapon over. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Scavenger yes, but weilded by your kind." </em><br/>Their eyes widen, surprised by this information. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Ours? That's impossible, scavengers are filth and backstabbers!"</em> An junxi frowned, and Xichen nods. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Not to mention they've even killed us for sport and ate us like dessert!" </em>Lin Fan spat, the tones start to bug Soojin. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What's going on here." She demands, Miyeon seemed to be falling asleep on her spot from the ground. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Soojin I'm telling you, something's not right! That clan, it's all wack!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So? What are we supposed to do about it?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't know, warn the King?!" <br/>The pack freezes, suddenly fearful while the other three look at each other with a silent argument. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"As if you'd tell the King." Miyeon sighed and shook her hand, reassuring the pack, noticing the heavy scent of them, and saw how Lin Fan seemed to be suffering the most from it. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm surprised you know them, I was afraid your unit would overlook them again. The soldiers here were oblivious, but you seemed to have figured it out so quickly." Keran speaks, the three friends take a moment to calm down. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I wouldn't have noticed if Soyeon hadn't told us." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Soyeon?" Xichen asked, speaking for the first time in awhile now. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes, she travels with her friend Minnie, Soyeon told me about the clan, or from what she knew I guess, you look like you guys know more." Yuqi nods. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"They're trouble makers, that's for sure." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"They take whatever they can get their hands on, it's like they're starving." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I heard that they've even started enslavement..." Lin Fan's comment catches their attention, so she continues. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It was probably a few decades ago, or maybe even longer than that, but I've heard about how a few wolves were enslaved and escaped to tell the their story there." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Wolves? But aren't they allies now?" Soojin asked, Miyeon listened intently. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"These are just rumors, there are some things we don't know, and do know, but their allies, are most likely the outcasts of their clans. It's still a wonder why they've teamed up with the scavengers however..." Xichen nods, crossing her leg over and leaning against the wall, seemingly finished speaking. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We have to stop them Yuqi..." Miyeon says suddenly, looking up with worry. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We can't let Minnie and Soyeon get themselves killed like that." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Miyeon-" Soojin starts. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We're not even doing anything here Soojin, I'm sorry but, I just don't think we should let them die like that, especially if their friend has probably been killed for sport! Or eaten alive!" <br/>Miyeon rambles out, panting as she thought about the possibilites, imagining the corpse of innocents, Yuqi takes her map out, laying out the individual pages on the ground. Before anyone can say anything, An Junxi points down at the map, a mountain. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Our home is here." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That's perfect, if you guys can give us a lift, it'll cut half our travel time!" Yuqi smiles, the pack looks at her confused, while Soojin frowns. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We're not going anywhere, we shouldn't concern ourselves with their choices!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That's like saying you don't want to concern yourself with Miyeon!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yuqi." Soojin warns, and then Lu Keran is standing. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"If it helps, we can give you guys a lift to our home for free, and send you on your way with fresh water, proper food and blankets or cloaks, whichever you prefer." Soojin sighs, calming herself. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That's not the point, we aren't friends with them, and neither with any of you. We shouldn't be trying to interfere in each other's lives." Soojin frowns, but Junxi places a hand on her shoulder. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"But that doesn't mean you should stop others who try to. We're offering to help you strangers like your friend is offering to help strangers. Don't make life so boring Soojin." <br/>Soojin blinks, letting the words sink in, it hurts her heart when she realized something. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>I was just like him just now wasn't I....</em>she looks at her friends, already discussing a route towards the mountains. <br/><em>I tried to take away their choices....</em>she looks back at Junxi. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind, when can we leave?" At her words Yuqi and Miyeon gasp and then cheer, Lu Keran looks at Soojin sheepishly. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, as soon as we drop off the fruits, then we can head back." So for the rest of the hour, the pack was hard at work with the helping hands of Soojin and Miyeon, Yuqi sat in the wagon, talking with Xichen most of the time.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey." A guard greets the other, he walks to his position, looking out at the forest. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Isn't your shift over?" The same guard asked, the other nods his head, both look over their shoulders for the next guard. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Its that Miss, she should be here by now." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Has she been late before?" <br/>The man shakes his head, eyes a bit wide. <br/>"As a matter of fact, no, she comes on time..." he hums, and they both look around again. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Maybe she caught a fever, she was hit in the head by that dog, don't ya remember?" He nods his head, recalling the woman who seemed to stagger in her steps more than usual. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I suppose, she's a hard working woman, I do hope you gave apologies to those ladies as I did, I never planned to leave them behind." He confesses, remembered being flustered as he approached the women and offered his supplies to which they gladly took, with polite of course and forgiveness. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I did, I couldn't offer anything but a new set of bandages, those come rare around here apparently. " The man sighs. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Feel bad for the boy though, and the Miss, she looked devastated when she saw us wrap him up and set him aside." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I hope she won't grieve long, and rest assure that we'll bring him home to his brothers." <br/>Silence fell over them, their breaths were visible in the cold air, and their legs trembled sometimes when the wind became too much. <br/>After about twenty minutes, they heard horse hooves gallop in the snow behind them. They snapped their heads to the source, holding their spears at the ready but gasped, and leaped out of the way from the racing wagon. Falling in the snow harshly, one of the guards look up first and saw Yuqi hanging out at the end, Miyeon was keeping her from falling by holding the front of her shirt. Soojin peaked from the back, and threw her dagger into the snow, it landed straight up with a note attached to it. The guards watch as the wagon disappears into the forest before walking to the dagger speechless. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Quick, grab it!" One of them yells, worried as the note flies off the dagger from the wind. They sigh in relief when they catch it, unfolding the paper they scan over the neat handwriting. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>I'm</em> <em>not</em> <em>asking</em><em> you to defend us. But </em><em>that</em> <em>I</em><em> only </em><em>hope</em><em> you'll understand </em><em>that</em><em> we are leaving for a good cause...and that </em><em>I</em> <em>only</em><em> have one request. </em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Get</em>
    <em> Tonzo home. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The men were astonished by her short words, they would think she'd have at least a better explanation. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We don't speak of this." One guard says immediately, tearing the paper and squishing its remains into the ground, kicking snow over it. The other guard looks at the tracks in the snow. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We stay at post, at least until the tracks are covered." The other agrees, they take up Soojin's dagger, hide it under their chest plate, attached at the belt before making their way back to the post, standing as guards again. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I always thought those women would leave." One says, the other laughs quietly. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"How so?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sure they've had enough of our shit that's why, I guess leaving them behind gave them a new mindset." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Maybe. I hope they stay together out there." <br/>The men nod in agreement, comrades were one thing, but loyalty to another was greater. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The wagon bounced against the snow, it's wheels uneven but held together. The horses huffed as they started uphill, Lin Fan was the driver this time, giving the horse compliments and encouragement to continue up the path. <br/>The other in the back sat quietly in rest, or at least they thought so when Miyeon started to speak. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You're really looking for trouble, Yuqi."<br/>The girl looks accused. <br/>"Excuse me? How was I supposed to know that the wagon was going to hit a rock, cause belive me, I thought I was a goner had I fell out the back and snapped my neck!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yah, quit fighting." Soojin scolds, An Junxi watched as Miyeon sighed in defeat and obey. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It's strange, you don't use your rank very often do you?" She shrugs her shoulders when Xichen and Keran hiss at her. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Thats rude." Keran points out, but the words were already said, and Miyeon was curious as well as the other two. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"My rank? I am below her, she carries the gold plate." Miyeon points at Soojin's shoulder, while Yuqi saw the three women exchange glances. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You must not know about your heritage, rank does not apply to armor for us." Keran speaks up, leaning against Xichen while Junxi sat independently. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"There are three categories in our world" Xichen holds up three fingers while she tells Miyeon. "An omega is the lowest rank, beta are like middle class and an alpha is the highest, top of the chain." She gives a pause, letting the words sink into them, Miyeon speaks first. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What rank are you?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Alpha." Xichen nods, Keran nods as well, Junxi cross her arms and frowns when she says her rank, "Omega...Lin Fan's a Beta." <br/>She clarifies, and Miyeon looks at Junxi with worry from how depressed she sounds to say her rank. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We don't move up and down from rank either, we were just born that way." Keran also adds, Miyeon nods, she glanced to her friends, they seemed to be taking notes. She bites down on her bottom lip, feeling her face heat when she asks her next question.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So when you're born, it's normal....to have, well....uh...a different part...or, <em>gosh</em><em>, this is ridiculous!" </em>Miyeon mumbled the last part into her hands trying to cover her embarrassment. Xichen understands first, laughing at her while Keran also grows pink from the question. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes, it's perfectly normal, but not to sound obvious or anything, but that basically means you're an alpha like us." Xichen clarifies, and it takes Yuqi and Soojin a minute to understand, because then they're also laughing at Miyeon. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Not liking the way she was being made fun of, she defends herself. <br/>"It was a necessary question!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"But the way you asked!" Yuqi laughed, while Soojin only covered her mouth to hide her smile. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Whatever! I only learned about one thing, why not more!?" Miyeon huffs again, folding her arms, remebering the conversation with Soyeon. It was comforting, talking with Soyeon she means, it felt as though she finally had a guide in her life, only for them to disappear. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>But we're going to </em><em>stop</em><em> them.</em><br/>Miyeon thought, looking at the wagon floor, and thought about the sea again. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh! Everyone hang on, we're going uphill again!" Lin Fan called from the front, the women watched as the pack latched onto the side, holding the pieces of wood sticking out, Keran points to the other side, they move quickly, grabbing the side. With the speed the horses were moving, the sudden upturn of the wagon jolts everyone, making them grip the side tightly. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"How far up is it?!" Yuqi yelled as she looked sideways and saw how steep the hill was, and it was a long way down, Yuqi struggled to hold on. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It'll be over in just a few minutes, there's a path up ahead, so just hold on!" Junxi yells back, her hand slipped and she grabs onto Xichen who uses her right hand to support Junxi by grabbing the back of her shirt. Yuqi was at the end of the wagon still, so if she fell, she had no one to help her. With that in mind, she started to panick as her hands began to slip off. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Soojin! I need help!" Yuqi called, wiggling to stay on, Soojin was struggling herself, her arm however was hooked, but with her left arm she couldn't really do much. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Miyeon! Can you get Yuqi?!" Soojin yelled for her, realizing that sound of the horses, and the wagon was almost deafening especially with the falling snow. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I-" Before Miyeon could answer, Yuqi had already lost her grip, screaming as she flew out the back. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Lu Keran!" Xichen yelled, and watched as she let go, falling out the back as well. <br/>She twisted her body in air, her bones popped out of place, and then a black wolf lands on the ground, sliding down towards Yuqi who was also sliding downhill. The black wolf with a few spots of white on its head leaps forward, getting infront of Yuqi who screamed in surprise. The wolf pushed her head into Yuqi's chest, using its hind legs to slow them down, Yuqi gets the message and grips the fur, going to the side and climbs onto its back. Once Keran felt that Yuqi was secured she pushed up with her legs, and began to carry her back.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The snow had stopped tumbling down by the time they were reaching the top, Yuqi collapsed off of Keran face first into the ground out of relief. Meanwhile Keran crouched down, shifting back, they heard her groan once she was in her human form, she stretched her arms out and then her back. <br/>Lu Keran kneels next to Yuqi, helping her sit up, "Are you alright?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah..." Yuqi replies absent-minded, staring at the snow. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That was...that was amazing." Miyeon says to Keran, she waves her hand in a humbled manner. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Xichen has a beautiful coat, I'm sure she would have done better. " Lu Keran smiles, while Xichen rolls her eyes, "Just accept a compliment leader." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Soojin turns her head to Keran. <br/>"Leader?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"When we started to form our pack, they've decided I'd be best as the leader, or, superior Alpha."Lu Kerab gives a pointed look to Xichen, remebering how one day she spoke privately with her, explaining her reasons for Keran to be their leader. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, we are most definitely in debt to you, after all, you've just saved Yuqi's life." Soojin continues, looking at the girl who was being held up by Miyeon, everyone begins to walk back to wagon. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Lin Fan, I'll take over now." Junxi calls to her, the brunette climbs out of the driver's spot, and helps Junxi up. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, are you alright? I heard the yelling and screaming." Lin Fan asks, examining Yuqi, relieved that she only suffered scratches that would heal soon enough. Yuqi answers her while climbing back into the wagon. <br/>"I feel sick, tired, and terrified, so I'm sitting in the front." There was a pause before she continued " But I'm fine." She smiled. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Half the day was then focused on the path up the mountain, it was easier once they've settled on it, Keran explained that it takes almost three weeks to brush off the snow just to see the path for a couple hours before it's all covered again. But when they reached their house, the land around it was pleasant. Yuqi admired the hardwork, the two story hut had a porch and glass windows, something rare to see when it was long and beautiful. They had decorated lamps down the path to the house, to the right was a small farm while to the left were their frozen crops. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>They had a few farm animals, just four chickens, three pigs, one sheep and six horses counting the two that were bringing the wagon to a halt.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yuqi admired all of this, she felt as though she would live in the mountains too if it meant it was somewhere quiet, and overlooked the land below. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Soon as they climbed out of the wagon, Lin Fan and An Junxi tend to the animals in a hurry, leaving the two alphas with them. <br/>"Let's go inside, they'll take care of things here." Keran said, leading them to the porch, and opening the front door. Stepping inside, they immediately feel the warmth of the home, a fireplace already started and a few lamps lit around the living area, kitchen and by the stairs, they could see there was more towards the back of the house, but they stayed put in the kitchen where Xichen was getting started on a meal. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"How long did this place take to make?" Miyeon asked surprised, Soojin watched as Xichen began to cut up vegetables before she started to cut up the meat. Soojin realized they were being polite again, and that she saw that Xichen planned to give them a 'human meal' instead of eating the food raw. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Five years actually, it's been official one year since everything's been done." Keran smiled in delight of their home, and looked over to watch as Xichen cooked. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"When we found this place, it was just a small camp, two logs and a tiny fire. We were helpless until Xichen thought it was time we try again." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Try again?" Yuqi asked, and let her eyes trail at the back of the blonde head.<br/>"Try life again." She speaks up, still focused on her task, Keran stays silent as she explains. <br/>"We were giving up, travelling wasn't what we wanted, we were sick, I was sick, vomited blood most of the time..."Xichen grabs the meat, moving to place it over the fire to cook. <br/>"I thought that we couldn't live like this anymore, if we were going to still breathe, then we were going to still try and live happily." She stands up from the fireplace, and shrugs her shoulders. <br/>"It sounds cheesy, really, but what else could I could but don't give up, and just keep going, take one more step, just one more." She smiles at them, mostly at Keran, but Yuqi felt the words in her heart, it was wise to her mind. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"And then what do you know, we're chopping trees, herding wild animals, and building a home!" Keran claps, the other girls smile, really proud of their accomplishments. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Miyeon set her bowl down, finishing the meal with her friends on the porch. The pack was inside, and they were outside, Soojin suggested they shouldn't impose on them much longer, they still have work to do. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"This is what I want." Yuqi says suddenly, watching the lamplights that illuminated the path, she fixed her eyes to the farm animals and then to the frozen crops from what she could see. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"This is the home I want in the near future." She admits, smiling at her dream. Soojin and Miyeon nod, content in the silence. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It is nice, maybe one day we'll all live like this, and have a family like theirs." Soojin nods, the other two sigh. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I hope my lover builds me a house like this." Yuqi says, laughing with her friends. They hear the door behind them open, and they turn their heads up to see Lu Keran holding two bags. They all stand up to properly see her. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We've packed some blankets, gloves, scarfs, Xichen and Lin Fan were able to wrap up some potatoes and meat, Junxi refilled your canisters." Keran explains, handing the bags to Soojin and Yuqi, they bow as they take it. <br/>"It should be enough until the next village." She adds, and Miyeon smiles at the pack that were watching shyly from the door. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Thank you, you've really done so much for us." Miyeon bows, her friends bow as well before Junxi steps forward. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You can take our horses there, we've been meaning to let them go, perhaps they could give some strangers one last trip." She points to the three horses that were already pulled out and ready to go, they had on their saddles already and reins. Soojin watched as her friends go to the horse first, she turns back around, looking at each of the women. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I want to apologize, deep down, I was suspicious of you all, with the war and the killing, I just couldn't tell myself to trust you. But then suddenly one day and then the next, I'm meeting such kind people, it's like the universe is begging me to see a new light."<br/>They laugh together at her confession. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Believe me, we were the same as you, but then we met so many new people, it opened our eyes too, so please, be careful out there." Lin Fan smiles, the others say their farewells as Soojin finally climbs onto the horse. They walk on the path, looking back one more time at the successful pack who waved them goodbye before stepping inside their home. The girls turned their horses around, and started the pace, but Yuqi was the last to leave, she gave one more look at the land and the home before leaving as well. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Someday, </em>
    <em>I'll</em>
    <em> live </em>
    <em>with</em>
    <em> happiness too. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy (late) Valentine's day~ and New Lunar Year~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <b>Chapter 5 </b>
    <br/>
    <b>＿＿＿＿＿＿＿</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The snow crunched under their feet, the hood of their cloaks were on, and the shortest one carried the luggage of supplies, thankfully, she would think, it wasn't a lot. It's been almost a week since leaving the town, and they were just reaching the half way point. <br/>They've encountered some trouble on the way, in Soyeon's defense. She earned more scratches from the petty fights of theif. First they tried to take their supplies, in desperation of food and water, then the idiot alphas that they encountered, try to get their hands on Minnie just from the shear fact that she was an omega and they wanted a toy. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Soyeon definitely took some lives that past week. Minnie was grateful, but also against the violence, but she wasn't going to stop Soyeon either way. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It's not that Minnie was weak, no she could be very independent without Soyeon. But she didn't grow up knowing how to fight, and when you're a traveler, fighting is a must to learn. Soyeon attempted to teach her, but the progress is slow when they don't have the time to sit and rest. They are always moving. Always. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Man, I miss them." Minnie pouts, and Soyeon sighs, already knowing the implications. <br/>"At least I didn't kill them." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah, thanks." Minnie sighs, but Soyeon wasn't done. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"At least, for once, another Alpha wasn't trying to put their seed in you- ow!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Are you secretly a pervert or what!?" Minnie hits Soyeon on the back of her head again, her face burned with embarrassment from her friends words. She just had no shame did she?! </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that!" Soyeon pleads when Minnie starts to hit her shoulder, making her loose her balance in the snow, just fighting to not fall. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"One of these days Soyeon, I'm just gonna kick you in the-" The woman steps away from Minnie immediately in alert. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I would like to live!" Soyeon yells, shielding her groin as she looks at Minnie on guard. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Then watch your tongue, I hate it when you say the most embarrassing things!" Minnie frowns, stomping forward, Soyeon hesitantly falls back in step with her. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"But seriously though, what's up with that Miyeon girl?" Soyeon asks, eyeing Minnie's reaction, she smirked when she saw the woman's eyes go wide and her cheeks turn pink, certainly not from the weather.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh? Do you fancy her? Already?" Soyeon steps infront of her, curious. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Really?!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Minnie clicked her tongue, and hung her head. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"She's cute-" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"A total pup actually." Soyeon shook her head, the woman may harber hatred towards humans, and Miyeon wasn't exactly human, but the sheer fact that she was an inexperienced Alpha sets up some red flags for Soyeon. She can't let her Omega friend mate with someone who appears...well weak, hence, Soyeon sees Miyeon as a pup, despite figuring out that the brunette was most likely older than her as well. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Whatever." Minnie mumbled, giving a hard stare at the snow, Soyeon notices the pout, and smelt the flowers turn sour, she made her upset, again. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry, I promise I'm not poking fun at your tastes, I just tend to put my own personal opinions on them." Soyeon nods, speaking calmly while trying to let out a scent of comfort, 'mother nature's flower,' Minnie would tell her. It was out of the blue, and certainly cringe worthy to Soyeon. It was during an afternoon, they were chasing elk, it was rare to spot them, but Minnie was struck in the shoulder by the antlers when it shot it's head around at her. They lost the elk that day, only left with an exhausted Soyeon and injured, crying Minnie. She felt terrible, and blamed only herself for slowing down her alpha friend. But Soyeon didn't give up on her, she helped her walk back to their camp, muttering praises of hard work and determination that Minnie thought she apparently displayed. But she wouldn't calm down, and simply curled up in a ball and laid inside a tree the rest of the evening, she didn't know when she became calm again, and when she realized it was Soyeon's doing, she described the name the next morning when her shoulder was healed and sore. </p>
</div><p><br/>They continue their walk in silence again. <br/>There wasn't much to talk about. Maybe because they were in dread of the upcoming destination, it was most likely one more day away to reach the filth of the scavenger's new territory. It's makes Soyeon wonder about their true intentions for forming a truce with humans and werewolves.</p><p>It certainly hasn't happened in the last hundred years. Some would mostly likely see this as a sign of hope, cry for peace, and yell for an indifference as a result later.</p><p>Scavengers. They're like the birds, who eat the flesh from the weak, from the dead, the scraps. Starved and greedy for more. They first appeared thirty years later in the hundred year war, nothing but a mixture of bandits and the poor. They were a human's title, they were the lowest of the low. Tore down poor families, looted the villages and sometimes, if they were lucky, steal the wagon's from the soldiers that came from the kingdom themselves. Soyeon briefly remembers the stench of waste, the sweat on her skin, and the blood in her mouth. At one point she remembered a dieing girl who was on the brink of death, Soyeon carried that girl out of the place, and left her on a boat that she was planning to use, watched silently as it flowed down the calming river. She wondered what happened to that girl.</p><p>Scavengers play dirty. <br/>She remembered when her leg was caught in a bear trap, she was lucky when the thing was damaged from rocks, it was a painful moment trying to free herself for an hour. Another time was when she was running away, they threw rocks and old fruit, slashed whips at her back, almost nicking her each time, they'd set rope out, hidden in the ground, tripping her, making her feel like a fool for not watching her feet.</p><p>She's hate them.</p><p>It angers her when she thinks about them.</p><p>
  <em>"Punnan..." The man muttered, she strives forward, impaling the neck with his own arrow. He was a young man, still fresh from work, he didn't have many scars and his skin was healthier. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pushed him on his back, letting him see the sky one last time. But his lifeless eyes were stuck on her when he died. </em>
</p><p>It's not fun. The killing. It's never fun. <br/>Like her friend, she doesn't like the violence, she hates it, but she can't control it. It's an instinct to hunt, and it's another to be hunted.</p><p>A do or do not, kill or be killed.</p><p>She learned that the hard way.</p><p>"Soyeon, look." Minnie points forward, they see a few fallen trees, but beyond that, it surprised the two. They jog forward, jumping over the fallen trees, stepping into what wasn't supposed to be a clearing.</p><p>"This is...." Minnie breathed out, too shocked to finish the words. Infront of them, were millions of tree stumps, there were so many that if they looked in the distance they could barely see the forest that was still standing. Slowly they walked, looking down at the stumps as they pass them by. The wind picks up, blowing the snow against their feet and around the maze of stumps.</p><p>"You don't think they did this, right?" Minnie asks carefully, brows forward in concern. <br/>Soyeon had a millions thoughts going through her head. <br/><em>Of course they did this! </em><br/><em>They're poor, they won't buy from the King...</em><br/><em>Selfish beings...</em><br/><em>How could they? Are they that desperate! </em></p><p>"It has to be them." Soyeon answers after a minute, her eyes catch the branches scattered on the ground in a few spots, but a pile sticks out to her. She lets Minnie walk ahead, crouching down she picks at the snow, wiping it away, picking up remains of a nest. She picks up a faint scent of a fresh oak wood, complemented with the scent of fish. She digs through the snow until her hand comes across something solid, and soft, but rough at the same time. She knows exactly what it is. Closing her eyes, and breathing hard and slow, she gently pulls up the body of an owl.</p><p>"You poor thing..." She whispered, setting it down and looking over the frozen bird. It's feathers were soft in some spots, most of it hard from blood coating it, she could see the eye was gone, shot through when she feels the exit of it at the back of it's head. She runs her fingers over the wings, feeling the dislocation of the leg, probably from the fall from its nest.</p><p>"Oh my..." Minnie gasped when she reached Soyeon's side, she watched silently as Soyeon put the bird back, making sure the hole was deeper before covering it up like a burial. They didn't move for sometime, or well Soyeon didn't, Minnie was patient with her. She looked at her friend sadly when she leaned forward to cover her face. Soyeon doesn't like to cry, but it's been almost a year now since certain events occured and now suddenly they're resurfacing in her face.</p><p>"It was killed for sport..." Soyeon finally mutters out, her tears dried quickly, and we're replaced with anger. Soyeon raised her head, looking at the many stumps that are left behind.</p><p>"Deforestation....for what reason?"</p><p>There were laws. <br/>Certain laws that were required to follow and acknowledged by both human and werewolf. <br/>It's understandable that wood would be a main source, but this was simply too much. <br/>Deforestation was a crime. If they looked both ways and back, they could tell lot of damage would be done and hard to fix for the next couple of years.</p><p>"So close to the border too, it couldn't have been easy." Minnie adds, her own anger evident in her tone.</p><p>"Then there's no question, they're plotting something, we need get there as fast as possible and get out." Soyeon stands up as she says this, facing Minnie, concern in her eyes.</p><p>"Do you think she-"</p><p>"She's fine!" Soyeon side steps Minnie, her hands clenched into fists as she marched forward.</p><p>"She has to be fine." Soyeon gives Minnie a hard stare before looking ahead again. <br/>"We have a mission to complete." She finished, not bothering to explain the rest, they already know what it was. <br/>They walk again in silence.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you think, if we crossed here, we could catch up?" Yuqi looks to Soojin for advice while she points at their map. It was being held down by the flexibility of Miyeon's legs on either side while she reached over to hold the rest, only moving her arms away for Yuqi to point at a spot, and for Soojin to see. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Miyeon why?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It kept flying away..." She groans, unbothered by the stretch but by the infact ridiculousness of it that she is doing it anyways. Soojin returns her eyes back to the map, they've already cut off some time getting up the mountain and down on its other side, then they've took a clearing which covered more ground by a smooth run and few rest. Yuqi points at another spot, it appeared to be a curved path towards the east, going around the hills and then cuts right back into the forest. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Seems fine to me, its eastern as well, goes right around here." Soojin circles her finger on the hills, Yuqi agrees, and Miyeon let's the map go, quickly rolling it up to fold it neatly and carefully before tucking it back into Yuqi's journal on a specific page. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We leave now!" Yuqi declares, Miyeon sighs, leaning on the ground for rest. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"But the horses need their rest." She complains, Yuqi puts her hand on her hips. <br/>"And they've had rest, for about three hours now! Come on, we've already shortened a day of travel, we can shorten another, at least half of it!" Yuqi sighs, dragging Miyeon towards her horse, Soojin watches from her own horse, just waiting for the go to start travel. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yah! Let me go, I can walk myself." Miyeon whines, Yuqi drops her evidently. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yuqi! Are you picking a fight with me!?" She yells from her place on the ground, shaking out snow from her hair <em>again.</em> Yuqi crosses her arms, "I'm sorry, I happen to be frustrated with all these stops, because I'm pretty sure Soyeon and Minnie aren't taking this many!" Yuqi replies, a sass in her tone that was most definitely copied from An Junxi. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yah, Yuqi enough." Soojin scolds from afar, Yuqi turns annoyed at that. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm not fighting, I'm just pointing out the problem!" She tells Soojin, it offends Miyeon, because she stands up, frowning at Yuqi. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm the problem?! Incase you forgot, <em>you're </em>injured! So if anything you'll be the problem if we run into trouble!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I survived walking and fighting along the way to town! I also survived rolling down the mountain side!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No excuses! You decided that!..... Except for the mountain part! And-" Miyeon freezes her accusations to Yuqi, blinking a couple times as she begins to sense something. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yah! Now what's wrong?!" Yuqi fumes, still high on her anger, unable to notice that Miyeon was now in alert mode. Miyeon focuses on the area around them, she smells the water, the bark of wood and then a stench of something dead, but it was moving around them. Her attention goes quickly to Soojin who was trying to attach her bag to the saddle, unaware of Miyeon's gaze. Quickly, Miyeon draws her sword, surprising Yuqi to do as well, understanding the meaning immediately. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Soojin!" They yell as a net engulfs her and the horse, pulled from its side, it falls hard into the ground, crushing Soojin's leg in the process.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What the hell?!" Yuqi exclaims, and feels something wrap around her leg, and suddenly she feels herself get thrown into the air, hitting her head against a branch, knocked out cold as she hangs upside down. Miyeon wasn't able to notice Yuqi's capture because she was busy cutting Soojin and the horse loose. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Get'em!" She hears a man yell to her right, she cuts another part of the net before picking her sword up and stabbing through the chest of someone else. Soojin wiggles herself free from the net, and has to push herself from the horse's weight that was starting to have trouble breathing. Laying on its side was putting pressure on its lungs, with panick and it's legs bind on top of that, it was most likely going to die soon from its own suffocation, or so they thought. Soojin rolls away from the horse, nearly dodging the barrage of arrows that fly into the ground and the head and neck of the horse. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Damn it! Don't kill the horse you fool!" They heard, and saw silhouettes in the distance, Soojin takes her sword, looking at it and then the horse that was suffering. She chucks it at the head, ending it's life quickly before ducking behind a tree, Miyeon hidden by another. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Where's Yuqi!?" The two looked around, and peaked back to the other two horses that were being held by the men, two of them were making work of getting Yuqi to the ground, and began to tie her arms and legs. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yuqi!" Miyeon called but jumped back to avoid the arrows that landed by her feet. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Quick! Get the horses, we'll take the girl." They heard the men shuffle in the snow, but Soojin could see they were having trouble trying to tame the horses. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Just leave them! Take the bag!" The men grumble, and slice the straps off, throwing the saddle away and rushing back into the forest. <br/>Miyeon feels her insides begin to hurt, as if her skeleton was asking to break away, she kneels down, groaning in pain. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Miyeon!?" Soojin quickly runs to her side, setting a hand on her back and trying to keep her eyes on the retreating men, the snow was thick and deep, they couldn't be too far if they chased them. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I-I can't do it!" Miyeon begins to cry, hugging herself as she tries to wait out the pain, she shuts her eyes tight, and grinds her teeth together. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Miyeon, just breathe! We have to get Yuqi back! They've got Yuqi!" Soojin begins to panick, Yuqi was starting to get away, and it was becoming harder to see them. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Miyeon! Look at me!" Soojin takes the girl by the shoulders, and waits as she opens her eyes. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You were angry just now! So get angry again, and <em>focus! </em>Focus that to your legs, to your arms, we have to get Yuqi back!" Soojin watches as the fear in her friend's eyes slowly goes away, she nods a few times, and takes a few controlled breathes before handing Soojin her sword and standing up again. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"On three!" Miyeon says, turning around in the direction the men were, she focused on Yuqi's scent, she could see an invisible wave in the air again, it was slowly getting thinner by the second. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"One, two, three!" Soojin and Miyeon rush out of hiding, Soojin on Miyeon's right. Miyeon stayed in pace with Soojin, waiting as they started to approach the two archers that were left behind as defense. Soon as they got close enough, they split up, using the trees for cover. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Watch the left!" Miyeon heard, they shot arrows at Soojin, the brunette didn't worry, confident her friend avoided them and made her approach. She was mistaken, thinking both were firing, because as soon as she tried to make a grab, one of them shoots an arrow at her forearm, she staggers from the sudden blow, but she still had working legs. She saw red after that. With a battle cry, she tackles the man into the ground, shifting around to avoid the other archer and then pulls his dagger, stabbing him in the eye and then retracts it back to stab the other in the throat. <br/>Soojin deals the finally blow to the other archer, she pushes Miyeon away. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Go get Yuqi! I'll get the horses!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>And they were off, racing to get to the rescue. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Why didn't you just leave the girl?" One of the man asked annoyed, walking casually with the group up the hill. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Have you seen her armor? And look at her face, she'll be worth a decent amount!" The men around laughed equally at the thought. Yuqi began to gain consciousness, she felt her body sway, when she opened her eyes, she saw the back of the man's shoes and lifts her head from the uncomfortable position. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Let me go!" She yells, wiggling in the man's hold, he staggers a bit, and she quickly pushed herself up to bite his ear. He yells, tumbling backward at her pull, dropping her all together, they roll down the hill a few feet away, small drops of blood coating their path while Yuqi spits the skin out at his clothes. She looks around, unsure of what to do, she noticed they were going up, and could see a wagon at the top, she leans against a tree, feeling the gravity pulling her down. <br/><em>I survived a mountain side...I'll survive a hill. </em><br/>Before the men can make a grab at her, she pushes herself to the side off the tree, twisting to slide on her bottom down the hill. <br/>She was surprised how far up they've come, but made an effort to avoid the trees. She screams when she crashes into a body, making the person flip over her while she rolls onto her stomach to a stop. They both look up and sigh in relief. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Miyeon! So glad to see you! Get this off me!" Yuqi shows her wrists first, and watches as Miyeon takes both sides and pulls it off after a few seconds, it makes an audible <em>snap! </em><br/>"Watch out!" Yuqi gasps, but Miyeon shields her from the arrows, three dig into her back, and one scratches against Yuqi's arm. <br/>"Soojin's coming, we have to get out of here." Miyeon mumbled, helping Yuqi stand once she's pulled the rope off from the ankles. They stagger down the hill, while the men took Yuqi's idea to slide down. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Soojin!" Yuqi yells, waving her hand as she helps Miyeon walk. Soojin leads the horse over, pulling up a bow, a sack of arrows was strapped on her back. With a glare she shoots down two men with double arrows, she quickly draws two more, aiming them at the next two, then she retreats to one, sharpshooting individually. Yuqi climbs onto the horse first, and helps Miyeon up. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Let's go!" Soojin smacks the reins against the horse, and leads them away at full speed. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ow...ow..." Miyeon sighs, feeling the rip when Soojin pulls the final arrow out. Yuqi and Soojin watch as the healing abilities begin to take affect, the wound becomes warmer that it leaks steam while the insides and the skin begin to repair itself slowly. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Thanks for taking the hit for me..." Yuqi pats the girl's shoulder gently, looking over as Miyeon pulls the one out of her arm, tossing it aside angrily. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Those bastards..." She said breathy, sweat going down her forehead and Yuqi's realizing that Miyeon isn't feeling well, because she can see her eyes glaze over. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Soojin." Yuqi warns, and the woman is quickly placing a soaked cloth on the older woman's forehead, Miyeon doesn't respond to hold it in place, just looks blankly at the ground. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"She felt it again...and I...I forced her to go on, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, but we-you-" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Thank you, I...I understand, I'm sure Miyeon understood as well..." Yuqi sighed, looking at their two horses and their empty of supplies. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We have to get to Punnan no matter what now, at least to see them, or else at this rate we'll die out here..." Yuqi begins, walking over to the two horses and unstrapping their saddles. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yuqi-" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The woman slaps their back, making them run off, free. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yuqi! We need them!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We have to go another way, our path is too obvious, we'll go through the forest." Yuqi interrupts, and Soojin shakes her head. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"On foot? You expect us to walk without a break? All the way to Punnan?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm not expecting us to walk and drop, we just keep moving with very few stops." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yuqi-" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Soojin. </em>I've thought this carefully, they've got a wagon, it's not getting through the trees, they have two horses, if anything they'll be on foot as well, so we have to go, <em>now</em>." Yuqi picks up her sword and Miyeon's, Soojin helps the older woman stand and walk, following Yuqi silently into the woods. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>We shouldn't have followed them...</em>Soojin thought, <em>how could I be so stupid! </em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lamps illuminated around the village, smoke came from a bonfire in the middle of it all. Soyeon's ears twitched when she heard the chains clank together, her nose scrunched from the stench of the sick, and the dead. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>Punnan</em> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It was a small, poor village, survived the battles and raids before disappearing suddenly, but now resurfaced as one of the few safe places of a clan? Soyeon growled as quietly as she could from her place on the hill, it had been a few hours since arriving. They moved carefully, masking their scent with  snow before rubbing the dirt on their scent glands, it was unpleasant but they new what would happen if discovered in enemy territory. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Soyeon sighed, standing up from her hiding spot and retreats back, the village disappearing from her view, she searches the trees for the markings she made on the way, leading herself back to Minnie who was sitting in a large tree, eating a rodent. Once she noticed Soyeon she offered what was left of her meal, Soyeon declines, Minnie frowns, and jumps down from her spot. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You haven't eaten for a day, you'll need to be ready." Minnie offers the rodent again, the blood falling slowly from it, it was tempting but Soyeon was too anxious to eat anything, she turns her nose up without a word. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Soyeon." Minnie says, setting a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it in warning. Soyeon caves and takes the rodent, uncomfortable as Minnie watches her take a few bites before really getting into the taste, Minnie steps away to get their canisters. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Here, you need water too." Minnie hands Soyeon's over and begins to wash the blood away from her chin, she rubs her hands against the snow ground, staining the spot red before pouring water over her hands. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"She's there, I could smell her from where I saw the slaves." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Minnie nods her head, also anxious of their next move. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm going alone." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What?!" Minnie stands up, hands now cleaned. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm coming with you!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No. I need you here, incase something happens." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Soyeon, I can do this! Please, I want to save her too..." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm not risking it, and you know exactly why." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm not weak!" <br/>The two are silent, it seems forever until Soyeon steps away, turning her back on her. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I didn't ask you to come with me, but I also never refused you." Soyeon starts, watching the dead forest, and then to the night sky that starts to approach. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"But there are things there that I just can't risk you with, it's too dangerous and if it was anything like back then, than you have to understand that when I say no, I mean I am <em>commanding</em> you stay here." Soyein huffs out, her back still facing Minnie who was stunned. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Soyeon...I...I just want to be of use, I've tried so much to help as much as I can, I can't bear it when you do things by yourself-" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"But I can do it. I can do things alone, Minnie, and if not, I'll won't regret it, because I didn't bring you into it." Soyeon finally turns around, watching Minnie in challenge, the red head stares, holding back tears, she turns around, and starts the short climb up to her spot in the tree. With a huff and crossed arms, Minnie leans against the tree, turning her head away from Soyeon, but the silver hair saw the tears that spilled. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'll rest tonight, and leave in the morning." Soyeon says quietly, hoping to calm her friend with her presence, assuming she thought Minnie was worried she'd leave right away. Soyeon sits down at the foot of the tree under Minnie's branch, crossing her legs and resting her hands on her knees, she stares at the forest again, on guard. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Minnie..." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hm?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I only do this to protect you, you know that right?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It's takes five minutes for Minnie to answer, but Soyeon smiles when Minnie hops down and gives Soyeon a silent hug before resting her head on her shoulder. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I know....when it's over, I'll train harder." Minnie responds, hugging Soyeon's arm as her eyes begin to feel heavy with sleep. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Goodnight." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Goodnight." </p>
</div><p><br/>As night began to settle in, miles away, Yuqi leads her friends through the forest. Straining her eyes to see in the dark, eventually she has Miyeon lead the way, asking every other minute if they're still heading south, Soojin follows behind, hand holding Yuqi's and Yuqi's holds Miyeon's, in line they walk.</p><p>"What the..." Miyeon stops the line, making Yuqi bump into her back as Soojin does to Yuqi.</p><p>"Miyeon.." Yuqi sighs, the brunette blinks her eyes, wondering if she's got her directions wrong and worries she's doomed them all.</p><p>"Yuqi, there's supposed to be a forest right? Where we're walking?"</p><p>"Well duh, that was the whole point, so we can avoid those dudes."</p><p>"Huh, how old was the book you read?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The book, that had maps and stuff-"</p><p>"We don't have time for this, we need to keep moving-"</p><p>"It's gone! The forest, it's gone!" Miyeon finally says, and pulls them into the clearing.</p><p>"No way, that's impossible, forests don't disappear! Do they?!" Yuqi shouts, looking blindly in the dark, breaking away from Soojin who panicks slightly until she feels a stump.</p><p>"It didn't disappear." She says aloud, and listens as they approach her, she grabs Yuqi's hand and let's her feel the stump. <br/>"It's a deforestation." They give a small gasp.</p><p>"Who would do such a thing?" Miyeon shakes her head, "It's crime to do this, who needs this many trees anyways!?" Yuqi frowns, and joins their hands together again.</p><p>"Well, we have to keep going, we're nearly there, I guess after this...clearing and up a hill we'll be able to see the village." Yuqi thinks hard as she begins to calculate the distance, but she feels Miyeon tug the line forward into a small sprint.</p><p>"They we should hurry, we'll make it before morning!"</p><p>"At least give me a warning that we're going to run!" Soojin complains at the back.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>When she opened her eyes, she was disappointed to be met with the sky and felt the gravity pull her down as she sat in the tree. She was thankful for the cloak that was lent by her friend, however worried for the outcome of their day. She awoke early, the Sun not quite ready to reveal itself, she was cold, the wind had picked up during the night, but Soyeon had asked her to prepare. Meaning just incase someone is near, stay up there, stay hidden. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Minnie knows Soyeon means well, she definitely knows it. But past experiences are haunting her these days and she can't help but think Soyeon see's her differently than what she's believed. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>But Soyeon has good intentions. Her heart hurts everytime she thinks of the past, the losses she gained throughout the years, and the battles that brought out the worst. She can't imagine what would happen if she were to leave, and then two birds were killed with one stone. But she wasn't awake yet, Minnie had indeed, woken earlier than Soyeon. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Quietly, she jumps down from the tree, landing softly next to Soyeon and replaces the woman's shoulders with the cloak. Minnie wringles her nose at the dirt and snow on their scent glands, it's as if she could taste it herself. She pulls out their canisters and fruit, preparing a short meal before Soyeon can leave. She listens to the surroundings, first hearing the sharp wind whisper against trees and into her ears, and that's all she could hear, besides the soft breathing of Soyeon in slumber. She smells the fruit, and feels the cold canister on her palm, then she tastes iron in her mouth. It came suddenly, then the smell gets stronger, alerting her of a new presence approaching. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Blood. It wasn't a lot, or strong, but old and lingered in the air. She doesn't have to warn Soyeon, because the woman is awake and growling in the direction the scent was coming from. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Miyeon! Wait for us!" The voices echoed, shocking the two and then the brunette is appearing, out of breathe and staggering towards them. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"....We....we made it..." Miyeon sighs, and then she yelps, feeling Soyeon tackle her to the ground, and begins to pour water on the flank of her neck, before grabbing a fistful snow and dirt and rubs it across the skin quickly. <br/>"Hey! What're you doing?!" Miyeon tries to pry Soyeon off, but then she hears Yuqi and Soojin approach. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Woah! We made it!" Yuqi says first, ignoring the position Soyeon and Miyeon were in, currently arguing while Minnie runs over to them with worry. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You have to leave!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What? We just got here!" Yuqi crosses her arms while Soojin sees Miyeon stand back up after Soyeon lets her go. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ew...I taste...dirt...urgh, what did you do?" Miyeon makes a face of disgust, trying to wipe away the dirt from her neck only for her hand to be slapped away. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You idiot! This a territory, you don't just walk right in! We have to keep our scent hidden!" Soyeon scolds, slapping the hand again that attempts to wipe away the dirt. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What did I just say!?" Soyeon frowns, and reapplies it to her own neck as well as Minnie. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Huh?! We need to put dirt on our necks?" Yuqi asks, watching them grab the snow and dirt, Miyeon stops herself from wiping it away. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You guys don't have scent glands, we do!" Soyeon frowns as she finishes the task, looking at Miyeon with a glare and then at Minnie. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It's too late, if they've come this far without concealing then they're already onto us, I have to go now." Soyeon says all this to Minnie and starts to walk away, but she's surprised when Yuqi is grabbing her wrist, forcing her to stop. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Let go! They'll be here any second!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It's too dangerous, their allies are werewolves and humans! Something that hasn't happened in a hundred years!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You think I don't know that! I have a plan to get in and out, and you're not going to ruin it!" Soyeon yanks her wrist free, and steps back. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"If you know what's good for you, you'll take Minnie and run, protect her with your life." Soyeon finally starts to run, but she feels someone grab her by the waist, knocking her down, she turns in their hold, her back against the ground as she looks up at Yuqi. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Soyeon, just stop! Your friend is probably dead!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You don't know that!" The two wrestle each other, rolling against the snow, but Yuqi somehow keeps her still again. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"She's alive, I know it, because her scent is still there, so just let me try!" Soyeon finally pushed Yuqi off her, only too see Yuqi get tackled by a wolf. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yuqi!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She struggles holding a long stick in the wolf's mouth, her body pinned in the ground. She sees an arrow fly into it's head, followed by two more before it falls to the side, dead. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Soyeon's not going to listen, we have to go Yuqi." Soojin says evenly, but Yuqi shakes her head, looking at Soyeon who paused in her pursuit. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Damn it! If you're not stopping, I'm coming with you!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What?! No!" Miyeon yells, but it's too late, Soyeon is already running away with Yuqi trailing behind her, Soojin follows after them but not before she sees Miyeon. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You protect her with your life." Soojin echoes Soyeon's earlier words, "and I'll protect theirs." Soojin makes sure to look at Minnie, at least to give her a reassurance. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Thank you." Minnie smiles and threads her hand into Miyeon's, watching Soojin disappear after their friends. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm scared for them..." She tells Miyeon, the brunette was focused on their hands at first, but alerted when another wolf appears on their left. She twists them around, throwing Minnie behind her as she sends a kick to the wolf's gut. Turning back around, she picks up Minnie bridal style and takes off running away from the village, two wolves follow behind. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Soojin couldn't comprehend why she was friends with a hot head named Yuqi. She was so sure to change Soyeon's mind but then suddenly she's changed her own?! On top of that, she's running immediately after reaching their destination, and bursting her lungs to aim accurately with precision to knock the wolves that threaten to jump on her friend and Soyeon who weren't slowing down. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Soojin fights back her coughs when they reach a wooden fence, she leans her weight into the wood, trying to catch her breath. The cold burned her throat and she had the faintest thought that she'll cough up blood, her fingers twitched from the grip she hand on the dead man's bow and arrows. She looked up to see Soyeon was already moving inside, wasting no time, waiting for no one because now Yuqi and Soojin fall behind, or at least Soojin does. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Just go, I'll be fine." Soojin gentle pushed Yuqi away, she eyes the armor before deciding and trusting that Soojin, will indeed, be fine. She watched as Yuqi slips past the broken fence piece, and crosses the street to Soyeon's side before disappearing down an alley. Soojin was still hidden in the shadows, but she worried that their pursuers from earlier will spot her, so she slips into the village in time to hear wolves rush pass the fence. She slumps down behind large boxes, holding herself to not make loud sounds while she inhales and exhales. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yuqi, I swear to you, if we make it out alive, you're carrying me again the whole way back! </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Soojin freezes, hearing chains to her left and heard small talks of people. The streets weren't lively at the moment, but the lamps were a threat to expose her, so she stayed in the shadows, moving quietly towards the sounds. She looked into a house, the windows were gone, and the people looked dirty and sick, most importantly, like prisoners. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Is it time? Already?" A little girl looks up from her mother's lap, looking sadly to the others as they begin to stand, and line up. Soojin opens the door, and steps inside, closing it. However, with closing the door, it seems to spark fear in them as they see her bow and arrows. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"How many are you here?" She asks with a steady voice, still recovering from her run. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"T-twenty five..." A man says hesitantly, looking around with the others, the little girl from before holds onto her mother's leg before speaking up. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"There used to be twenty six..." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Soojin nods before asking her next question.<br/>"How many are human?" <br/>The house is silent, eyes wondering before a young boy speaks up. <br/>"Twenty four of us." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"How many not?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>This time the little girl speaks up, feeling that Soojin will keep asking questions. <br/>"Two of us, the old man back there." She points to the back, the prisoners shuffle out of the way to reveal a short bald man with a white beard, he bows his head, shame in his eyes but care was in his friends. <br/>"The other was a woman, locked away in the mud room two houses down." The little girl finished, and everyone holds their breathe, waiting for Soojin's reply. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"There is a broken fence piece to the right of this house, I will leave this door open, watch the streets carefully, and move swiftly." Soojin goes to the window, peaking out of it from the side before continuing. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Talk quietly, and old man, sir." <br/>The old man looks up, his blue eyes looking at her with wonder. <br/>"Cover your scent with the dirt if you can, take them north." Soojin orders and is about to leave when the little girl stops her. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You...you are saving us? Will you save our other friend too? And the others around?" Soojin kneels down to her level, lowering the bow behind her back, shielding it. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'll save as many as I can." She says softly that she doesn't notice the smiles behind the girl and the tears in their eyes. <br/>"Remember what I said." She looks at them all and finally leaves the house, moving to the left of it and resting in the alley, she sees Soyeon and Yuqi across from her. Soyeon gestures down the street, two scavengers approaching with no weapons, most likely oblivious to the situation. Soojin makes a hand signal to Yuqi who taps Soyeon. Soojin prepares to get to the mud house while Soyeon and Yuqi throw rocks. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Soon as they take the bait, Soojin dashes to the door, knocking the chains off.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey!" One of the men yell, both turning around to face Soojin but turn back surprised when one of the prison house doors open. Soyeon and Yuqi gasp, and grab the men quickly, covering their mouths while Soyeon collapsed their throats. Yuqi shields the sight from the prisoners, waving at them to continue, meanwhile Soojin pulls the heavy door open and steps inside. Her boots click in the mud, it fills her nose with a terrible stench as she closed the door slightly. She hears chains in the back, and walks carefully towards the sound. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Once she's close enough, she takes up the torch on the wall, bringing it to view the prisoner. Soojin yelps, jumping back from the attempted snap of the wolf. She calms herself before getting a look at them. It was a pure black wolf, the neck had rope and chains around it, connecting to the wall.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It was laying down, face covered in mud, it was tired. Soojin takes an arrow, and walks towards the wolf, kneeling down to grab the neck binds. The black wolf tries to snap at her, but Soojin braces it, moving quickly and grabs the rope. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She slides the blade of the arrow across the rope quickly, it takes a few minutes until the rope snaps and the wolf is sitting up, curious. Soojin looks at the wall next, and gets an idea about the chains. She takes the torch from the wall and places it in the hole of the chain, she puts her leg on it, and presses down, hoping to break the chain off. She worries it won't work when the wood starts to feel like it's going to snap. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Pull damn it!" Soojin tells the wolf, and takes a break, watching as the wolf gets to its feet slowly. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay....and....pull!" Soojin presses the torch down, and sees the chain go straight at the wolf's pull, the both could hear the wood wall snap, but not entirely free yet. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Keep pulling! You can do it!" Soojin encourages both herself and the wolf before finally she falls forward just as the chain snaps off the wall, hitting against her side before she lands in the mud on all fours. <br/>She takes a moment to catch her breath, but freezes when she hears a deep growl above her, lifting her head she looks into deep brown eyes. Almost instantly as she locks eyes with them, the wolf stops it's growl, ears perking up as their eyes search Soojin's face. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey! What're you doing in here!?" They snap their heads towards the door, and Soojin suddenly remebers where she is, in enemy territory. Before the man can take a step, a hand covers his mouth while a sword swipes his jugular. Soojin was surprised to see Yuqi lowering the body down before dragging them inside and closing the door. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ew..." Yuqi gags at the smell of mixed blood and mud. Then they both hear a deep growl in the room, the sound vibrates mostly in Soojin and she gasps when the wolf launched forward and knocks into Yuqi, throwing them out the door. Yuqi feels the air get knocked out of her the moment she hits the ground and coughs when the pressure on her shoulders increase. She opens her eyes to see the wolf barring it's teeth and ready to bite. <br/>But suddenly the ears perk up and halts it's attack, looking around the area before landing it's eyes on the other person. <br/>The animal growls again, slowly lifting itself away from Yuqi and stepping away to the side. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It's alright, I'm getting you out of here." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yuqi squints her eyes as she lifts her head and spots the silver hair, almost instantly she knows who it is. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Minnie is waiting for us." Soyeon continued, the name seems to snap the wolf out of it, it's tail wags and quiet whines are heard. Soojin leans against the door frame, wiping off mud from her clothing but it was futile, it was already stained now. She lifts her head and began to see the prisoners she freed were running around without following her plan, well some of them, she could see the rest escaping from the fence. But as soon as one of the prisoners were killed, chaos began. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Get them!" From behind them they heard multiple people, men and women who began to chase them with spears and short swords. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"They've got the daughter! Stop them!" Soyeon pushed the wolf forward before roughly pulling Yuqi to her feet and bringing her close by the collar, a glare in her eyes. <br/>"This is my one time request, get her out of here." Soyeon doesn't give Yuqi a chance to speak because she's pushed away as well. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Wha- hey!" Yuqi watched as Soyeon started throwing rocks, creating a diversion and leads most of the men away. Soojin quickly defends the black wolf who watched after Soyeon, surprised that Soojin was even there. Gathering their senses back, the wolf quickly shoves Soojin out the way as it leaps forward, pouncing on the man that attempted to attack, biting into the face. Yuqi grumbles under her breath as she picks up her sword and follows Soojin to the fence with the wolf, they weave through freed prisoners who were fighting back and shoving. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Can't you turn to a human form?! You're in the way!" Yuqi complains as soon as she sees the fence and instantly saw the problem. Soojin slides forward, holding the board up and squeezes through, Yuqi doesn't wait for the wolf, needing to secure the escape route and exits right after Soojin. It doesn't take but a second and the wolf has jumped over the fence with a huff, and soon they're speeding off into the forest. Soojin was surprised at the smooth escape. But now the thought of getting away was the main topic and also the problem when the black wolf was starting to fall behind, breathing hard and lays down without a second thought. Yuqi is by their side immediately, kneeling down and gently shaking them. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, hey! We have to move! Your friend is waiting for you, don't you want to see them?" <br/>Soojin watched as the wolf struggled to keep their eyes open and the thought of neglect and abuse flashed through her mind. <br/>This wolf may have appeared big and strong, but that was only to survive. This time Soojin kneels, taking the wolf's face in her hands, lifting it's head, staring into it's eyes. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Just get up, one more time, and shift, I'll carry you, and I promise I won't drop you." Soojin said so with a gentle voice, hoping to provide a sort of trust, a stranger to stranger, but also as savior to prisoner. The wolf seems to understand, leaning into her touch for a moment and then lifting itself off the ground. Yuqi cringes when she hears the pop of bones, still unfamiliar with the sound of the process. <br/>The shift took almost ten seconds before a thin young woman was in its place, their clothes ripped and dirtied, scars visible on the thighs that were revealed while she sat, her head hung low, the long dark hair covering the face and brushing against the snow ground. Without a word Soojin turns around and searched for their wrists, bringing their arms up to wrap around her, it took a moment again for the woman to react before finally moving to position herself so that Soojin could carry her properly. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Soojin was worried by how light they were but signalled to Yuqi that she was ready and followed her up the hill with the woman on her back. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Move!" Miyeon takes Minnie's wrist, spinning them so that she takes the damage. A brown wolf jumps forward, digging their teeth into the older woman's shoulder, however Miyeon didn't fall backwards, planting her feet into the ground, sliding against it before coming to a stop and wrestled to stay upright. She pulls off her dagger, wraps her left arm around the head to keep it still before digging it into the neck, once she feels the grip loosen she pulls herself free, blood gushing out with the pull and coating the snow. Miyeon doesn't have time to recover, she feels one bite into her leg, and another into her left upper arm, this time she goes down. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Her head hurts, and she begins to move on auto pilot, loosing strength. She tries to get a grip on the wolf on her leg, grabbing it's ear, but both shake their heads and her limbs as if they were a bone to play with. She feels her shoulder pop, and her hip starting to feel pain, but the one on her arm is tackled away, Miyeon forces herself to move, grabbing the snout of the wolf on her leg and digs the dagger into the eye, it whines and releases her leg, Miyeon pulls the dagger out and stabs it again to the forehead, killing it, but she thinks the dagger is stuck now, so she leaves it to bleed over her leg. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She hears a struggle behind her, and growls from two animals, however she didn't know when another one arrived. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Minnie....Minnie?!" Miyeon searches all around her until finally settling her eyes on the fight behind her. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A flash of a pure white coat blinds her for a moment, entranced as she watched the wolf run around the other, faking left and then leaps forward at the throat, catching the opponent and twisting their body, throwing the opponent over on their back before snapping the neck. The area goes silent, only the heavy breathing of Miyeon was really heard, she sighs in relief, laying on her side while she cradled her left, feeling her own blood pool over her back.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>This isn't good, my shoulders broken, I can barely move my arm and leg...and Minnie....</em><br/>"Minnie?" Miyeon whispered, and closed her eyes when the wolf nudged their head on hers. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Just get to the trees, I'll be fine, I'll heal soon..." Miyeon says this while sitting back up, frowning as she moves, but Minnie reverts back to her human form, terror in her eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I can't leave you alone...." Its the first thing she says, and it's makes Miyeon feel worse. <br/><em>I won't be able to protect her if three more come along. </em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Gently she pushed Minnie away, but the red head stays, kneeling down on one knee and pulling Miyeon's good arm over her shoulders, standing together. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I won't leave you, come on, you'll heal faster when you're standing." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>But as soon as they walk pass two trees they hear more growls, making them both freeze in fear. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Minnie, just get to high ground." Miyeon forces herself to move, and push Minnie to climb up a tree, she finally obeys and as soon as she's on the first branch, she pulls Miyeon up high enough that her feet barely touch the ground, it forces the brunette to reach out and hang onto the branch. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You're coming with me!" Minnie frowns and helps the woman up, the wolves make their run to the tree, watching in anger as they climb up two more branches. Looking down they watch as the wolves shift into their human forms. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What's the matter? Can't that alpha fight?!" One of them yells, a young boy in his teens who was too cocky for his own good because he gets punch square in the face by the eldest in the group. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Bitch..." The man mutters at him, <br/>"Know your place you filthy omega." He hissed and looks back up at the two woman, they could smell the iron and saw the drops of blood in the snow. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Say, why don't we do this fairly, I challenge you!" He smirks up at Miyeon who stared down confused. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What's he mean?" Miyeon whispered, looking at Minnie for answers. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"He wants to fight you, and only you, and you fight only him..." Miyeon pales at this. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Uh.....I refuse!" Miyeon yells down, and it surprised everyone, the men laugh loudly at the two. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Are you a coward?! This Alpha's a coward you guys!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You bear shame!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Disgraceful!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Miyeon didn't understand, and Minnie could see that, and watched as the words started to get to the brunette. She tasted the spice, and it started to itch her throat when Miyeon started to get angry that she heard a low growl. Watched and listened as the woman's shoulder popped back in place, steam coming from her wounds, healing faster than usual. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You want a challenge! Fine!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Before Minnie can stop her, the woman jumps down, landing hard that she kicks up snow, making a few back away from her, also noticing her anger. The man from before smirked, the two walked around each other in a slow circle. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh, it seems you're hurt." The man hums, noticing her limp and her battered arm. He frowned when she shook her head, and stopped by the tree, he stops as well. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You should worry that I'm not done healing, I'll be fine within a minute, and that's all you'll have left." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Tch! I hate that you bitches are born with a title, you don't deserve it, alpha's like you would only shame our reputation." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Miyeon didn't register at all, the words went over her head and she only focused on the insult that she was weaker because she was girl. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't give a damn about what you think, you bastards are teamed up with scavengers and terrorizing poor villages for their loot!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The men look at each other, wondering. <br/>"How did you know it was us?! There's no way you would know that, you're just a commoner aren't you?!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>At that moment Miyeon pulls her sword, swinging it around like a taunt. <br/>"I'm a soldier, and I've been fixing up your fucking mess for awhile!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Her challenger snarled, shifting quickly, growls emitting and vibrating in their bodies. <br/>"A flimsy sword ain't gonna take out the boss!" One boy yells, the others agree but also want him to quiet down. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The wolf runs forward, ducking down and nips at her calf, before the teeth really sink in, Miyeon pulls the leg back and points the sword down, digging into the shoulder and through the chest. Everyone gasps, and Minnie watched, silently impressed and curious of Cho Miyeon. Just as Miyeon pulls the sword out, her leg heals and her arm is visible enough that they watch as the skin returns and the blood is wiped away. They look into the brunette's eyes, shivering as she steps forward, looking directly at the next alpha in their small party of five, now four. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"How did you do that....you shouldn't have been able to move that arm!" The alpha growls, hunched a bit as if he'll shift as well. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm not just some shameful bitch if that's what you're gonna call me." Miyeon frowns, still high on her anger. She twirls her sword around, taunting them again. The new challenger runs forward after shifting, attempting to meet her head on, but Miyeon was expecting it, her calculating eyes watching the paws. She dives forward, twisting and tripping the wolf to fall over on its back and she swipes down at the neck. This time she leaves her sword there, and eyes each of the three that were left. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I-we- we want no trouble, we're just protection our territory!" The omega from before says, stepping back behind his friends, Miyeon can't really tell what they are, but she knew they weren't an alpha nor an omega.<br/>She realized that she had somehow figured out that distinction without even trying. She picks up Minnie's scent behind her, and listens as the woman walks around and looks at their attackers. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Just...just leave us alone!" Minnie says quickly, latching onto Miyeon's arm like she would have done with Soyeon. The three men take hesitate steps back, and glance at each other, they squeak when Miyeon huffs and takes a warning step forward. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You heard her, get out of our sight!" Feeling her pride as Minnie stayed attached to her, Miyeon couldn't help but smile in victory when she remembered how Soyeon would be Minnie's comfort but now Miyeon took that role, at least for now, so Miyeon was going to savor it. The men scurried away, she could imagine their tails were between their legs, but as soon as they were out of sight, Miyeon practically deflated. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I-I lived...." She drops to her knees, startling Minnie who was holding her arm still. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey! We should keep moving, please, please stand up..." Hearing Minnie in worry makes Miyeon stand up again, her limbs were sore, and her lungs were threatening to burst. Despite healing her wounds, it doesn't mean the pain would subside immediately. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay....let's go." </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
<b>Chapter 6</b><br/>
＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Calloused hands push open heavy wooden doors, creaking loudly to alert anyone. The light from the lamp spilled into the room, reflecting off of the smooth surfaces of the many weapons. </em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<em>Following through, they cross towards the pedastal holding a long sword, a name engraved on the stone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you here, to pledge your loyalty?" A male's voice broke through the steady silence, the intruder didn't turn around to meet their glare. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Or are you here to give your last words?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can't it be both." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Only a fool would say such a thing, it's not possible." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Everyone seems to say that now." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They listened as the man approached, grabbing them by the shoulder to force them around, he didn't speak immediately, so they spoke first. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then isn't my existence a fool?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The room was silent for a second until the man spoke again, the glare lessened and only his hope of love clouded his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, you have potential." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You'll return one day." </em>
</p><p>Miyeon watched the line carefully, straining her senses to keep her guard. Her skin was burning, still high on adrenaline and worried thoughts for her friends as well as Minnie's.<br/>
Thinking of her name, she turns her head up, locking eyes with the red head, she loses her breath almost immediately when the light halos around her, casting a shadow over her but she couldn't help but be memorized by the sheer beauty of her, and how deep her eyes pulled her in, she blinked a few times when she saw her lips move.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Are you okay?" Minnie repeats, slipping off the tree branch and lands next to the older woman who's face began to redden, Miyeon looks away and down at her arm.</p><p>"Uh, yes, I healed pretty quickly."</p><p>When she didn't get an answer she looked back, she was surprised to see concern in the woman's eyes, and found it adorable on how she tilted her head while sitting down.</p><p>"Why didn't you shift?"</p><p>The question halts all thoughts, all the compliments of her beauty gone, the sun doesn't appear like a halo anymore, and the shadows somehow appear darker. For once, Miyeon doesn't look so kind anymore as she stared at Minnie blankly.</p><p>"I....I didn't need to, I'm already strong as I am." Miyeon said so looking away, crossing her arms and watched the line.</p><p>"I remember that I had to save you actually."</p><p>"I still took out three of them."</p><p>"Do you not know how?"<br/>
Miyeon bites her bottom lip at the question, she sighs after a minute.</p><p>"Just leave it be, and go sit in the tree already." She snaps, frowning at the snow, Minnie is startled and steps away from her warning, she turns back, ready to climb when she hears someone approaching.</p><p>"Yuqi, Soojin!" Miyeon jumps up, smiling brightly at her friends that it fills Minnie with guilt for putting a frown on the woman's face.</p><p>"Who's this?" Miyeon asks, watching as Soojin kneels down to reveal a girl on her back. Soojin ignored her friend's questions, and looked up at Minnie, the red head had her mouth covered, holding back tears once Soojin lifts the woman up in her arms and walks over to her.</p><p>"Shuhua?" As if she thought the woman was fragile, Minnie placed a hesitate hand on the woman's shoulder, shaking her gently as Soojin held her. Shuhua only sighed and turned her head to rest in the crook of Soojin's neck. Soojin felt her ears warm up from second hand embarrassment, either for Minnie or Shuhua's ignorance in slumber, either way she cleared her throat to speak.</p><p>"Let's just get out of here." She sighed, holding the woman closer, securely so that she wouldn't drop her. Minnie takes a moment to consider, looking over their shoulders, looking for silver hair.</p><p>"Let's go, we promised to get you out of here." Yuqi tugs at the omega's wrist gently, pulling her to follow behind them, reluctantly she did.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>There was a small group gathered in an alley way, chaos springing around in the village of Punnan once again. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"This isn't good, half of 'em are already out, and we don't have enough to recapture them." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Forget about them." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Are you crazy, the chief will know of this, and have our heads!" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"The chief doesn't care about the pesky slaves! They've got the daughter!" The sentence stuns them into silence, each looking at one another, their faces paling at the thought of consequence. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"The daughter? What's he mean?" A young girl, marked by scars, a fellow outcast. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You little shit, weren't paying attention to the plan at all weren't you?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"She's a rookie, fuck off."<br/>
The men complained to each other before one of the women decided to interfere.<br/>
"Shut it assholes, you didn't even care to guard the mud room, so who's fault is that?!" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>They're quiet again. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"About two months ago, one of our parties were able to capture the daughter of the Taiwanese clan." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Everyone listens in silence, nervous to even mention the clan itself. But the girl was clueless, having been shun from her pack, losing the chance to learn more about the rest of her people, so she asked what anyone would ask. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Why's she so important?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Because the Taiwanese clan is perhaps one of the strongest clans in the South, and we need their help, but now" the woman lifted her head, glaring at two men, "these fools here lost her, we no longer have a leverage on the clan leader." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Which means we have to make sure word doesn't get out." Someone joins in, everyone agrees. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"So scram, get as many prisoners as possible, if we lose rope just kill the rest off." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>That was the plan, but the little girl gasped and pointed up at the roof, heads turned and they were startled to hear a growl before teeth dug into the neck of the woman, retracting quickly to spring at the next person. Their screams stun the little girl still, her hand holding her dagger, and her bones aching at the joints to shift, but she just couldn't, not when she knew she didn't stand a chance, not when all the people she was just talking to were dead. A snap catches her attention, and she turns her head up to meet sharp eyes. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"How long have you been here?" Soyeon asked, watching the girl tremble under her gaze, listened as the dagger fell, cluttering against the dirt floor. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Almost...t-two years..." She stuttered out, her legs shaking as the woman stepped forward, whispering a sentence that she would hear as her last. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>It'll be quick</em>." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>A massacr, that's how anyone would describe Punnan. The village was lively, filled with shops and held small parties in celebration of their founders and their lineage. But the fires marked the first step of downfall, burning away goods, clothes, homes, burning away happiness, all the progress of becoming a town. Punnan was burnt to the ground, only a decade later did a small group take a step on the land did the houses come back, and people started walking again. All for it to come crashing down like a wave, instead of the water a deep blue, the ground was coated in red. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Bloodshed where she saw a scavenger, wherever she found an allied outcast, she'd kill them. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Humans take and take, and now our own has joined in, taking more and more. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Her hands trembled as she picked up the papers, looking over English writing that she couldn't read, she folds the few pages carefully before tucking them into her boot, and then secures a bag of supplies over her shoulder from one of the houses she broke into. She looked over the interior, ran her hand along the wood, coming to the realization that this isn't what the deforestation was for, she dug her nails into the wood, leaving behind her mark out of anger before stomping away past the dead. The wind had picked up, hissing in her ears and against her face, blowing her hair in almost every direction, but she marched on, walked with the few prisoners who limped to freedom. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>They'll die. </em>Soyeon was startled by her own thoughts, because it was the truth. She always spoke truly to herself, but that was a lie, wasn't it? Complicated is what she was. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She was <em>sick. </em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She tried not to think of the humans she entrusted her friends with. She felt dread pool in her stomach at the thought of possible consequences. Especially if one of her friends is finally leaving the grasps of Punnan.<br/>
She bit down on her lip out of worry, her hands twitched to scratch her wrists, she needed release. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She kneeled down to pick at blood, drawing her hand over it before searching for the scent, she opened her eyes, and found the trail again. Picking herself up, she suddenly realized how sore her legs were, and felt the dry blood on her hands, the small oozing of her wounds and the slow rebuildment of it. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Just find Minnie, just find Minnie." She chanted quietly, walking slowly and listening carefully, she was surprised to pick up multiple scents suddenly around the sea.<br/>
She decided to explore it, she recognized Minnie right away, and then Miyeon. She smiled in relief when she picked up the calming scent of various flowers mixed with deep wood, she laughed to herself when Minnie was afraid to meet any of the two, thinking they were men. Soyeon then picked up two more scents, very faint, faint enough that she knew they were human. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Her earlier thoughts return, and her legs pick up pace. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Soyeon!?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The woman begins to jog, still sore as she hears her friend yell in the distance, most likely to have sensed her presence. She jogs until she spots red hair. They embraced each other with tearful smiles, and a hearty laugh from one. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"She's here, she's here Soyeon, you did it." Minnie says quickly in the embrace, Soyeon was afraid to let her go, but she did and crossed over to peak into the tree cave she found Soojin in. She ignored the others and focused her attention on the woman sleeping in Soojin's arms. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Shuhua." Soyeon approached, sharp eyes watching the soldier who offered her forward, the woman stirred and opened her eyes when she felt arms wrap around her, the moment she breaths in the scent of Soyeon she relaxes into the embrace, squeezing her tighter before tears spilled. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Soyeon? Is it really you?" Shuhua trembled in her arms, climbing out of Soojin's lap to stand up with the short woman who pulled away with a tearful smile. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes, yes, of course it's me." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"And me!" Minnie yells, startling them. Using Soyeon as a support to stand, Shuhua opens her arms, signaling for a group hug.<br/>
Soojin quickly scrambled to get out, ears still burning from being a front row witness to such a tender moment, she joins Yuqi and Miyeon who sit outside, watching the line. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's sweet." Yuqi hums quietly, as if she spoke too loud the moment would be over, Miyeon nods her head while Soojin sighs, rolling her shoulders and neck. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"At least I'm not babysitting anymore..." She sighed again, feeling a satisfied pop in her bones that has her friends chuckling. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"So what happens now?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We go back." Soojin shrugs, Miyeon looks down at the snow, resting her chin on her arms when she drew her knees up.<br/>
"But we defected the King, we can't." </p>
</div><p><br/>
"We're part of the Korean platoon, the bastard won't suspect a thing from us."</p><p>"But the general will." Yuqi speaks up, glancing to Soojin.<br/>
"He was part of this, if we tell him we've been to Punnan it's over for us." Yuqi stands up, wiping away snow before she continued.</p><p>"We're not fighting for the King anymore, it's time we start our own life."</p><p>"Yuqi" Soojin stands up with Miyeon, "I know that pack has it all, but we're not them, we can't just settle down on a mountain and build a house to live off of, furthermore we'll have a bounty on our heads for the rest of our lives, are best bet is to return and give him a lie that's good enough to let us stay."</p><p>"And if that fails? Then what? They kill us on the spot?" Miyeon asks this time, wringing her wrist nervously.</p><p>"You can come with us."</p><p>They turn their heads to see Minnie standing infront of Soyeon while she held up Shuhua.<br/>
Yuqi's eyes trailed over their forms, catching the beaten clothes and the dry coat of blood spots, when she met the sharp eyes she wondered if it was a good idea to join them. Minnie seemed to have read her mind because she glanced at Soyeon to see the glare.</p><p>"Without your help, we wouldn't have been able to get Shuhua out of there, and for that, I'm grateful and hope to at least lend you guys a hand." Minnie says this while watching for Soyeon's reaction, meanwhile Shuhua looked drowsy with sleep again.</p><p>"What's the offer?" Yuqi asks</p><p>"You won't be noticed, I can pull some strings from a few friends to lend a hand for whatever you guys need."</p><p>"So if I say we need money, supplies and a getaway boat, they'll give it to us?" Yuqi hummed while crossing her arms, Minnie blinks but nods her head.</p><p>"Yes, I can assure you a smooth getaway, but..."</p><p>"What's the catch?" Soojin said while raising her brows, watching as Minnie seemed hesitant to answer, so Soyeon did.</p><p>"You will have to cross the border into the South."</p><p>Soojin steps forward, a frown on her face while Soyeon hands Shuhua to Minnie, standing in challenge at Soojin.</p><p>"Is this a joke? The border, into the South?" Soojin says lightly with a sharp stare.</p><p>"You act like the North is the best side, what's so different in the South?"</p><p>"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"</p><p>"Then say it!"</p><p>"Enemies! The South is full of your kind, and you want to drag us along?" Soojin hits a nerve because Soyeon punches Soojin in the jaw, making her stagger backwards.</p><p>"Incase you forgot, your general was holding enslavement to your own kind and mine! Not to mention you guys are defected, so tell me, what makes the North better than the South!"</p><p>"Soyeon that's enough!" Minnie grabs Soyeon, forcing her back while Yuqi looks over Soojin's jaw, a bruise starting form.</p><p>"That wasn't necessary!" Yuqi frowned, taking the lead and crosses her arms.<br/>
"But we'll go!"</p><p>"What?!" Soojin and Miyeon exclaim, Yuqi ignores them.</p><p>"I don't believe in differences, I believe in actions, ironically right now will be a pass, <em>but </em>it's clear that we have no other choice, so..." Yuqi looks back at her friends, to Soyeon, to Shuhua and finally Minnie.<br/>
"We'll go to the South."</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I can't believe we're doing this." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I can't believe you got punched."<br/>
Soojin slaps Yuqi's shoulder as the woman laughs, currently they were sitting near a frozen river, it has been three hours since the escape. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I can't believe Miyeon is hunting like....like that." Yuqi stifles a laugh as they watch their friend walk around the snow, her brows forward as she concentrated on the snow below them. There was a black wolf next to her, it was Shuhua, her ears twitch in certain directions before she jumped like a fox and pounced into the snow face first. Shuhua pulls out and carries a small rodent in her mouth, biting down on it while Miyeon huffs in annoyance from missing her chance. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"But seriously, usually I'm the one with the brains and stuff, but like, you're all over the place, clearly, not everyone is as bad as they seem, Soojin." Yuqi leans back on her hands, while Soojin drew her knees up and rested her arms on them. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm worried." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Yuqi looks over, giving her full attention. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm worried if we'll cross trouble, I'm worried we'll be separated, worried for the worst possible scenario because it's already happened to them." Soojin used her eyes to gesture at the wolf trio who sat at another tree, discussing quietly and eating Shuhua's catch, but most of it was aten by Shuhua. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I can't say that I'm fully okay with this either, Soojin, I know, not everyone is bad, but not everyone will be good." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Soojin clicked her tongue in annoyance,<br/>
"Especially since we don't know them." She said under her breath. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Look, we're soldiers, we've faced threats before, this shouldn't be any different." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>" I get it Yuqi, but it is different, this time we're actually going to the enemy." Soojin sighed, and cringed when she saw Miyeon walk up, a white hare in hand, bleeding from the neck, while her mouth was dirtied by the blood.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"My catch is bigger than Shuhua's." Miyeon said happily, looking at her friends expectantly when she saw the small pack over cheering for Shuhua earlier, she was hoping her friends would do the same. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Uh....good job?" Yuqi says politely, while Soojin just puts a thumbs up, Miyeon looks down at the hare, remembering laughter at the back of her mind, but before she could dwell on it she hears clapping to her right, looking up she sees Minnie smiling and congratulating her. Miyeon's mood shifts into happiness again and she sits down with her friends excitedly. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"So you're telling me, that you stood at your post and she just...never showed up?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Two guards stood infront of the table, hands rested behind their backs, chin up and stiff at attention as the man paced around the small house. He stopped as he came to a realization. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Correct me if I'm wrong, but if what you say is true, then her disappearance was a day after you saw some...low fruit farmers leave town?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The guards looked at each other, and then back. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That's correct." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Shit." </em>The general turned around and rummaged through the drawers, pulling paper and drawing up his feather and ink. The guards recognized this, he was going to tell the King. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Have you boys heard of the news recently?"<br/>
He said lowly, drawing down characters quickly in his argument. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No-" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"The news, is that there is a clan, not just any clan, it has an alliance with wolves and scavengers." He dipped the feather and glanced up at the faces that paled. The general smiled wickedly as they stepped backwards. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm guessing you know what I'm implying then, those three women, were behind the theif of the King's suppliement and most likely gave away intel of our positions." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't understand, we have no evidence that-" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>A solid punch to his face sends him to the ground in surprise, cradling his eye he looked up to meet the man's glare. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Are you suggesting my assumption is completely false?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The other guard huffed, drawing his sword, but the blade didn't even leave the sheath when his chest was impaled. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No!" His friend cried.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You raise your blade even a centimeter against your general means you defected the King, therefore" he twists his blade around in his chest, the man falls to his knees, oozing blood, the life leaving his eyes.<br/>
"You die." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>A moment passed over them, by now the guard was standing, watching over his friends corpse in silence as the general tied up his letter and walked casually to the man.<br/>
"I'm sending you back to the King, you must be there before the full moon." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Thats...that's in a week-" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"So get your ass on a horse and go!" He yelled in his face, shoving him to the door before watching the guard stagger out and run into the dark cold night. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He looked over the mess, his nose scrunched up with the disguise of the stench. He pulled a blanket from the chair and hastily threw it over the body before falling back into his chair, grabbing his notebook and pulling a few pages to land on an entry; <em>mountains. </em>Was filled with many quoted sightings of people living in the mountains, some rumored as a short lived paradise, or ignorance that they're monsters who lure people in for foul play. </p>
</div><p><br/>
"Fruit farmers....Samuel!" He yelled, lifting his head only when he heard the boots stomp into the house. Samuel, an American with few words, or better yet, he was labeled mute.</p><p>"I want you to investigate the mountains, find these farmers and bring them to me, alive."</p><p>Samuel only blinked, ran a hand along his short beard before humming in reply with a nod, then stalked off into the night. The general leaned back into his chair, glancing at the body and watched the blood flow out from under the blanket.</p><p>"They couldn't possibly know, yet one of the brothers were killed by Soojin...she most likely asked questions. She always has questions, the bitch...."</p><p>"It still isn't possible, even if the name was uttered, they wouldn't have fled to see it, so who....who told them, who convinced them?"</p><p>He heard a commotion outside, laughter and yelling, probably soldiers drunk, he rubbed his eyes and decided to let the thoughts flee for now, <em>everything hasn't gone to shit just yet, we still have the rest of the plan, one flimsy village point won't stop me. </em></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p><br/>
Yuqi woke up feeling warm. Like way warmer than usual, however she immediately found the source, a human sized puppy named Miyeon was attached to her arm. Carefully she unlatched the woman, with great difficulty, and shuffled out from the inside of the tree. Honestly it surprised Yuqi with the many trees, she wondered if they were man created, or wolf created? Yuqi laughs at her own joke. She runs her hand over the bark, pushing off the snow in the process.</p><p>She heard steps behind her and jumped around in alert, she sighed in relief to see the short woman walking away from the other tree cave, Soyeon glanced at Yuqi and then continued to stalk away in silence, Yuqi follows her.</p><p>"Good morning."</p><p>"..."</p><p>Yuqi fell in pace with the woman shyly from being ignored, of course that didn't stop her ever social butterfly spirit.</p><p>"What's it like, in the South?"</p><p>No answer.</p><p>"Surely there's some cool villages and towns, oh! What about the cities?!"</p><p>Silence except for the crunch of their boots, Yuqi weaves under the dead branches while Soyeon simply walked through.</p><p>"How are the culture differences?"</p><p>"For the love of <em>god, </em>what is your problem with you and the questions?"</p><p>"I'm a curious one, give me the answers woman."</p><p>Soyeon stomps one foot into the ground as she turns around to face the younger girl.<br/>
"The South is shit like the North, there's no towns, just villages, and our culture difference is the sheer fact that I can turn into a killer at any second and take your throat." Yuqi was impressed by her quick answer, but she also took a step back in surrender.</p><p>"Uh...see, wasn't so hard....?" Yuqi flinched when Soyeon glared and turned around to continue away. Yuqi huffed, and stomped after the woman.</p><p><em>I'm a soldier, I not going to be intimated!...</em><br/>
Yuqi tells herself, and found themselves in a clearing, she was amazed at the beauty of the place. Silently, Soyeon stepped forward, and dipped her hand into the river that hadn't frozen over in some spots. Cupping her palms, she brought the water to her lips and took a sip, Yuqi stands by her side looking at her reflection in the water. Her braided hair was messy with loose strands, but held in place, her skin was pale and pink from the cold, she only now realized she had a few scratch marks by her eyebrow and the left side of her head. Soyeon finished drinking and pulls her canister out to refill, Yuqi kneels down by her side, following her moves.</p><p>They didn't talk, as much as Yuqi wanted to, she followed the woman around. At one point Yuqi watched as Soyeon chucked a long stick into the water, the sharp end impaling a stray fish. Soyeon side glanced her and looked at the water.</p><p>"Since you want to follow me around, you go get it." She pointed at the shallow water and watched Yuqi expectedly.</p><p>"What? But you caught it, you get it!" Yuqi folds her arms, dreading the outcome if she lost this argument.</p><p>"I don't feel like it."</p><p>"Huh?! I'm not getting that!" Yuqi continues to whine when Soyeon walks away to a tree, and sits down, leaning back casually and ignores the brunette's stomping towards her.</p><p>"You brat..." Yuqi muttered as she undid her shoes and slipped them off to reveal pale skin. Intentionally she throws her boots next to Soyeon before running away to the water.<br/>
The silver hair smirked when the brunette yelped as she stepped into the water and attempted to grab the catch. About five minutes later Yuqi was sitting next to Soyeon, boots pulled back on and legs wrapped in a cloak, meanwhile the fish that Soyeon caught, was being devoured.</p><p>When Soyeon finished her meal and cleaned her mess, she glanced at the sky before looking at Yuqi who was busy writing in her journal. Yuqi felt eyes watching her, didn't dare turn to look, but once she realized the woman was actually peaking over her shoulder to read, she quickly shut her journal, her cheeks reddening from intrusion.</p><p>"Okay! Uh, let's head back, the girl's should be awake."</p><p>"Yeah, see ya." Soyeon stood up quickly, but not quick enough when Yuqi takes her wrist, sparking immediate anger. Soyeon pulled her wrist free and took a few steps back, a frown on her face.</p><p>"I was implying that we both head back, where are you going?" Yuqi quickly overlooks her reaction, her own anger bubbling.</p><p>"None of your concern."</p><p>"Look, I'm just trying to get to know you, or at least make a truce if it wasn't clear enoughー"</p><p>"And a truce you have, but I'm not looking for friends, especially with your kind." The words seem to stun the woman speechless, Soyeon nods with satisfaction and turns away, leaving no room for replies if the woman had any time soon. But she sighed when Yuqi stormed up by her side, making sure to keep up with the woman who was speed walking. They both glanced at each other, glaring before looking forward.</p><p>It's been three days since Punnan, Yuqi recalls when she follows Soyeon into the dead forest, getting further away from camp.</p><p>Three days since meeting Shuhua, honestly Yuqi was surprised to learn she spoke her mother tongue, however also learned she was of Taiwanese heritage, so sometimes a few of her words weren't recognizable while her own weren't as well to the younger. Yes the younger, by then introductions were due and everyone learned each other's ages. Yuqi had a faint thought that Soyeon was younger than her, it may have been the fact that the woman was short, and her voice wasn't as 'low' as the others, marking her as some child in some sense, least to say, Yuqi was surprised she was younger instead, clear opposition right there.</p><p>"Oof!" Yuqi stumbled into the woman's back, blinking rapidly as she put some distance between them, before she could apologize Soyeon puts a hand out like a warning. Confused, she watched Soyeon crouch down, and began to undo her shoes before slipping them off.</p><p>"Hold this." She said quietly, her head still turned forward like she was staring at something, Yuqi takes the shoes without question and made a move to step forward, but Soyeon stops her with a squeeze on her wrist and the shaking of her head.</p><p>"Quiet, just wait here." She said and tiptoed into the snow, away from her. At that moment, Yuqi thought she was just trying to lose her on purpose, but she held her breath when she saw movement in the forest, tree branches don't usually move on their own right? Yuqi squints her eyes, straining to see, and she was amazed to make out the body of an elk. Yuqi turns her attention to Soyeon who was making a quick approach, moving among the trees at a steady pace, however the scene was getting smaller the further away the two went, Yuqi didn't get see Soyeon shift and attack, she only heard the echo of a growl and the whines of her prey before all was silent again.</p><p>When she saw her, she saw a glimpse of the woman's collar bone and shoulder popping back in place, behind her, she dragged the body of her game. Yuqi stepped forward to help, but Soyeon held a hand out. Yuqi is too slow to interpret the meaning so Soyeon snatches her boots before stalking back towards where they came from. Dumbfounded, Yuqi watched as the short woman drag the giant elk, she couldn't be more amazed than that morning.</p><p>"Good morning." Soojin blinked her eyes a few times, opening to see a curtain of black hair and a face looking down on her.</p><p>".....good morning?" Soojin was on her side while Shuhua was leaned over, putting her weight into her arm as she looked at the woman.</p><p>"Why are you here?" Soojin said tiredly, she was sure the younger woman would have stayed in their separate tree cave like the past three days, so it was a bit confusing when Shuhua only blinked at her.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"<em>Oh</em>ーsorry, I...<em>uh, </em>I was supposed to wake you, but when I got here, you...you already woke up." Shuhua hummed while Soojin sat up from her spot in the tree, she was actually by the entrance, so when she looked she could see that Shuhua did not enter, or, well only the upper body did. Soojin trailed her eyes down at the arm that was holding the woman up, while her legs were drawn together and crossed, she looked comfortable in her spot, and suddenly Soojin got a crazy idea.</p><p><em>Was she watching me? </em><br/>
The thought sends a shiver down her spine, an uncomfortable shiver, but she doesn't comment on the woman's lie.</p><p>"Well, I'm awake now, so what's the problem?" She begins to stand up, and Shuhua is up with her quickly, watching carefully.</p><p>"Minnie is still sleeping, and Miyeon went to get more sticks, your friend said you're in charge of the camp." The last part of the sentence, Shuhua makes a face, a face that Soojin interpreted that the woman was in disbelief. Disbelief that she can't protect the camp? Soojin makes a small frown.</p><p>"Your friend is weird by the way." Shuhua continued, following Soojin to the middle of the camp.</p><p>"Bluffing brunette or the clumsy one?" Soojin yawned, stretching her limbs as she listens to the light chuckle of Shuhua.</p><p>"Miyeon, she didn't try to defy me at all when I told her to get sticks." Shuhua smirked, lifting her chin a bit and sitting up straighter, Soojin didn't really understand what she was getting at, and Shuhua seemed to understand because she coughs and lowers her chin and relaxes her posture again, looking around to avoid the older woman's stare.</p><p>"Anyways, where's Yuqi?" Soojin looks around the camp, finally realizing that the only reason she didn't wake up sooner was because she didn't hear the loud voice of her friend. For the past three days, at least one of them, Yuqi and Miyeon, would start a conversation soon as they woke up. But not this morning, this morning Soojin slept with no disturbances.</p><p>"She went with Soyeon." Shuhua answers, looking down at the dieing fire. Soojin also looks down she noticed Shuhua not wearing shoes like the rest of them. Now that she thinks about it, Shuhua was still in a dirtied dress, except she ripped the lower part to make it shorter and borrowed Minnie's extra pair of pants that were a bit long and baggy as they reached the top of her feet and dragged at the back a little, meanwhile she didn't put on many layers that Soyeon and Minnie would do to keep warm.</p><p>"The snow isn't a problem for us, we could go bare foot in this weather for at least a week before resting a day and starting again." Soojin blinks up at her, she felt her ears warm up for being caught, Soojin only hums out a reply, but Shuhua continues, sitting down next to her.</p><p>"I don't know why they wear the layers, maybe to blend in, or something, but I was taught to embrace myself, further enhance my abilities to what I am blessed with." Shuhua nods to herself, recalling words from years ago that Soojin wouldn't know of.</p><p>"Blending in is what kept us from trouble, sooner or later your feet will be in shoes." Minnie calls from the tree, ducking out and joining them by the fire. Shuhua turns her head away and crossed her arms.</p><p>"I won't subject to it."</p><p>"You will, else you want to deal with Soyeon?"</p><p>"It's always fun to have a fight once in awhile."</p><p>"You shouldn't start something you can't finish." All heads turn to the left, they gape at the sight of seeing Soyeon, followed by Yuqi a few feet away who was struggling to pull the elk, digging her heels into the snow and pulling. Soyeon may have snickered a few times on the way back, she just couldn't help herself, especially when Yuqi insisted to say "If you can do it, I can definitely carry it." So Soyeon handed it off out of annoyance at first, but once she realized the torture she made sure to jog away so Yuqi couldn't take back her words.</p><p>"You went hunting? With Yuqi?" Minnie asked and laughed at the brunette who collapsed into the snow once she was near enough.</p><p>"No, I caught it myself, I just had her hold my stuff." Soyeon shrugs, and pulls the elk by the antlers again, moving it around the mini circle they were in and sets it aside to look for her dagger.</p><p>"Well, let's start the meal." Shuhua clasped her hands, and smiled at her friends, but then they heard Miyeon enter the camp, she sets the pile of sticks down in the middle, letting the flame grow once again before she picked her head up to see everyone discussing the elk.</p><p>"Oh, nice catch!" Miyeon praised to Soyeon, the woman only shrugs her shoulders but nods her head in acknowledgment, Shuhua sees this interaction and stands up to meet Miyeon eye to eye.</p><p>"Are you saying it wasn't good enough, it was just...<em>nice</em>?" Shuhua frowns at Miyeon, but she feels a hand on her shoulder and looks over to Minnie.</p><p>"It was a compliment, don't take it the wrong way." She explains, and gently pulls the young woman away.</p><p>"Sorry, sometimes she interprets wrong." Minnie tells Miyeon later when the elk is gutted and cooked. The older woman sat alone at the tree cave, eating slowly as she thought over Shuhua's behavior towards her.</p><p>"It's fine, I just...was I supposed to praise Soyeon better?" The defeated look in her eyes has Minnie shaking her head rapidly.</p><p>"No, no, it's alright, really. Shuhua's just a loyal pup, she thinks highly of Soyeon that's all." Minnie explains, glancing to the two pair, Shuhua was trying to steal more food, but was scolded by Soyeon with a sharp glance, Shuhua apologies and gives Soojin the piece, ignoring Yuqi who complained instead.</p><p>"Hm...what..what rank is Shuhua?" Miyeon feels the word was foreign on her tongue, having always thought rank in the military system, but now it was a new meaning in her book, however she wasn't able to distinguish Shuhua's so Minnie answers.</p><p>"She's an alpha like you and Soyeon."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, so don't be surprised if she picks a fight, usually it's how she likes to play." Minnie laughs, creating a pause before she continued, Miyeon watched with a smile, she felt light suddenly when she listened.<br/>
"There was a time that Soyeon came back from hunting, much like this, and suddenly Shuhua just attacks her. It was so funny, because it was raining and muddy, so they were rolling around in mud forever, trying to get the other in a hold. Shuhua thought Soyeon would be tired that day when she came back, but she underestimated her and ended up in a choke hold for a couple minutes before giving in."</p><p>"That sounds...intense.." Miyeon answers honestly that it makes Minnie laugh more, and slapping the older woman's arm playfully.</p><p>"Well that's how she plays, or I don't know, I'm guessing that's how Alpha's play, I always come across fights between my alpha friends, just thinking the worst and suddenly when it's over, they're laughing it off and complimenting technique." Miyeon smiles again as she watched Minnie.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad you all get along, usually Soojin is the one who watches our fights, and it isn't for play though." Miyeon pouts, remebering a particular argument some years ago she had with Yuqi, unconsciously Miyeon rubbed her upper arm, remebering the blow.</p><p>"Miyeon." Minnie starts, letting their silence linger in the air when Miyeon turns her head.</p><p>"I'm sorry about before, I shouldn't have asked."</p><p>It's takes Miyeon a moment to understand, then she's tilting her head and forwarding her brows.</p><p>"Were you thinking about that for three days?"</p><p>"Yah." Minnie warns once she sees the smirk dance along Miyeon's lips.<br/>
"It's fine, I just, it's a tough subject." Miyeon nods and looks away to see the girls packing up, Yuqi and Soojin heading their way.</p><p>"Again, I'll be mindful next time." Minnie repeats while standing up, a ghost of a smile on her lips as she walks away.</p><p>"Yo." Yuqi hums, walking past Miyeon, Soojin stops infront of her.</p><p>"Making friends?"</p><p>"I think so."</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>They trudged through the thick deep snow, huffing once in awhile when they couldn't pull their leg free. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Soojin carried the heaviest luggage for her friends while Soyeon did for her own. The two were in the back, backs hunched and bracing the harsh wind while their friends set the lead.<br/>
Later when noon came, Shuhua joined the women in the back, hopping around them, talking animatedly from time to time. Sometimes Shuhua slipped into her mother tongue, leaving Soyeon and Shuhua to ignore her with an excuse of not understanding. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Soyeon, should we search for game?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Can I search?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No, Shuhua, you're still recovering." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm fine actuallyー"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're fine until your ribs aren't so noticable or until your shoulder blades aren't popping out of your back like a bird." Soyeon hummed, her tone soft despite her words, Soojin was vaguely curious of Soyeon's affection for her young friend. Shuhua sighed, and continued to walk between the two, swiftly she looked at Soojin. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"So how's the luggage?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"A bag full of fruit and meat, heavy, but you're not getting anything." Soojin said sharply, glancing at Soyeon's smirk. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"But don't I need it?" Shuhua tries to persuade, but persuasion doesn't work on Soojin in most cases. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes you do need it, but we can't afford to give you food every minute especially if we're....if we're going South." Soojin makes sure to avoid her gaze with Soyeon that time. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Shuhua huffs and shakes her head, she leaps forward, shifting quickly that Soojin almost fell from the surprise of seeing the black wolf again, but it was only Shuhua. She looked back, ears dipped backwards and a small snarl on the snout before she jogged forward.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Shuhua no, don't do it." Soyeon called, stepping faster that it has Soojin worried when she sees Shuhua approaching Miyeon who had her back turned talking with Yuqi.<br/>
Shuhua slows down, glancing back at Soyeon this time. The group stops when Shuhua growls, all attention on her. The women see Soyeon drop the luggage on the ground, and approach the wolf. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Now's really not the time Shuhua..." Soyeon sighs, prepping herself for what was about to come. Before Shuhua could leap forward, Minnie is in the way, her pure white coat almost blending in with the snow. Minnie snaps at Shuhua, small nips at the ears with her own growl before the black wolf is cowering away. Both shift back, an angry Minnie standing over a pouting Shuhua. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yah! Have some self control, Soyeon's had enough today, you should know better." Minnie scolds, ignoring the humans who joined together while Soyeon picks their luggage up and steps next to Minnie.<br/>
"It felt like years in there..." Shuhua said quietly, Soojin heard clearly from where she stood. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I just want things to be normal again." Shuhua drops her head, her long hair cascading on her back and over her shoulder, Soyeon pats her head. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It will be, soon as we get you home, and when you're rested and healthy." Shuhua lifts her head, looking at her friends before walking away quietly. They continue again, this time without the energetic girl. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey." Soojin says after an hour, watching the girl drag her feet, she stretched her hand and placed an apple into the girl's palm.<br/>
"I hope you like fruit." Soojin says and looks away, picking her feet up faster to get away.<br/>
From behind her she could hear the response. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Not my favorite, but I'm grateful." Shuhua takes a bite. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>A week had passed, and the man sent to the King finally arrives a day before the full moon. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>He stumbled down the long halls, entering the mass room filled with other high class and royalty. The King gave him one look over and stood up from the end of the table. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Leave us." He said softly, lifting his hand and everyone begins to shuffle out of the room.<br/>
Some gave the intruder glares, others stalked away with scowls for the disburance, it wasn't always right to order guest away like so. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I beg your pardon." The guard bowed, lifting his head only when he felt the letter in his hands being pulled away, the King eagerly unfolds the news. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I've been meaning to have a word with your general, there have been some new issues going on and rumors about the Korean platoon, but" he turns the papers over in his hands, rereading the words to make sure what he was seeing was real.<br/>
"It's seems that those rumors may come to light very soon now that there are three suspects." With a gesture of his hand, he tells the guard to follow him to the table, there maps and journals of war plans were being made. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Sit, sit, it'll only be a moment, afterwards I'll send you down to be tended for rest." The King said kindly and pulled out his feather, the guard tensed, knowing that this was to be sent everywhere within the Northern Land. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"If I may, what rumors have you heard." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"The rumors I hear come from the lord's and lady's, they speak about an alliance in my army." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He lays out a few scrolls, prepping his case for writing. His characters were sloppy, which explained why he had multiple scrolls out, he throws out his first one within a few seconds before beginning again. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"There have been sightings from multiple platoons that we have spread out, thankfully those sightings are near the border, but a few rare ones are seen in the middle, right here."<br/>
He points his feather, the guard had already memorized most of the area, so he can tell what the spot the King points too. Part of the land that deals with trade and holds the main towns, in other words, where lord's and ladies live with the occasional peasants, the rumors always start there. The King sets the feather down, looking over his words, he recalls the faint laughter of his daughter pointing at his writing before he blinks away the memory. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I want this copied, and sent to each city, to every town, and even the villages, spread to every part of the Northern Land." His voice was firm as he stood, shoulders back, chin up.<br/>
The guard stands quickly to bow respectfully and is given the new order of the King. He rushes out of the mass room quickly, passing through the halls and past lingering guests who eye him with disgust. Once outside, and safe away from palace guards, he peaks at the King's words. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Yo</em><em>u have worried over the theft, you have asked me abundant questions of the trespasser and now I can give you the news. </em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>About two months ago, there have been sightings of an alliance that may very well threaten this land. However, you may not worry, it is believed we've now have key suspects in this twisted plot of lending out our plans, who infact now jeopardize our land, our homes, our families, our children! </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Three women, all whom are familiar with one another, have disappeared suddenly just before the raid of a town near the main river. Should you hear the uttered names of"Ivy" "Rain" and "Miyeon" you may believe it is they who are our traitors. Defectives who pay the price of treason. As an reward for their capture, dead or alive, you will be guaranteed an handsome pay- </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The guard doesn't get to read the rest, he hears the heavy footsteps from multiple people behind him echo down the hall, he rushes away, stepping into the smoothened snow ground and climbs onto his horse. He leaves suddenly, ignoring the farewells that shout after him. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>A good cause, a good cause. </em><br/>
The guard chanted in his head, he sighed as he remebered his friends death. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"She said for a good cause, but..." He tucks the letter into his bag once the horse slows down. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Is her name Ivy? Who is Rain?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Chapter 7 </b><br/>
＿＿＿＿＿＿＿</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It's cold when she wakes up. It's winter so she wasn't surprised, but she deeply missed summer. She clutched her cloak, hugging her body for warmth as she stared outside the tree cave, watching the day come slowly. She laid content in her spot, listening to the soft breathing of her two friends in slumber, her eyes felt heavy again, until she heard someone outside walking around. Yuqi lifts her gaze to see Soyeon pass by the tree, she was able to catch a glimpse of her attire, no boots, cloak off, and a bag slung over the shoulder. With difficulty, she pushes up from the ground, making staggering steps to be quiet and gather her belongings. She pulled her hair back into a low pony tail before she tied on her belt and grabbed her sword and bag. </p>
</div><p><br/>
She looked around the camp, a small area, many dead bushes surrounded them, and the tall naked trees towered over. Yuqi snaps her neck to the left, towards the direction she saw Soyeon leave off to. With a huff, she makes a haste to catch up.</p><p>"Hey!" She called out once there was some distance from the camp.</p><p>"Soyeon, wait up!" Yuqi frowned when the woman ignores her, <em>again</em>. She figured with their first morning hunt, the second would at least be better, after all, a week has passed since then, Yuqi sighs, concluding the morning will be silent as she catches up.</p><p>"Good morning." Yuqi grumbles out, making sure to point her stare at the woman who only keeps her attention forward. So they walked, occasionally Yuqi would see Soyeon look up, checking the sky. Sometimes she would notice Soyeon do a pause, and then walk again, it confuses Yuqi.</p><p>So she tries it. When Soyeon looked up, she would look up, only to see a sky with a few clouds, when Soyeon paused, Yuqi paused, she looked around, saw only the dead forest. She yawns, realizing it was indeed pretty early to be up and about.</p><p><em>Nothing to whine for, soldiers wake like this. </em><br/>
She reminds herself, but then she shakes her head. <em>Not</em><em> a soldier anymore...</em></p><p>"Hm?" Yuqi looks down to see Soyeon was handing her bag to Yuqi, the brunette takes it quickly as Soyeon stalks off towards the small pond. She watched Soyeon check the pond, grabbing a rock and smashes a hole into the ice, she looks up at Yuqi.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I would think a canister would be helpful here." She says tiredly, lifting a brow at Yuqi who gets flustered, opening the bag and rummaged out the canister, she makes quick steps to hand it to Soyeon. Taking a step back and watching silently as Soyeon refills the canister before she looks up at Yuqi, she reached out her hand again, Yuqi stares at her.<br/>
Soyeon clicks her tongue.<br/>
"Really? Are you not awake or what?"</p><p>"Uh...." Yuqi is deeply confused so she does the next best thing.</p><p>She takes Soyeon's hand, and pulls her up while keeping their hands together. Soyeon blinks at her while Yuqi just stares at her as if she's just committed the biggest mistake of her life.</p><p>"Your canister, I was asking- just- you do it yourself." Soyeon sighs, retracting her hand quickly and walks past the woman, snatching her bag away, leaving Yuqi to her embarrassment.</p><p><em>Of course she was asking for the canister! </em>Yuqi scolds herself before noticing that she was being left behind, <em>again.</em></p><p>But she did notice something else.</p><p>Unlike the first time when Yuqi grabbed her, Soyeon was more reserved, and dare she think, <em>gentle, </em>as she pulled her hand away. Yuqi wonders if she feels ill, or maybe she was just actually tired. By her predicament, Yuqi told them they'd reach the border within a month's time, so maybe Soyeon dreaded the travel. That would make sense, Yuqi thinks, Soyeon always tries to shake her off.</p><p>
  <em>"A month?" Minnie asked, looking at the drawings from Yuqi's journal, notes scribbled on the side and the lines of a route drawn too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, with how large our party is, more stops will happen, and the task of supplies is at hand." Yuqi explains, looking at each of them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And the storm." Soyeon chimes in, everyone looks at her, Minnie and Shuhua make a face as if coming to the realization. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh that's right! The storm will definitely be a problem." Minnie hums, while Shuhua crossed her arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How'd you know?" Miyeon asked, Soyeon only points at the sky, at the same time the wind picks up, tossling their hair and the papers of Yuqi's journal. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, so supplies, and the storm, that's why it's going to take a month, maybe even two if we can't beat the storm in time." Yuqi sighs. </em>
</p><p>"The storm..." Yuqi whispers, now raising her head to sky just as Soyeon does.</p><p><em>She's tracking....the weather? </em><br/>
Yuqi pauses when Soyeon does, this time she observes her carefully. The woman's head twitches to the left, Yuqi doesn't notice anything around them, and then the right, she hears a tree branch fall, Soyeon walks again.<br/>
<em>She's listening. </em></p><p>Yuqi smiles, seemingly in victory as she figures out these two movements. She brings her journal out, documenting the moment.</p><p>
  <em>Soyeon, she's a weird one. But she knows what to do, doesn't she? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It must have taken years to understand the surroundings, and identify weather patterns. Maybe it didn't take years, she's practically part of mother nature, given her heritage. </em>
</p><p>"Yuqi."</p><p>Yuqi lifts her eyes away from her journal, glancing to the side to find Soyeon holding the bag up. Yuqi jogs over and takes the bag, soon as she has it on her shoulder, Soyeon takes off.</p><p>"Huh? Hey wait up." Yuqi jogs with Soyeon, she noticed her brows were forward, and her posture was starting to lean down as if she'll take a leap. Then Yuqi remebers, she joined Soyeon for the hunt.</p><p><em>Soyeon is hunting. </em><br/>
Yuqi then stops her pursuit, allowing Soyeon to leave her behind. She sees the glimpse of the woman's body shift as fast as lighting, she sees the pointed ears and tail before she could no longer spot her.</p><p>"I wonder what she'll catch." Yuqi hummed, putting her journal away and then readjusting Soyeon's bag in her arms before sitting under a tree. She doesn't know how long she waited for the woman to return, she faintly remebered her eyes getting heavy, and her head feeling dizzy. She wakes up to someone shaking her shoulder, she looks up quickly in alert, relaxing when she sees Soyeon.</p><p>"Uh...hey?" Yuqi blinks up tiredly, and realized she was practically cuddling the woman's bag with her knees drawn up. She lifts the bag up with a sheepish smile, pouts when Soyeon wordlessly takes it and begins to walk away, her other hand holding two white hares. And just like that they walk back in silence.</p><p>The mornings continued like that. Each time Yuqi would wake to hear Soyeon already leaving, hurrying Yuqi struggles to catch up. Yuqi quickly realized that Soyeon seems to make it her job to hunt every other morning, and she soon tunes in with the job. During the last day of the week, Yuqi was already able to tune into the schedule. Waking up earlier each time, and soon she was up and ready before Soyeon even stepped out of her own tree cave. The first time it happened, Yuqi wanted to smile, to snicker at her even.</p><p>She was quick to comprehend why she was awake so early, without wasting time, she kicked off her cloak, and began to tie her hair into two twin buns, letting her bangs free, she was in a good mood. She didn't wear her armor, figuring out that it'll only slow her downーshe actually figured it out from Soyeon's lack of heavy layersーand has now started to practice her breath control. Inhaling through the nose and slowly out the mouth, she hated it. Soon as she shed off her heavy armor, and only wore her cloak and scarf with other various clothing items, she feared she'll die of hypothermia, when in reality she was covered plenty.</p><p>She stepped out of the tree cave, glancing back to look over her sleeping friends. Soojin was curled up on her side, her back facing the entrance while Miyeon was on her back, arms spread out as she slept. She looks over to see Soyeon, she looked as though she had just woken up. Yuqi pulled a smile as Soyeon hadn't noticed her yet, she took the chance to scan over her appearance. Soyeon's hair was a bit messy, her face looked drowsy and a bit puffy by the eyes, overall Yuqi couldn't help it when thoughts of the woman appearing cute came up in her mind.</p><p>When Soyeon did notice, Yuqi wanted to laugh, but she kept a straight face. The woman froze in her spot, staring at Yuqi with squinted eyes, it looked like she stopped breathing but then she scanned her attire.</p><p>"Aren't you going to get ready? We have breakfast to catch." Yuqi said cooly, her lips twitching while she crossed her arms, leaning against a tree casually. She only heard a small grumble from Soyeon, and watched as she ran a hand through her hair and head back inside the tree cave, appearing out a few minutes later with her bag and a cloak.</p><p>"Huh? A cloak?" Yuqi blinks, her smugness going away, Soyeon raised a brow, glancing up and down at her.</p><p>"I assumed you were confident in today's weather." She hummed, but she stared directly into her eyes, and Yuqi fought back a blush, blinking rapidly as she noticed the tone.</p><p><em>Is she teasing me? </em><br/>
Yuqi didn't get to ask, because Soyeon throws her cloak back into her tree cave where her own friends were sleeping.<br/>
<em>She definitely teased! </em><br/>
Yuqi was left shocked as Soyeon smirked at her.</p><p>It was...well it was new. It sparked something in Yuqi that morning. She thought it was hope for friendship but all her hopes died when Soyeon gave her the silent treatment again, and sometimes she saw no hope whatsoever when they argued.</p><p>"I can't believe you did that!" Soyeon snapped suddenly, looking over to see Yuqi on her back, panting from running.</p><p>"It was going to bite you! What did you expect!?"</p><p>"It's a mouse! I can take a hit! But now-" Soyeon thrusted her arms out "you just lost our meal! You fool!"</p><p>"I'm no fool! You just weren't fast enough!"</p><p>"Oh, right, like you're any better!"</p><p>"Of course I am!" Yuqi crossed her arms, knowing full well that she was bluffing, because her ears started to feel warm and she was unaware that her nostrils have flared.</p><p>"You literally through the rock at <em>me!" </em></p><p>
  <em>"You were in the way!" </em>
</p><p>If she was being honest, Yuqi didn't mind the arguments, or the teasing. If anything she didn't mind anything that meant Soyeon would even look at her and talk to her. There's just something Yuqi wants to figure out, there's a lore within Soyeon, and she wants to know it.</p><p>Why does she hate humans so much?</p><p>What could she have possible seen, or heard to make her hatred so deep?</p><p>Yuqi knew it was a loss cause, because with every morning of only arguing and rare teasing, Yuqi was left with no answers. Returning to camp with no conversations, and then going to the day conversing with everyone but Soyeon. It makes her upset when Soyeon doesn't even glance her way, she could only be grateful that even her friends had the silent treatment, she honestly didn't want to be the only one.</p><p>So, just like any other day of travel, they returned, everyone was awake and tending to the camp, the fireplace ready for their catch.<br/>
"She lost it." Soyeon murmured in annoyance, Yuqi gasps from the accusation.</p><p>"She lost it!"</p><p>"You scared it off! And then threw a rock at me!"</p><p>"You were in the way! How many times do I gotta say it!?"</p><p>"It was infront of <em>you! </em>But you threw a rock at <em>me! </em>While I was <em>behind </em>it!"</p><p>"Ugh, quick arguing!" Minnie whined, tugging at Soyeon's shirt to retreat. She does, with a huff and a shrug of her shoulders she takes a seat next to Shuhua who was pouting.</p><p>"We have no breakfast?"</p><p>"Shu, really?"</p><p>"My bones are right here." She defends.</p><p>"Right, sorry..." Minnie hums, and pulls out the last bit of fruit they had left.<br/>
"So now you can eat something healthy."<br/>
Shuhua evidently looked sick for even looking at the fruit.</p><p>"Just an apple is fine." She said quietly and Minnie placed the apple in her hand, slowly she munched down on it.</p><p>"We should head to town." Soojin says quietly from her place by Miyeon. Shuhua glanced to Soyeon, while Minnie was already packing. When their eyes met, they had a silent conversation before Soyeon breaks her gaze first.</p><p>"We should."</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>There wasn't anything great about the town, Yuqi observed. It was a quiet place, but still lively with people as they shopped and spoke softly to one another, making way for others. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Am I crazy, or is this place like, one of the rarest places in the land?" Yuqi chuckled while she turned to look at Miyeon. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey?" Yuqi nudged her friend, the brunette snaps her attention to Yuqi. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Nevermind, what's up with you?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't know." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Huh?" Miyeon only shrugs her shoulders, and follows Soojin down the streets, towards a two story hotel. Looking at the exterior, the place was made of wood, but they could easily identify some stone modifications, the windows were clean and they saw curtains were on the otherside of them. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>One by one they walked inside the small hotel, the lobby was so small however that Soyeon and Miyeon decided to stand outside. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"How much is available?" Soojin muttered, surprisingly the lady at the table heard her. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We have three rooms, two with one bed, the last with two." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We're a party of six, we'll take the rooms." Soojin finishes the transaction by setting down three gold coins before motioning Yuqi to get the others. Shuhua watched the woman stare at Soojin, there was a glint in her eyes that she couldn't comprehend. She recognized the look, it worried Shuhua, she was about to speak up when she sensed Soyeon's presence with Miyeon's. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Tch." Shuhua turned her head away from Miyeon as soon as the woman looked at her. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hm?" Miyeon looks to Soyeon for help, Soyeon shakes her head and motions for her to follow. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The hotel was surprisingly silent as well, the two staff members they spot didn't even bother to greet them or spare a glance. But soon as they reached the rooms, it was time to decide who was with who. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Me and Miyeon will share." Soojin says immediately, already opening her door, ignoring Yuqi's whines to be her roommate. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ugh..." Yuqi pouts, her two friends now gone, leaving her alone with the others, before she could answer anything, Soyeon interrupts her. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You'll stay with me." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"What?" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Soyeon-" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Minnie, I trust that Shuhua will behave and try not to sneak out, correct?" Soyeon gives a sharp stare to the girl immediately, both of them nod their heads before walking away in a hurry, most likely to escape said stare. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Why can't I room with Minnie?" Yuqi muttered, but she already knew the answer.<br/>
<em>I'm human, that's why. </em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Unfortunately. The room Yuqi chose had only one bed. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>Shit. </em>Yuqi began to freak out, almost walking stiffly into the room and around to set her belongings down. When she turned around she saw Soyeon already pulling the blankets back and taking one of the pillows and then...<br/>
She lays down on the floor. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Soyeon?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Night." Yuqi peaks around the bed, and saw the woman curl up, drawing her knees to her chest and cradled the pillow by her head, closing her eyes as she laid on her side. Yuqi sits on the bed, untied her boots and hair before laying back down, evidently exhausted. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Wait, don't we have to get supplies? It's only the afternoon." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes, but I don't want to, specifically I don't need to." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Yuqi sighs, "So what your saying is that I have to go." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Definitely." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No thanks." Yuqi mocks back, pulling the blankets up and adjusting herself to get comfortable under the covers. Soon as she found her spot, her eyes already began to feel heavy, and she was fast asleep. Unbeknownst to Yuqi, Soyeon immediately stands back up, and tip toes around towards the brunette's bag. She snatches it up before leaving towards the door, she glanced down the hall and then to Soojin who just stepped out. Soyeon hides, listening as the woman passed by, until she could no longer hear the footsteps. She makes a haste down the hall after shutting the door and knocks on the other. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Soyeon?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I have her bag." Soyeon says once she's stepped inside their room. Shuhua was on the bed, laying upside down while Minnie was on the floor, reading through a few books she found in the drawers. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"How'd you get it?" Shuhua asked, sliding off the bed and next to Minnie, she lays on her stomach, poking the books. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"The fool fell asleep." Soyeon hummed, and pulls the bag close, opening it up and pulling out a few items. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She pulled out standard survival materials, like a knife, bandages, and rock, there were other items such as wrapped snacks and her canister, even a few rags and...Soyeon's face went pink when she came across a <em>certain </em>material that she learned the human women used for their menstruation times, she was quick to avoid the material and grabs the journal, quickly closing the bag to avoid it. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Minnie scoots away for Shuhua to sit up and help Soyeon examine the few items, looking for anything that meant trouble for them. With the journal in her hand, Soyeon opens it up to the first page. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It was blank, she turns to the next, and found a few scribbled words. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>I can't do this anymore.</em><br/>
<em>I failed, again. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>There was no signed date, or any names, but Soyeon realized this was a broken Korean handwriting because as she turned the next page only Chinese characters were followed.<br/>
She glanced at Shuhua, but the girl was busy examining a dagger made from bone, there was a frown on her face but when she caught Soyeon's eye she made a quick adjustment, she smiled before setting the dagger down.<br/>
Soyeon flips to the next few pages, skipping the chinese words until she came across a word bank. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>English? </em>Soyeon looked over the writing, she knew a few of the English alphabet so she could make out the A's and E's, she vaguely remembered that she had picked up some pages from Punnan that were in English.<br/>
However, it seems Yuqi was beginning her studies on the language as Soyeon reads out the translations she was able to make.<br/>
Like <em>'Today is sunny' </em><br/>
Or <em>'My name is Yuqi and I am good' </em><br/>
Just simple translations, Soyeon reads a date at the corner of the page along with a number.<br/>
<em>14 </em><em>- March 7th </em><br/>
It was strange, but Soyeon assumes Yuqi was fourteen at the time, which then surprises her because then that would mean Yuqi has been studying English for six years. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Anything suspicious?" Minnie hums from the bed she had moved to earlier, and continues to read through a short story of a fairytale. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Nah, just the standard." Shuhua yawns while Soyeon continues reading the journal, reading varies adventures that Yuqi had wrote down.<br/>
In the beginning Soyeon has noticed the happiness in the writing, the down to earth details and diction, however, as she slipped through the pages, and years, it seemed like happiness was slowly washing away. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The flowers were very colorful, the sky was clear, and the waterfall was just right. </em><br/>
<em>I wish to see it again, but now I just leave it be, I don't have time to explore anymore, I have become a soldier, I must leave it behind.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>As the happiness went away, so did the stories, the dates would have a huge gap in between them, from June to September for a new entry. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It's October now, and Soyeon's found her lastest entries, surprisingly two that were within the same month. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>2</em>
    <em>0 - </em>
    <em>October 3rd </em><br/>
<em>I want us to get along. Our lives depend on their help, my friends need peace, if I can become her friend, it'll be easier for our friends to get along.... wouldn't it? </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>But she is intimidating.....and pretty....and-</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Soyeon blinks, seeing that the last bit was scribbled, she makes a realization that this must've been the time Yuqi first followed her for the morning hunt. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>2<em>0 - </em><em>October 12</em><br/>
<em>Soyeon, she's a weird one. But she knows what to do, doesn't she? </em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>It must have taken years to understand the surroundings, and identify weather patterns. Maybe it didn't take years, she's practically part of mother nature, given her heritage. </em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
Soyeon raised her brows, this was yesterday.</p><p>She closed the journal, slightly disappointed to not have found anything that was suspicious. She was honestly tired of having to watch the human party, Miyeon was indeed labeled 'human' to fit their lot.</p><p>"Unfortunately, it's a bust." Soyeon sighs, Minnie chuckles at her, Shuhua stays silent.</p><p>"Told'ya."</p><p>"I can never be to careful." Soyeon huffs, placing all the items back inside, she drops the journal by accident and sees the pages flip towards the back.</p><p>
  <em>I miss my friends. I hate when they leave me behind these walls, I feel trapped here. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm scared to be alone. Will they never return? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where did they go? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>10 - August 7 </em>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Huh?" Yuqi blinked up at the ceiling, the wood standing out against the smoothened walls, she looks around the room, realizing she may have slept through the day and guessed that evening was approaching. She sits up in the bed, and peaks over to see Soyeon was still on the floor, this time she had some paper in her hands, from here it looked like she was reading English. Yuqi ignores her, and searches the room, she saw her bag was still on the table she left it at. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What's it say?" Yuqi hums, her voice laced with sleep, Soyeon tucks the pages closer to herself. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Nothing." She dismisses quickly, folding the pages and placing it inside her boots before sitting up. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Can you even read it?" Yuqi said with her eyes closed, when she got no answer she wanted to laugh, however when she opened her eyes she found Soyeon staring out the window. Yuqi closed her mouth and forwards her brows, debating what to say. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you want me to help?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No." Yuqi was surprised when she answered immediately. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh...okay." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm going into town." She says, Yuqi nods her head, not trusting herself to say anything, afraid that she'll sound to desperate if she asked to tag along. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh, right now? Uh! Goodbye then!" Yuqi called after Soyeon, but it was too late, she had closed the door. Yuqi lays back in bed, wondering if she should doing anything, but what can she do? </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The travel is already long, the only thing they can do is stock up on supplies and move on to the next day of travel. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Damn it Soyeon!" Yuqi says loudly, kicking off the bed sheets and stumbling to get her boots on. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Doesn't she know it's a two man job to get the food?!" Or, Yuqi wants Soyeon to acknowledge the fact that she is supposed to go with her to get food together for their friends, or anything related to supplies. But no, Soyeon likes it solo and leaves the brunette behind without warning. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She pulls open her door, surprised to see the youngest out of them, Shuhua. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I need to talk to you." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Uh, well, I-" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's urgent that we speak about it now." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay, okay." Yuqi surrenders, her shoulders slumping to miss the chance of tagging along with Soyeon. Yuqi doesn't have time to set her bag down or even sit when Shuhua pulls out the bone dagger from her pocket. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Where'd you get this?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What the- how did-" Yuqi looks at her bag.<br/>
"I could've sworn I-" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Answer me." Shuhua says in a low voice, her eyes narrowed and a frown on her lips. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't understand, it's just a dagger." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"From where?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"A village? Some guy said it was his, but I took it and it turns out to be a scavenger's-" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"A scavenger?" Shuhua backs away, surprised to be hearing such a thing. Yuqi was confused when the woman begins to tear up. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It can't be possible, can it?"<br/>
Shuhua looks ready to burst, but Yuqi sees the moment when sadness becomes madness. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What did you do!"<br/>
Shuhua leaps at Yuqi, sending her to the ground, her head hitting against the floor while her bag flew off and hit the table next to them, the lamp falling down and breaking it's glass all around them. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Answer me!" Shuhua takes Yuqi by the collar of her shirt, pulls her up before slamming her down again. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What? I- ow!" Yuqi's head hits the floor again. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"This was Kuzan's! What did you do to him!" Shuhua yelled in Yuqi's face, finally the brunette gets her hands on the woman, and flips them over. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I got it from a market!" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Liar!" Shuhua pushed up and throws Yuqi to the ground again, the dagger slides out of Shuhua's hands and hits against the door. They both freeze and look at the dagger before looking at each other. Shuhua jumps off first, but Yuqi grabs her by the legs. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't! I didn't kill anyone! I swear it!" Yuqi yells. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Down the hall, Soojin was just returning and heard the commotion in Yuqi's room. She opens the door quickly. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ow!" Shuhua falls against Yuqi once the door slams into her face, Soojin gasps when she sees the blood trickle down her chin while Yuqi groans underneath Shuhua. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Get off me!" Yuqi pushed her away, but Shuhua only growls at Soojin, it's like the hit was a direct trigger now because Shuhua jumps away and shifts. Her wolf tall and baring teeth at the two. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What's going on?!" Miyeon jumps into the picture, she sensed distress and picked up a mixture of old flowers, before she could ask again, Shuhua attacks her, biting into her shoulder and they fall out into the hallway, scaring a mother and her child. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"A wolf! A wolf!" The mother cried and dragged her son away from the scene. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Shuhua!" Minnie yells down the hall, rushing to stop her, she gasped when Soojin drew her blade.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I knew it! It was just a trick wasn't it!" Soojin yelled and gets ready to swing her sword. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Stop!" Yuqi yells, and tackles Soojin down, surprising Shuhua and Miyeon when they fall next to them. Miyeon uses this chance to push Shuhua off her, grabbing her by the ear and twisting her head, forcing the wolf to move.<br/>
Shuhua rolls onto her back before crashing into the wall, causing a loud echo in the building. </p>
</div><p><br/>
"Everyone stop it!" Yuqi yells once she stands up, Miyeon cradles her shoulder, feeling the blood spilling fast while Soojin grips her sword's handle, the knuckles turning white.</p><p>"Where's Soyeon?" Soojin asks before Yuqi could speak, everyone turns their heads each way, spotting no silver hair.</p><p>"Was it just a set up? She leaves to get horses and you kill us?!" Soojin takes a step towards Minnie again, but Yuqi thrusts her arms out to stop her, Miyeon stands up, but Shuhua growls at her for even moving.</p><p>"No! It's a misunderstanding! It's my fault Shuhua's upset!" Yuqi yells, Soojin shakes her head and looks at Shuhua.</p><p>"Upset is an understatement, she's ready to kill." Soojin says darkly, and pulls her arm back before throwing the sword. Time slowed down, Yuqi knew her friend had the best accuracy and precision when it came to hitting her target, her heart stopped when Miyeon stepped in the way. The blade cutting into the already wounded shoulder, she stumbled backwards into Shuhua, sliding down and passes out from shock.</p><p>"Miyeon!" Yuqi and Minnie scream, rushing over to help the woman, Shuhua stood frozen after haven shifted back in her human form, eyes fixed on Soojin who glared at Shuhua before turning her attention back to Miyeon. As the situation begin to die down from anger, and now to worry, Shuhua watches, face twisted up in guilt while she watched them, she looked down at her feet, coincidentally standing next to the dagger. She crouched down, picked it up quickly before running away down the hall, tears building up that her vision blurred and she stumbled into a few people who then cursed at her.</p><p>She slammed the door open, rushing out with her head down, and running anywhere her legs would take her.</p><p>
  <em>I fucked up! I should've just talked about it calmly! But I fucked up! I ruined the plan! Now they won't help us! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They're defectives now." Minnie said while Shuhua swayed with sleep, straining her eyes to stay awake while she rested against Soyeon's shoulder. The woman frowned and shook her head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So? That's their problem, we have to get Shuhua home now." Soyeon stated, crossing her arms but Minnie sighs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's the problem, we're low on food, and I don't think Shuhua will have enough strength to protect me if something happens." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can protect you, I can protect you both." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, right, and also look for food each morning for Shuhua? And then scout ahead while Shuhua can barely stand and I have to hold her? Or how about you staying awake every night, because I know for a fact you will do that and-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll do it all, so long as they're gone." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And I won't allow it." Minnie frowned, anger building up at her friends stubbornness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not everything is meant to be this way, Soyeon, we have a chance and we should use it, we need their help, they can help you hunt, and guard the camps, they can pay and make conversations to the people in the towns for us, negotiations or slang that we aren't familiar with." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And? What makes you think they'll follow anyways?" Soyeon sighed, her back hunched forward, Shuhua closes her eyes, but she hummed once in a while to signal she was listening, because it was important information she concludes to herself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Remember my brothers? And their little... rebellion group?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh god....please don't tell me-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We can take them to the clan Soyeon, drop them there and that's it, they're off our backs free." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You sure you just don't want your little crush to suffer the consequences of treason?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Soyeon please-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fine." She waves her hand up, "Only because we owe a debt, and I want it gone so I don't owe nothing else for them. But if anything happens, and I mean if one of them even tries to threaten you, I'm calling it off, got it?" Soyeon looks sharply to Minnie who nods her head quickly before nudging Shuhua gently. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shuhua? You understand?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, I understand." </em>
</p><p>She sat in an alley, hugging her knees while she stared at the bone in her hands. Her lungs burned from running so far away in her poor condition, while her eyes stung from crying for almost an hour. She was cold, but she shivered when she thought about Soojin's glare, was terrified of the moment she was going to die from whom she thought was her savior.</p><p>"Soyeon's right. They're all the same..." She whispered to no one but herself, her hands clenched on the dagger, drawing blood in palms that would pool out and drip to the ground.</p><p>"There's no such thing as a savior...not in this world, only the strongest will prevail." She recited while her tears began to fall again as she remebered a booming voice of a male, they towered over her, they had short hair that reached to their ears, a groomed beard with a deep frown and hard eyes, beside this man stood scavanger filth, Shuhua thought she was hallucinating as she sat in the alley, maybe she was, the two stood watching her, showing mocked grins and whispered at her.</p><p>"<em>And the weak will die</em>."</p><p><em>"You're weak."</em><br/>
Shuhua choked on her sobs, trying to keep silent, as if she wasn't allowed to voice it out.</p><p>"<em>You'll never fulfill your destiny." </em><br/>
Hyperventilating made her head dizzy with unpleasant memories of Punnan and other fears.</p><p>"<em>Never</em>."</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Miyeon?"<br/>
A voice whispered, she fluttered her eyes open, blinking a few times to adjust to the candle lit room. She heard a few voices, harsh whispers, an argument.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It was an accident, she wouldn't attack without a reason-" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"She attacked regardless, Yuqi, you can't possibly be on her side about this!" Soojin huffed, and Miyeon takes notice that it was Yuqi by her side on the bed, the brunette turns her head up. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It was a misunderstanding, Minnie is right, she had a reason, but she just....she just didn't comprehend well-" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"She tried to kill you!" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Argh!</em> And you tried to kill me, <em>and her!" </em>Minnie growled out, Yuqi stands up, putting herself between the two who stepped towards each other. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Where's Shuhua?"<br/>
Everyone goes silent when they hear Miyeon. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're awake? Already?" Minnie says first, approaching quickly only for Soojin to step in the way, Yuqi puts a hand on her shoulder, but the raventte brushes it off with a glare. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Take another step" Soojin puts her sword out, "I dare you." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Says the one who did that." Minnie retorts, using her head to gesture to the woman on the bed. Miyeon feels that her skin is exposed to the cold air, she looks over herself, relieved that she had her chest bindings on but also took notice of the bandages. She begins to sit up, causing Yuqi to fuss at her to lay back down. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Where's...where's Shuhua....Soojin you didn't...you didn't do what I think you did right?" Miyeon says in a panick, the woman takes her eyes off Minnie to stare at her friend, guilt was spread on her face. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No...I did not, you...you got in the way...I'm sorry." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Miyeon doesn't say anything, just sits there in silence with the rest of them, it's an enough distraction to Soojin because Minnie crossed over and pulls Miyeon into a gentle hug.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Thank you....thank you for stepping in the way....I know it sounds strange but-" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I understand." Miyeon says quietly, still not looking up to meet anyone's eyes. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What do we do....Soyeon could be back any second, what do we say?" Yuqi says quickly, anxiety pooling in along with a small devastation that they won't be getting their getaway boat. Minnie let's the brunette go, sitting next to her on the bed and looks down at her hands. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I...I don't know...." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We have to find Shuhua first." Miyeon speaks up, Soojin sighs, so Miyeon looks at her. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Soojin</em> and I will find Shuhua." She rephrased. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Miyeon." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Soojin." </em>Miyeon narrowed her eyes, a rare moment for her to be acting her age and appear as the superior one amongst their group. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We can't afford to lose this connection, not now, as soon as Soyeon realizes that there's been a fight, it's over, for everyone." Miyeon makes sure to look at each of them, even Minnie who gives a silent thanks. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Miyeon then attempts to stand, the pain shoots down her body, making her sit back down. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Miyeon, just rest here with Minnie, I'll look for-" Yuqi starts. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'll find her." Soojin cuts in, Yuqi snaps her head towards her before glancing at Minnie who was also giving her a hard stare. So Soojin puts away her sword, and unclips her belt that was holding her weapon, dropping it to the ground. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You have my word." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She doesn't think when she's angry. At least that's what Yuqi tells her, because it's rare when she gets angry, today was the acception. Actually, Soojin scoffs, this whole situation has made her angry. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Evening approached when they were waiting for Miyeon to become stable, shockingly she did very quickly, even Minnie was surprised at how fast her healing abilities were. It gave Soojin some time to actually think about her actions. Think about the look the young woman gave her. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Back against the wall, eyes wide with shock and fear. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Why would she be afraid? She was going to kill Yuqi and Miyeon, wasn't she? </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>So why did she look at me like that? </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Soojin stomped her way down the quiet street of the quiet town. She found the place mysterious to be of such a neutral calmness, if that makes any sense, Soojin rubs her temples, a headache forming. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Despite her ways of keeping her word, she wasn't sure how she was going to find Shuhua, she doesn't exactly have the keen sense of smell like a wolf to track the woman down. But she has a brain, doesn't she?<br/>
Soojin takes a moment to think of the conditions of the town, and then the characteristics of the woman. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>For one, the town wasn't busy at the moment, meaning if Shuhua was running, she'd probably get very far. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Then there's two, Shuhua is in poor health. This fact hits Soojin in the face.<br/>
Shuhua isn't in any condition to even fight, and be running so far. Soojin picks up her pace into a steady jog, looking left and right to spot any dark long hair. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>I should let her freeze. Soojin becomes startled by the thought when she knows it's true. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She's the enemy, this could put some leverage on Soyeon, and we have Minnie, she thinks. Soon as a plan begins to form, it all crashes down when she finds Shuhua in an alley, curled up in a ball on her side, snow had coated over her. Soojin stands there at the entrance of the alley, staring at the body. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she didn't even know why. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She's dead.<br/>
Soojin hopes she's not. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>This is good then.<br/>
Soojin doesn't believe herself. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She races over to the woman, kneeling and checking for a pulse, she was shocked of how cold her skin felt under her palm. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>This isn't right. </em>Soojin yells at herself, remebering Tonzo's eyes turning cold on her.<br/>
Except she didn't kill him, but she blames herself, and now she fears she'll have another nightmare. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Another nightmare because she was reckless to protect her friends and costed another innocent life. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She's innocent, right?<br/>
Soojin thinks, scooping Shuhua up into her arms after breathing a sigh of relief because she still has a pulse. She pulls off her cloak, thankful she wore a clip on and throws it over Shuhua's body, tucking her in while she holds her up. It reminds her of the first time she had Shuhua in her arms. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Wait in here, we'll keep an eye out for Soyeon." Yuqi tells her while Miyeon and Minnie talk outside, staring at the forest. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>So she waits. She sat stiffly, unsure of the woman in arms. Unsure if she'll wake up suddenly and tear out her heart or something. Because this an enemy. </em>
    <em>However the longer she waits, the more she became relaxed and admired the woman's beauty. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Soojin overlooked the woman's features before simply because they were running away, but now that she has this moment to herself, she can't help but stare in awe at the woman's soft face of beauty, even if she looks starved and dehydrated. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>In Soojin's eyes, she looked beautiful</em>. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>And she still does. Soojin feels a deep regret in her chest as she carries Shuhua back, whispering for the woman to stay with her, stay alive. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Please, please, please..." Soojin chants, jogging back to the hotel, unfortunately, Shuhua had ran deep into town, making it hard for Soojin to remeber which way she should go. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Leave me be." She heard Shuhua say, or at least she thought. She takes shelter under the porch of some store. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't deserve this life....please..." Shuhua repeats, lifting her head to look Soojin in the eyes. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I can't do that." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I deserve it don't I?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No." Soojin ignores her hatred thoughts<br/>
"You don't." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's only right that you finish the job..." Shuhua continues to insist, Soojin shakes her head, keeping her mouth shut and stares past her. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"But why? What changed? Why won't you kill me?!" Shuhua trembled in Soojin's arms that she noticed the young woman was slowly gaining her warmth back, healing like Miyeon. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Because I made a mistake. I've been making many of them..." Soojin admits, and brings her close, hugging her tightly but also carefully. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"And I'm sorry for that."<br/>
She hears choked sobs, and feels the woman's hands clutch the back of her shirt. And Soojin couldn't help but imagine herself laughing at this, an ex-soldier, and ex of many things, hugging a werewolf, an enemy, sharing empathy and regret with each other.<br/>
Until Shuhua of course wrestled herself out of Soojin's arms while she was jogging, dropping her and tripping herself. They both fall into the snow, and take a moment to realize what just happened. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Shuhua lifts her head, and looks over at Soojin who gets a full view of tears streaming down her face. Soojin sits up, they don't talk, just silence when Soojin comes by to kneel next to her, turning around and reaching her hands back. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I won't drop you." Soojin says softly, and looks over her shoulder before looking back at the ground, it takes a moment for Shuhua to understand. She moves forward, and wraps her arms around the woman and adjusts herself so that Soojin carries her properly on her back. Before Soojin stands back up Shuhua whispers to her. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Promise?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I promise." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>This time, the walk had some progression, Soojin was able to remeber the street name she exited from before turning a left, now all she had to do was follow the street back to the hotel. By now night had approached, and the wind was harsher and colder, Soojin was embarrassingly thankful for Shuhua's body heat. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>There's a small gasp from Shuhua that it makes Soojin stop and lift her head, the muscles sore from only watching her feet. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Soyeon." Shuhua whispered into the night. </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p><br/><b>Chapter 8</b><br/>＿＿＿＿＿＿＿</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The silence was deafening. Plagued by the hissing of winter winds against the wooden homes, skin goosebumped from exposure while paled by abuse of the season. The moon was in full display, it seemed to sit behind the silhouette that watched over the two women, her shadow casted forward from the feet. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>There was an anticipation, an anxiousness even as Shuhua's arms tightened around Soojin who didn't know if it was for not falling off her back or protection. Deep down she questioned why she hoped it was the latter. </p>
</div><p><br/>"When I arrived at the lobby, I heard that a commotion went about on the second floor, loud neighbors throwing hands at each other in an argument." Despite the short distance from each other, the silence aids her voice to sound louder, more firm and steady.</p><p>Soojin tensed as she recalled her moment of impulse, shivered when she remembered the weight of her sword flinging off of her wrist. <br/>"I can explain-"</p><p>"What's there to explain?" Soyeon scoffs, setting down her bag, it was then the two women noticed the shape of it, looked full to the top and wouldn't even be able to fit another apple. Shuhua turns her attention back, watching her friend roll her shoulders and begins to walk forward slowly.</p><p>"Soojin we have to leave..." Shuhua whispered, it was unexpected so it startled Soojin who didn't budge from her spot.</p><p>"Soojin-"</p><p>"Soyeon! Listen, I gave my word-"</p><p>"Your word doesn't mean <em>shit</em> if you broke the first one." Soyeon retorts, a growl complemented in her speech that sent chills down both of the women that knew Soyeon considered her prey. At that moment Shuhua shook off of Soojin's back, collapsing into the snow simultaneously as Soyeon leaped at Soojin who gasped from surprise of both actions.</p><p>Soyeon didn't shift yet, she instead threw her arms around the older woman, taking her down, straddling her before throwing a few jabs at the face. Soojin clenched her teeth together as to not bite her tongue, and bucked her hips up, Soyeon looses balance, and feels hands push her up from the shoulders before she finds herself thrown over onto her back, opposite of Soojin. <br/>The two roll up to their knees, pausing momentarily to hear Shuhua panting from her spot, a small whimper of pain sounded.</p><p>"You stay away from her!" Soyeon growled once Soojin made a move to grab the young woman, pushing the raventte away, Soyeon kneels down infront of Shuhua, arms thrust out to the side for protection.</p><p>"Soyeon, listen, I promise, it's a misunderstanding..." Soojin sighed from her spot on the ground, wincing when her back ached and her arms felt bruised.</p><p>"Misunderstandings don't mean throwing swords for play, Soojin." Soyeon hissed, surprising both women.</p><p>"There were more rooms, more people to listen for, you shouldn't be surprised if someone peaked and spilled the gossip later." Soyeon explains, watching Soojin carefully.</p><p>"I wasn't thinking..." Soojin tries to defend herself, dropping her head down and stops trying to stand back up. She felt lost suddenly, and stripped away of anything sane of normality. Normality of her order was gone. <br/>Her mind was spinning, everything that has happened to her so far has happened too <em>quickly, </em>it reminds her of an old feeling.</p><p>A <em>very </em>old and <em>familiar </em>feeling.</p><p><em>Snap! </em><br/>Soojin flinched when she heard bones snap away and clank together again. She heard the deep huffing and puffs of the animal just five feet away, lifting her eyes she stared into the fierce ones of a silver wolf, the hairs on the back stood with the long tail, the moon shone beautifully on her coat.</p><p>Soyeon bared her teeth, leaning down while approaching, Soojin still didn't move, she felt too sick to move, too cold, too weak. She saw Soyeon's shadow slowly cast over her hand, then her arm and soon she was dropped in the dark, listening to the growls of what humanity saw as monsters.</p><p>"Stop it!"</p><p>A shout, sharp, and pitched, but clear. Shuhua's voice echoes all around them, silencing Soyeon, silencing Soojin's mind. Soyeon didn't turn to look at her friend, she simply glared down at her prey.</p><p>"Soyeon!" Shuhua warns, shaking as she stands, anxious of her friend and somewhat labeled savior.</p><p>"By my name, I command you to step away from that woman."</p><p>It was like the hour stilled, and Soojin stared at Soyeon, watching as her ears dropped back, and the hair on her back started to gently retreat down. She shifts to her human form, kneeling next to Soojin and staring at Shuhua, a deep frown painted on her lips. Shuhua let out a shaky exhale before she stepped forward.</p><p>"You are not to touch this woman, or even harm this woman in any way. If she is to get treated with disrespect, it will only be from me, if she is to be killed, it will only be from <em>me. </em>Do I make myself clear." It wasn't a question, they all knew it. Soyeon stared at Shuhua for a long time, without a word she stood, eyes never leaving Shuhua's before she answered quietly.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Soyeon whispered, it was so soft that Soojin almost didn't hear the words, she turned her gaze to see Shuhua almost about to burst in tears as she stared at Soyeon. With a trembled lip she nods.<br/>Soyeon still didn't say a word when she walked past Shuhua, bumping their shoulders purposely out of anger, didn't say a word as she picked up the bag of food and threw it into Soojin's lap.</p><p>Didn't say a word while she walked away into the dead of night, leaving the two woman together alone once more.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The wooden stairs creaked under their weight, the two stumbled up and into the hallway. By now, which is midnight, their neighbors were mostly at peace in slumber. Shuhua and Soojin held each for support as they walked their way down to the raventte's shared room with Miyeon. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry." Soojin whispered, stopping Shuhua from opening the door. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You shouldn't be." She placed her hand on the handle, Soojij grabbed her wrist, making Shuhua look at her. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"But I truly am..." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Then I'm sorry too." Shuhua admits and opens the door, dodging Soojin's question for explanations. They are greeted with the sight of a passed out Yuqi, Miyeon and Minnie talking quietly to each other before lifting their heads. The first thing Shuhua noticed was Miyeon's wide smile, and then the relief from Minnie before she was engulfed into a hug by the two woman while Soojin kicks Yuqi out of her chair. Soon all the girls in the room have pulled the young girl into a group hug. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You're freezing, get some blankets Yuqi!" Miyeon ordered and guides her to sit down on the bed with Minnie who watched her friend worriedly. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Soojin watched from the door, feeling out of place and awkward of what she should do. After all, she already did her part to bring the woman back, and now....she wasn't sure what was next. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So glad you made it back! Soyeon would've been pissed." Yuqi joked as she draws the blankets over the young girls shoulders who pulled the covers together tightly as if to possibly hide herself from Minnie's stare. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We ran into her actually..." Shuhua confessed, the three gasp and look at Soojin, finally noticing the bruised face, and the black eye forming. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"And I'm guessing everything's settled? Cause you know, she was able to come back alive." Yuqi said lightly, noticing the mood was shifting to tension when she looked at Minnie and Shuhua specifically. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes, it is settled, we can continue South." Shuhua sighed, avoiding Minnie's stare again who then narrowed her eyes. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What did you do?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>That one question from Minnie has Soojin paying attention again, and staring straight at Shuhua, wondering what the problem was. The woman ducked her head down immediately, and Miyeon could smell the anger coming off of Minnie, almost like it was threatening to engulf all of Shuhua's. Subtly she placed a hand on Minnie's shoulder, calming her a little. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You know how she can get, Minnie..." Shuhua said weakly in an unknown defense to the others, Minnie shook her head. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Please, oh god, please tell me you didn't do this, Shuhua..." Minnie sighed, covering her face in what Miyeon interprets as disappointment. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I used my titleー" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Why the <em>hell </em>would you do that!?" Minnie's outburst makes the others in the room stay silent, becoming bystanders of the argument. Shuhua turns her head away, fidgeting with the blanket nervously, she glanced Soojin's way before looking back down. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Soojin was going to die tonight, Soyeon was going to kill her! What was I supposed to do?" Shuhua sobbed lightly, haven went through mutiple emotions at once already, and now still arguing with both her friends has started to take its toll on her mental stability. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Tell me, what was I supposed to do? We need their help, don't we? I....I already screwed up for getting caught, and then...and then I screwed up today too, I...I'm so sorry." Shuhua slid off the bed, and onto her knees, bowing down so far that her forehead touched the cold floor. Minnie sighed, clear distress on her face, but anyone could see the pity in her eyes, and how her features softened as she kneeled next to her friend before pulling her up into a comforting hug. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We'll be in our room...I hope there's no hard feelings after today..." Minnie speaks for both of them, already guiding Shuhua away who still had her head down. When they reached the door, Shuhua looked at Soojin, her eyes ran over the bruises and then to the neck, there was a silent question that Soojin didn't know what it was. The two stepped into the hall, leaving the human trio alone, at least until Yuqi finally moved. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Wait, what about Soyeon?" She called from the doorway, the two women didn't turn to look at her. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"She's....she's sulking, she won't be back until tomorrow." Minnie answered before stepping into their shared room, shutting the door to silence Yuqi's other questions. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The tension has slowly left the room, and was now replaced with a gloomy silence. Gloomy Yuqi would describe, because Soojin looked dazed, Miyeon looked ready to drop while Shuhua just now was about to cry her eyes out and Minnie looks a little pissed and guilty. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Goodnight..." Yuqi lifts her head to Soojin, the woman gently pushed Yuqi out the door before glancing at Miyeon who was fast asleep, her back facing them, giving clear view of the bandaged shoulder. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We're okay." Yuqi says softly, noticing the way Soojin's eyes stare and how her jaw clenched. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I never should've left." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't say that." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Then what do I say? Do I just ignore it?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't say anything, but don't ignore, acknowledge it and move on already. This is only the beginning, we still have a month until our freedom, so get over it." Yuqi placed both hands on Soojin's shoulders, giving her a firm stare in the tired eyes. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We've been through something like this before, through thick and thin, Soojin, we'll get through it again." Yuqi smiles at Soojin for reassurance, pats the shoulders and leaves the raventte alone without another word. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>When Yuqi reached her room, stepped out of her shoes and took off her heavy layers did she realize she'd be alone for the night. She looked down at the pillow and the neatly folded blanket next to it on the floor. Yuqi tilts her head, haven't really pegged Soyeon to be neat. Yuqi lays down on the bed, not under the covers yet, because she couldn't get any shut eye with a busy mind. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>But when her head did clear up, she still didn't feel tired. She felt, sort of empty, and anticipated. When her eyes found the door, she sighed and turned on her side, but when she looks at the window, catching the night sky and their stars she realized it. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She felt lonely, and it scared her. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>When the day began anew, Yuqi struggled to get out of bed. Her eyes stung and she guessed were perhaps irritated red from no sleep. Her head was sore from when she hit the floor yesterday, tiredly she pulled on her shoes, and retied on her heavy layers before packing up her items and heading to the door, she carried Soyeon's stuff as well. </p>
</div><p><br/>At first when she couldn't sleep, she thought about the moment when the woman would simply walk through the door and demand for her death. It was one of many anticipated scenarios, while Yuqi also remebered that she should be back tomorrow as in today. But when? Not knowing when, Yuqi decides she'll be the one to give Soyeon her belongings, hopefully to show that she can still be trusted after all that's happened.</p><p>However, instead of carrying two bags, she had placed Soyeon's belongings in her own and folded up the other before she tied it atop her bag. There wasn't really anything Soyeon owned, Yuqi pocketed the woman's knife, haven't ever seen her use it before, and was glad because it was a beauty, cleaned and had carvings from an ancient tongue. She's only seen Soyeon use a dirty dagger which was in her bag, Yuqi also stashed away a few bandages with needles as well as a amulet.</p><p>Yuqi hadn't seen an amulet in years, she would think the richest upper class, or even Kings and Queens would own such things, but here she is, holding a blue amulet in her palm, inspecting it curiously. There was no chain attached, the holder looked busted anyways. <br/>She followed her friends around town silently, too tired to start a conversation. When they stopped, Yuqi was quick to hide the amulet, smiling at Minnie who glanced at her.</p><p>"Well, I guess eggs it is..." Miyeon yawned, pushing the door open and steps inside, the others follow.</p><p>For such a quiet town, they were surprised to see the house was busy, and crowed. Tables were filled while some stood near windows together and ate excitedly.</p><p>"Hello! Are you all a party?" The man at desk asked with a smile, glancing at each of them. <br/>"Yes, the five of us, we'll have whatever is best."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>The transaction was taken care of by Miyeon and they stand there waiting for their meals. <br/>Yuqi finds herself standing between Minnie and Shuhua, realizing that the two haven't spoken to each other since this morning, Yuqi saw Soojin on Shuhua's right while Miyeon stood on Minnie's left. About almost thirty minutes later, they found themselves near one of the windows, eating silently.</p><p>"This is gross..." Shuhua frowns, picking at the food with her hands like everyone else, Minnie hums in agreement. The two women stared at Miyeon who disagreed.</p><p>"It's healthy, and taste just fine." Miyeon pouts when the two shake their heads before pouring the eggs onto her plate.</p><p>"Yah, what about us?" Yuqi whines, and steals some of the eggs anyways, Soojin shakes her head.</p><p>"You still have that bag?" Minnie asks Soojin, the woman lifts up Soyeon's bag full of food. Shuhua makes a grab at it, but Soojin pulls it away.</p><p>"This is for travel, you'll have a small potion, both of you."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, just give it here." Shuhua shrugs and smiles eagerly when Soojin turns around to pull the wrapped meat and hands them one to share.</p><p>The rest of the day carried on quietly, and smoothly. They were able to shop for some new clothing items, restock on medicine and menstruational items as well to prepare. <br/>Miyeon didn't particular understand it all but knew that it was embarrassing for women to free bled, she remebers when Yuqi explained it to her, how it can cause judgement by men and mark ideas in their heads for children. It disgusted both Yuqi and her, as well as Soojin. She was surprised however to find that Minnie was also shopping for the same items as Soojin.</p><p>Her surprise must have been easy to read on her face because Minnie paused her shopping, staring at Miyeon.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You have a period?" Miyeon didn't realise how straightforward she was being and watched as Minnie's face flushed red. <br/>The woman stepped quickly at her, and slapped her injured shoulder purposely, it sparked immediate pain but Minnie didn't stop there.</p><p>"Of course you idiot!" Minnie whispered harshly, her face still a crimson red as she pulled her aside from the others and some of the human shoppers.</p><p>"And don't say things like that! They have to think I'm human dumbass!" Minnie whined as she attempted to scold Miyeon, lightly hitting her arms that had Miyeon baffled.</p><p>"Cute..." Miyeon covered her mouth the moment the words slipped out, now it was her turn to flush red. The two women stood there in a corner of the house, faces red and eyes avoiding each other.</p><p>"J-just think before you speak!" Minnie says first, followed by multiple nods from Miyeon.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I just didn't know that you...well because I- I mean you are an omegaー" Minnie's hands fly up to cover Miyeon's mouth.</p><p><em>"Shut up!" </em>Minnie whispered lowly, not realizing she had stepped closer in Miyeon's space and had her against the wall practically. <br/>"I have a period, because I have a woman's part, okay?!" Minnie continues to say so quietly, fearful to be heard from the foreigners around them who lurked about obliviously. Minne pulls her hands back, and Miyeon was still stunned at her beauty, by how close she stood she could smell the sweet scent of the sea again, she could see the woman's features better and felt something warm in her stomach when she stared into the luring eyes. Minnie clears her throat, tearing her gaze away first before stepping back, Miyeon blinks out of her daze.</p><p>"Idiot...just uh...cover up, and...you know, and...<em>bye! </em>" Minnie says quickly, her face still a crimson red as she leaves the older woman behind. Miyeon could still smell the sea, it was strong however, unusually stronger that she still felt warm all over, of course until she realized what Minnie said and looked down.</p><p><em>"Shit." </em>As if things couldn't get any awkward or worse, Miyeon feels so shameful and embarrassed as she throws over her long cloak that reached down to her mid thighs. She wrapped her scarf over her nose, covering the rest down and to specifically hide her red face.</p><p>God, it was so <em>embarrassing. </em>Miyeon thought.<br/>She walked weirdly out of the house, following behind everyone quietly who were speaking to one another lightly, their moods look lifted, as well as Shuhua's as she spoke with Soojin who only hummed responses. Yuqi showed Minnie a few books while they walked back to the hotel.</p><p>As soon as they make it up the stairs, Miyeon waits for everyone to go to their rooms first, and pulls Minnie aside to stand at the stairs.</p><p>"Listen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I promise Iー"</p><p>"It's fine. I uh...it was probably my fault anyways..." Minnie interrupts, her face begins to blush as she runs a hand on the back of her neck nervously.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Miyeon blinks at her, feeling she face heat up again when she stares into her eyes again.</p><p>"I uh...well... it's hard to explain. But please, if something happens, promise me you'll be gentle."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Miyeon, please, I don't know where Soyeon is, and Shuhua is too weak to do anything and....I don't want to get hurt."</p><p>"I...I don't really understand..."</p><p>"Just promise me that you'll be gentle." Minnie pleads so desperately that Miyeon can see the fear in her eyes as she stared at her.</p><p>"I promise. I promise I'll be gentle." Miyeon says softly, and watched as the fear still didn't leave her eyes but there was a small relief as she stepped backwards.</p><p>"That's all I ask, and if you feel weird just, just run away, as far as possible."</p><p>"Whyー"</p><p>"For my safety. It isn't safe for me if Alpha's are around." This keeps Miyeon quiet, trying to wrap her head around the information that she is being given, what does it mean? She has no idea.</p><p>"When should I run? Will I be able to return?"</p><p>"You'll know when to run, you could even follow Shuhua when she leaves, you can come back in a week."</p><p>"I- what- okay. Okay." Miyeon nods to herself, convincing herself to remeber that it is apparently for Minnie's safety.</p><p>"Okay, when I feel weird, just run, got it, and come back in seven days, <em>got it. </em>" Miyeon recites to herself a few times that she smiles when Minnie giggles at her, the tension leaving them and replacing with a comfortable silence.</p><p>"Thank you, but I'm going to bed now."</p><p>"Already?"</p><p>"Yeah, my heads been spinning since yesterday, and we still don't know where Soyeon is." Minnie sighs, walking down the hall with Miyeon.</p><p>"Oh, right, sorry...I could probably find her actually." Miyeon stops at her door, Minnie waits.</p><p>"I don't think it'd be a good idea."</p><p>"She doesn't like humans, I know that, but I have a feeling she won't be upset with my presence."</p><p>"Typically, but still, you grew up as one."</p><p>"And she said she'd help me find myself." <br/>Minnie looks surprised, and then gives another genuine smile her way.</p><p>"Then I guess I shouldn't stop you, if anything Soyeon would sulk for days before returning, so what's the point." Minnie jokes lightly, and opens her room door, peaking in to see Shuhua eating a chicken leg again.</p><p>"Shuhua!"</p><p>The woman is startled that she almost dropped her meal.</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"That's for travel! Put it away!"</p><p>"I already took a bite!"</p><p>"So!? It's called savoring it!"</p><p>Miyeon only smiles at the two, waving at Shuhua who shrugs her shoulders before waving back silently.</p><p>"I'll head out now." She tells Minnie and closed the door. As she turned around she almost crashed her back against the door when she saw Yuqi standing there.</p><p>"Yuqi, whatー"</p><p>"I want to find her too."</p><p>"Butー"</p><p>"I have her belongings, we should be trying to gain their trust, especially their leader's, because they certainly have ours." Yuqi directs her stare at Miyeon before looking at Soojin's door. Yuqi had a respect to them, but if everyone was honest, Miyeon could easily replace Soojin's position.</p><p>"If you go, it'll look like we were afraid, and that we'll be bowing to her just because she has a temper or something. We can't, so when you find her, point me in the direction and go back."</p><p>"Yuqi, we don't even know if Soyeon will listen to you, I can't risk it."</p><p>"But you risked your life for Shuhua? I'll risk mine for us, for our freedom, we need their help to get into the South just as they need us, for...whatever reason, probably to get through the North."</p><p>Miyeon scanned Yuqi's face, hoping to see a flaw in her determined gaze and found the woman was already dressed for the travel. <br/>With no other choice, she sighed.</p><p>"Fine, let's go."</p><p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>There was something about the way Shuhua looked at her. It snapped her heart painfully, and stunned her voice to silence. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She didn't wait to hear her friends apologies when she walked away. She travelled far into the town, ignoring any passerbys she bumped into, and out of anger she took the piss out of a drunk male and promptly beat him unconscious before her head cleared up and she realized what she had done. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>There weren't many places to hide, the alleys were fool of groups, and the poor who stake out. She was tempted to join them just to blend in and sleep away the night. But then her mind would supply the tearful young woman who chose a human over her long time friend, not only that, she used her bloodline against her. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A rule that Shuhua had promised to her that she'd never use. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>And she broke it, broke it for a human's life. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sulking was an understatement, Soyeon was depressed as she sat atop a two story roof, overlooking the town that glowed with their lamplighters. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Pieces of shit." Soyeon growled as she watched a few men stagger away, drunk with humorous deeds like kicking the head of a snowman off and stomping it down flat. She restrained herself to jump down and tear their legs off. She didn't exactly want to waste her energy to kill, especially out anger or pettiness. When the Sun came up, she was still perched on the roof, her legs drawn up as her eyes stayed at the rising star. She wondered if she should return yet, a bit fearful to meet her friends again. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She felt lonely in that moment as she thought about it. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>There were a couple times, if not, many times she thought about leaving. Leaving them behind, leaving everyone behind. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She's done it before. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>I could do it again.</em> She shivered at her thoughts which caused another tug on her heart to hurt, because she didn't want to. She was starting to get used to them, starting to feel what she has been searching for. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Are you sure?" </em>That question, it was a make it or break it, and Shuhua broke it. <br/>Are you sure? Are you sure that you'll choose a human? That this human will be above me, your longest friend? </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>With a trembled lip, Shuhua nods. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Fuck you too then." Soyeon clicked her tongue, standing up and walking away from the edge, jumping down to a few windows and parkouring down to the ground, landing in an alley way. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Impressive." An old man said weakly from his place near boxes. Soyeon turned around, and looked over his appearance. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He had a bald spot over his head, but hair sprawled underneath, a groomed short beard. His eyes held a story, blue with happiness, a satisfaction for his efforts in life. His clothes old, ragged and ripped, but they were effective against the conditions in his life. <br/>And by his smell, he wasn't an ordinary man. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Soyeon didn't say anything as the old man smiled her, she didn't have the motivation to greet her elder. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You seem troubled." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Obviously." Soyeon scoffed and sat down on the opposite of the edler man. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Why?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Betrayal." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She agreed that he would be silenced by the word. Betrayal in their culture meant a traitor for life. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Are you sure?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Those words make her nails dig into her arms, the elder man takes a seat next to her. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It seems to be true then, but have you reconsidered?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I desperately hope my reconsiderations are correct then, and that their chose to put a low life above me was a mistake." Soyeon felt the calloused hands take her own and she looks up to see the man kneeled infront of her. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Then hold onto the reconsideration. A lone wolf isn't a life you want." He said gently, pulling her up to stand, smiling when she noticed he was her height. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm already living it." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"But you have friends I'm sure, I've seen your lot walking around the first few days here, you were amongst them." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I was getting used to them." Soyeon admits, curling her fingers to stay in his gentle hands. <br/>"But that's why it's called betrayal..." Soyeon glanced at his scarred hands and then to the bare feet, a few of his left toes were missing, and the markings of a bear trap were visible by the ankle of the same foot. <br/>"Loners like us don't get the things we want." <br/>Soyeon felt sadness wash over her, she knew the elder man sensed it because she sensed his too. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lone wolves. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Such despair for them. For most at least. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"But we can only hope for the best with each step, I hope you find what you're searching for." He whispered, pulling away as if he had done a good job, she thinks he did, because she feels at ease. It's been years to meet another liked mind. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Did you find yours?" She asked while the elder man sat back down in his place. He stared at his feet for a few silent minutes, Soyeon was patient. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I did. I found my lover, had a family." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It doesn't look like you did, where are they?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"They're home, my wife is in heaven, my pups are grown and serving the clans. They are where life took them, and for that, just for knowing it, I'm glad that I was successful." <br/>Soyeon hummed, standing there, taking in his words, her anger had vanished completely by then. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"But I didn't find it." Soyeon tilts her head, confused. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Because they found me." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Soyeon didn't know she was going to remember this moment for life. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pointly calmed, she takes that day strolling around, occasionally the sadness would spill in and she would have to take a moment and sit down. Other than that, she was just planning on how she should return back without looking like a fool or a total asshole because if she remebers correctly she most definitely left a bruise faced Soojin and her abused starved friend of three months behind. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>To set things bearable right, she heads to the market area, yesterday when she left, she found a group suspiciously jerking around and causing misfits to woman and their children. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Wolf! There's a wolf!" A mother cried, rushing down the market area. She held her son close, pointing across the yard, Soyeon stood amongst the crowd, her hood pulled up and a scarf wrapped around her nose for concealment. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"A wolf? Have you gone mad woman, don't shout such things here!" A man frowned, others agreed, or specifically, his friends agreed. Soyeon narrowed her eyes at them, there was a stench that she found familiar to a scavanger and the poor. But from their clothing and built, the appearance was clashing to the assumption. However they reeked of medicine as well, it burned her nose and she realized her eyes teared up from such awful smells, burned her throat that she coughed audible enough for anyone to hear. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Winter fever." She says quickly as a few stared at her, even some of that man's friends did. She felt the hair on her neck stand, she was in alert mode now. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Listen here woman, we're not here for foul plays, so take your son and get from here." A different man spoke from the group, the rest smirked and chuckled at the mother. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You can take shelter there." A blonde male speaks, gentle in the while he points to a shed near one of the markets that were an investment of iron and rock, mostly rock, and what appeared to be coal. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"But sirー" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"It's no problem ma'am, dozens have take shelter there." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"It's true, even I've taken a fair rest there." A woman spoke next to Soyeon. She glanced up at the brunette, and spotted a marking behind the ear, blended into the shaved head side. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The mother looks at her son and then agrees to stay the night there. Soyeon leaves after the commotion. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>And now she's returned. The market area was clear of any people, even the shops were closed. She stalked over to the shed, inspected the exterior. Small and most likely could only fit a table and two chairs. How could anyone sleep in there? She wondered if the mother and son were still inside, everyone else seemed to be. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Soyeon!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Or not. She dropped her hand from the handle. Anger started rise slowly, but she didn't want to lash out at the moment when she was trying to figure something out. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, it's been a day, aren't you going to greet me?" Yuqi scoffed, standing a few feet away from the woman, she looked up at the shed, wondering why Soyeon was staring at it. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Nevermind, look I brought your stuff." This catches Soyeon's attention, because she spins around and stares at the bag intently. Yuqi unties the womans and begins to place the few belongings inside of it. She watched Soyeon through her peripheral, worried if she touched something that wasn't hers she'll be attacked. She looked down into the woman's bag, happy she had stashed food already on the inside, closing it, she unclipped her canister and handed both the items to Soyeon quickly and wordlessly. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Soyeon didn't even check if everything was inside, she simply tightened the strings and took a gulp of water before she settled everything on her. She felt her nerves reach her hands from self restraint. She wasn't sure if she wanted to yell, fight, or kill, or all of the above, but Shuhua gave her a command and that meant Soyeon also shouldn't harm Soojin's friends. So she turned back around and pulled the shed door open. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yuqi watched Soyeon's back, and tip toed to her side to see Soyeon stair inside the shed. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Huh? What's this?" Yuqi crouched down, picking up a shirt, it was a tanned brown, and torn on the side, stained with blood. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Get back." She heard Soyeon say, and immediately backed away in alert. Soyeon stepped inside the shed, stomping her feet around until she hits something on the ground. Soyeon pushes the hay around to reveal a trap door. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I should've known." Soyeon whispered, Yuqi was confused on what was happening. Firstly she was wondering if Soyeon would be yelling at her to leave her alone but now it seems she has stumbled on an ongoing investing led by Soyeon. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What do you mean? What's happened now?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"There's a reason this town is so quiet." Soyeon pulls open the door, looking down at a ladder and into the darkness of a tunnel. She wringles her nose again at the smell of medicine and alcoholic, also blood. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm going to find out why." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't." Yuqi catches Soyeon by the shoulder, turning her attention away to look at her. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Minnie is worried about you, she needs you back." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"She has Shuhua, and you guys." Soyeon scoffed and flicked Yuqi's hand away, she stepped down onto the ladder. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ugh! Get over it already! You and Soojin are the same!" Yuqi frowned and took a step back when Soyeon came back up the ladder. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't ever compare me to her!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Why?! What the hell did she do to hurt your feelings, huh?!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hurt my feelings?!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah, cause apparently you ran away sulking, all because of Soojin!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"This has nothing to do with her, and I wasn't sulking!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Then tell me what the problem is! Oh wait, let me guess, because of us humans, am I right!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Soyeon held her tongue, glaring into the other woman's eyes. She had a temper, she was stubborn and so was Yuqi. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't have to tell you anything." Soyeon sighs, and turns back around, unaware of the hurt she had caused in Yuqi. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Whatever." Yuqi folds her arms, masking the effect of Soyeon's words and watched as the woman climbed down the ladder, Yuqi followed after her of course. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What are you doing?" Soyeon looked up to see Yuqi climbing down, making Soyeon climb down faster. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm joining you on the investigation, duh." Yuqi smirks, but once she sets foot on the ground she literally couldn't see anything, not even Soyeon who stood next to her. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What the hell, it didn't look this deep, how is this even possible, wouldn't this area fall in?!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Shut it! Or else you wanna be caught." Soyeon whispered next to her and Yuqi heard the woman start to walk, her footsteps getting farther away started to make her nervous as she tried to follow, only to stumble over a rock and crash onto her knees did she take in her fear again like last night. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Soyeon wait!" Yuqi pleads, hands grasping at her own shirt, feeling her heart start to beat against her chest, she felt like she was going to be swallowed up by the darkness surrounding her. But she felt a hand grab her wrist gently, and pull her up. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You should've just stayed back, like I always tell you." Soyeon spoke quietly, and softly and it carried to Yuqi like a relief. Despite Soyeon's complaint, Yuqi felt a smile tug at her lips when Soyeon dragged her further into the darkness with her. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>They didn't know how long they've been down there, walking in the dark for so long wasn't healthy on the eyes, or on a human's eye. But Soyeon eventually found another tunnel, thankfully there were some torches lit up along the walls. She takes her hand off of Yuqi and picks a torch, handing it to the woman who grabbed at it gratefully. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Soyeon then led them further down, aware that it was starting to get harder to breathe which each step, but still her throat itched from the heavy medicines.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh my god..." Yuqi gasped behind her as they came into a clearing full of prisoners. Her voice echoed into the room, chains clanked together as people sat up from their spot. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Please, let us out..." A man cried, holding his wife tightly who couldn't keep her eyes open. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"They took my son." Soyeon snapped her head towards the mother, her eyes puffy red from crying, others around them agreed. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"They took my daughter's."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"They took my niece, my baby." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"They took our children, please give us back our children!" Soon everyone was starting to cry, their sobs echoing around them making them anxious. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"My pups, they stole my pups too." A mother sobbed and Soyeon immediately recognized her own kind, and found a few more hidden with the other humans. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What happened." Soyeon said over them, a male points a bony finger at the door over. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"They said we would have a home, then they beat us, and stole our babes, dragged us across mud and thrown us away. We saw them take our children through the doors." He began to sob, unable to finish the story so another continued. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We haven't seen them since, but sometimes we hear them crying, and we can't get to them...but there were horses too....there were a lot of them..." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Soyeon stepped away from Yuqi, searching one of the female werewolves. She brushed a hand over the woman's glands and wiped away medicine and charcoal. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Were you hidden before getting here." She asked while Yuqi stood next to her again. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I didn't want to be caught up in the war, I wanted my boys to grow up safe from bloodshed but...." The mother sobs into her hands and Soyeon felt a chill go down her spine as she thought about the elder she met. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yuqi, come with me." Soyeon didn't waste anytime, taking Yuqi's wrist she dragged the woman to the door and kicked it open. The prisoners strained against the bars to see the inside, only Soyeon and Yuqi spot wagon trails going up a hill and in the distance Soyeon could see an exit. Yuqi inspected a few left over boxes, using her dagger she broke open and few, startled at the items. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"These are a King's supplies." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Is it a thief?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No, there's a signed contract here, from..General Wang?" Yuqi pulled the paper closer, hoping her eyes were deceiving her. <br/>"This can't be, why would they do this..." Yuqi asked aloud. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Who is General Wang?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"The father of a son I know of, a general of the Knight Kingdom in the East near Korea and on the border of China. Only weapons like these could have been delivered from him, other than that, his named is signed here." Yuqi holds the paper out to reveal the sloppy characters of Chinese before she pulled up one of the spears made of iron and decorated with traditional carvings of the kingdom. Soyeon hums in response, not knowing what to say but feeling something was about to happen, Yuqi continues. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It's doesn't make any sense. Why would they take their children? But then also take away pups?" Yuqi paced around the room while Soyeon pulled out the paper she had snatched before from Punnan, looking over the English words again. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I mean it's so bizarre, first my general creates a scavenger clan? Now a Knight is sending in what could possibly be supplies to said general <em>for </em>said scavenger clan?!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Read this to me." Soyeon holds up the papers she had hid from Yuqi the other night. Yuqi was eager for answers that she immediately obeyed and takes the papers in her hands. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"The King is ignorant, that you know of already, he has lost his children's loyalty from the moment they were born. He has lost his lover from the moment he tried to train his children. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>I am proposing a solution. It is similar to that of King Arthur but instead there will be a better victor, you and I. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>We must create a new paradise for the children if we want China to continue to thrive. New regulations regarding our kind and the oppositions to keep order within our grasps and only in ours. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>A step to a new empire, for new Kings. </em>
    <br/>
    <em>We must first collect the outcasts, collect the talented, collect the bastards. The King saved one bastard, a woman who knows nothing, and serves blindly. She is the only proof that I need for a successful overthrow. I hope that you would agree, hence I wait for your aid. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>And by the name of your rank, General Wang, do tell your son to prepare to wed. A spy has always been better than an imposter. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>(This letter has been copied thrice / C-#01)"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Though it was English, Yuqi has quickly translated it to Korean for Soyeon. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"This was three months ago! What the hell do we do?!" Yuqi shouts, her voice echoing down the tunnel. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Sounds like a civil war to me, I'm getting those prisoners out." Soyeon sighed, however she said it, she still cared. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>There were general's threatening to overthrow royalty in order to control the war themselves. That means if it is successful, Soyeon doesn't think things will be settled with peace, if anything they'll settled it with more blood. When she finished getting the prisoners out, she directed them towards the door where Yuqi sat on a few boxes, her head hidden in her hands, Soyeon directs everyone to the exit. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We don't know where your children are, but there are tracks in the ground, and you have the aid of animals at your side to find them. We can not help you any further." Soyeon speaks quickly, watching as a few bow their heads in thanks and the others take off, some even shifted and Soyeon was surprised the humans didn't get scared and simply followed them into the dark and towards the light at the end of the tunnel. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, we have to go." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We have to warn the King." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You're a defect, it won't matter even if you told him." Soyeon sighed, dragging Yuqi back<br/>the way they came from. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"But then it'll be my fault." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Fault for what?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"For the deaths, at first I was just trying to protect the people, that's all I ever wanted to do was to protect my people and now, knowing that if the King dies and I know why, then the new Kings, I just know they'll send us off to fight, send everyone away leaving the people defenceless." Soyeon was surprised to see Yuqi in tears. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"They'll die all because of me." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>When they climbed up and out of the shed, <br/>they continued back to the hotel in silence. Taking in what they've just found, and how a few have started to fall into place and make sense. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Will you go back then?" Soyeon asked after an hour of walking in silence. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I must, but I can't, can I?" Yuqi laughed bitterly. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We lied to you, about the boat." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yuqi didn't say anything, feeling too bitter to say something. Deep down she felt as though she already knew this, she felt worse for thinking so and when it was true. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Minnie was going to take you to a better place though, it's like a sanctuary for all humans and wolves." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Why are you telling me this." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Because no matter how you look at it, it isn't possible for you to go back, you're a soldier who betrayed the King." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm something more than a soldier, Soyeon." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Then I'm something more than a regular wolf, Yuqi." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The two stopped walking, looking at each other, and for the first time Yuqi thinks Soyeon has acknowledged her. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm not going back, not until I know my friends will be safe, then I leave." Yuqi tells her, knowing that Soyeon won't speak to her friends, she has no reason to associate herself with them unless she has to. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"And when that happens, will you watch over them for me." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Slow down now, I'm still pretty pissed off." Soyeon gave a light glare, making Yuqi laugh, causing Soyeon to roll her eyes out of frustration and walk ahead of her. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Tch, when Shuhua is returned home then I'll reconsider your pesky favor." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yuqi smiles at that.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What did happen between you guys anyways?" Yuqi asks after a moment, Soyeon sighs audible.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"She made a choice, and it shocked me after everything we've been through, she didn't didn't consider any of it." Yuqi feels bad for asking, just moments it seemed that Soyeon was finally opening up to speak with her, but now, she watches as Soyeon's shoulder slumped forward as well as head suck down to watch her feet. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Now she hopes she wasn't at square one again, getting to square two was an honor. </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p><b>Chapter 9</b><br/>＿＿＿＿＿＿＿</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As much as everyone favored sleeping over working, select few dread the night times. </p>
</div><p><br/>Yuqi was one of the few.</p><p>There were so many thoughts plaguing her mind, the intrusive thoughts that everytime she attempted to shut her eyes, to shut her mind, to shut the world away, a voice in her head would whisper desperately at her to wake, to acknowledge what has happened, what will happen.</p><p>She sits up from bed, listening to the silence of the dark room, only the moonlight breaking in to scatter over her legs that were under the covers. She traced the wrinkles of the blanket, counting in three languages but to no veil, she always returned to one key detail from the English letter.</p><p>
  <em>The Knight Kingdom. </em>
</p><p>Though not stated, she had figured it out. <br/>She always knew something was conspicuous about them, about their men, and mischievous smiles upon the women.</p><p>Dread. Dread is what she felt as she stared into the darkness. Suddenly it feels as though she was in the tunnels again, the void taunting to consume her, and so when she looked down she feared it already has because she could barely see her hands, but could literally feel the trembling.</p><p>"So annoying...."</p><p>And there it was, a voice. Not exactly sounding too excited to speak, and was laced with sleep. Yuqi snapped her eyes to the edge of the bed before scooting over to peak down at the figure on the cold floor.</p><p>"What?" She whispered and watched expectantly at the base of the woman's head.</p><p>"How many times have you slept by yourself, hm?" Soyeon sighed, adjusting her position for perhaps the millionth time but that was unknown to the other.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Have you ever stayed overnight by yourself somewhere." Soyeon deadpans, hint of some sarcasm, it works though.</p><p>"Oh...uh...last month."</p><p>"So what the hell is up with you?"</p><p>"Excuse me-"</p><p>"I would think a defective soldier of the Warrior Kingdom would be able to stand the dark." Soyeon sits up, Yuqi strains her eyes to see her figure, "But no, she freaks out like a new born pup, whining for a momma." Soyeon sighs frustratingly, not exactly wanting to start an argument, but she has already spilled out some pettiness, she closed her eyes when she hears the deep inhale from the bed.</p><p>"What!? I'm not afraid!"</p><p>"Yeah, play yourself all you want, I've babysit enough to know it."</p><p>"Yah! You don't know that! You've never babysit a human-"</p><p>"And she admits it."</p><p>"<em>No!</em> I'm not afraid of the dark!"</p><p>Yuqi can see the moment Soyeon stands up, hears it to be specific, however she did see when Soyeon walked around the bed and towards the windows, peaking out silently.</p><p>"Then what are you afraid of."</p><p>Yuqi wondered if her brain was just really sleep deprived and just imagined Soyeon speaking to her softly.</p><p>"It's not the dark...." Yuqi yawned out, and searched for the words that she knew like that back of her hand.</p><p>"It looks like the dark, but feels different." She decided on, she heard a scoff from Soyeon but when she waits she doesn't get any remarks back, it was confusing.</p><p>"Then go to sleep."</p><p>Yuqi waits.</p><p>"If it isn't the dark, then you should sleep, tomorrow I have to make an early errand, I can't have you slowing me down." Yuqi lays down after a minute from processing her words, there's a lightness in her tone for once that Yuqi wished to dwell in more, but from the phrasing, she knows Soyeon's done talking. Laying on her side she stares at the silver hair shining against the moonlight, there's a flash of a silver coat in her mind and the distant snarling, Yuqi wondered about something right then. Wondering about the moment she was saved from an unlikely force, she didn't think of it anymore, in fact, all her thoughts seemed to have vanished when she kept her gaze on Soyeon. Yuqi thinks her eyes feel heavy from staring, that her mind slips only because she was wondering, and that she falls asleep only because she knows who's standing at the window, knows that she's sleeping within a <em>presence. </em></p><p>Soyeon didn't see anything particular outside on the streets, only the pitch black of the town, of course not literally dark to her sight. <br/>She was actually a bit concerned, red flags have been going on in her head for the past night.</p><p>There's a smell leaking through the doors, making her head spin and her senses to stay awake with the trigger.</p><p>She knows what the problem is, she figured it out the moment Yuqi and her returned to the hotel.</p><p>
  <em>"You're back!" Minnie said excitedly, but approached cautiously when she found Yuqi trailing behind her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Immediately Soyeon made a face, brows scrunched together, her nose wrinkles and she pulls away from Minnie as if she touches  her she'll be burned. Yuqi noticed the reaction at the same time Miyeon does from the staircase, the other two were already sleeping in their respective rooms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Minnie...how long has it been?" Soyeon said quietly, she turns her head to avoid her stare, meanwhile Minnie has started to get flustered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uh...it's been three months already...I thought we'd be back by the time." Minnie explains, fidgeting with her hands nervously while feeling a tad bit embarrassed with others listening to them, even if she knew they had no idea what she was talking about. Soyeon only nods her head and grabs Yuqi's wrist, earning a surprised yelp before dragging her up the stairs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We'll talk tomorrow." Soyeon rushed out and before she finished climbing up the stairs she stopped next to Miyeon. The realization hit Soyeon immediately that the presence of another Alpha was near by, Miyeon and Yuqi were surprised to hear a small growl emit from the short woman. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Definitely tomorrow, don't you dare try to run from me, Minnie." Soyeon said harshly, Minnie didn't seem offended and nods on understanding of the implications. </em>
</p><p>And ever since then, Soyeon hasn't been able to rest. There's also the problem of a coup going on, not to mention she may have spotted wanting posters of a familiar soldier, <em>ex-soldier </em>she means. meaning they don't have that much time left to stake in the hotel if others have already seen their faces. She just hopes they can last a week before they hit the road again. And that's abother thing.</p><p>A week.</p><p>One more week, but a week leaving Minnie alone with Soojin and Yuqi, a week without her friend who will be unprotected. She hasn't exactly told Soojin or Yuqi of what she plans to do, she doesn't really want to tell them, worried they'll try to take advantage of Minnie some how, but deep down she knew they wouldn't do anything out of politeness for Minnie's condition.</p><p>Furthermore, Soyeon has her own task at keeping Miyeon and Shuhua away for a week. <br/>Lord knows she can't contain Shuhua, especially if they're fighting and then with how much curiosity Miyeon holds. Soyeon grinds her teeth together, and groans out of frustration.</p><p>"You should go to sleep..." A deep voice uttered from behind her, she knew it was Yuqi.</p><p>"It'll be better in the morning." Yuqi had woken up immediately when she heard Soyeon's frustration, and was surprised to see the woman still at the window, she wondered how long she slept, probably not long enough, most likely she took a short nap before she could actually dwell into a neverland. Soyeon didn't say anything, only walked back to the side of the bed and slid down onto her knees to adjust the covers and the pillow.</p><p>"We can take turns you know."</p><p>Soyeon's hand twitched when she knows that Yuqi has been watching her the whole time. <br/>She lays down, feels the sting of the cold on her skin before curling up her legs and pulls the blanket over her shoulder. She listens as the bed creaks with Yuqi's movement, before stilling for rest, of course, only one of them were able to.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Soyeon." A whisper, but loud enough to make the woman's eyes flutter open, searching the room until her gaze falls to the door, running up the clothes to meet dark eyes. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It was Shuhua, she was peaking through the door, flicking her eyes back and forth between Yuqi and her. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I need to talk to you." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Soyeon didn't want to get up at the moment, knowing that she was going to be leaving soon, perhaps an hour later actually, maybe that's why Shuhua is awake, knowing how Soyeon apporates. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Please." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Soyeon sighs quietly, stretching her limbs before standing and following Shuhua down the hall to the stairs. They speak until Shuhua lead Soyeon outside. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Shuhua." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No please, let me say this." Shuhua spoke quietly, afraid if she spoke higher than Soyeon things would esculate quickly, and not in a good way. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I promised you I'd never command you out of respect, and simply because I know it is unfair. But I couldn't let you kill her." <br/>Shuhua keeps her eyes to the ground, balling up the ripped dress in her hands at the base. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We need her alive if we want to get through the North casually, we need their trust and that comes from her, we need her Soyeon, and I just knew that once she was dead they weren't going to help us anymore." <br/>Soyeon leans her back against the wall of the building, folding her arms as she kicked one of her feet out. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I know, after some reasoning, I understand what you mean." Soyeon sighed, tilting her head back to look up at the morning sky. <br/>"I'm willing to forward, but I can't forgive so easily." Soyeon looks sharply towards Shuhua who stared back. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You'll have to earn that forgiveness." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>When Soyeon returned to the room, she found her blanket was folded neatly against the pillow, and found her bag placed beside the bed. Soyeon didn't have to guess the stranger, and sat down on the empty bed, listening to the shuffles of Yuqi inside the bathroom getting dressed. Soyeon placed her head in her hands to shield her face, hoping to relieve the headache, and the many plans jumping around her mind. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ready?" Yuqi calls from the bathroom door, setting a worried gaze over Soyeon's slumped figure. She watched as Soyeon simply leaned over to grab her bag and head towards the door. And for some reason, Yuqi couldn't understand why she held onto this one small detail, so small she wouldn't have ever thought of it and kept it close. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>It's the first time she waits for me. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Following her through town again has questions popping up. Yuqi wasn't sure if she should bombard the woman again like last time, infact for the past few weeks she has held off on the act anyways. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Of course, one question couldn't hurt. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Why are we going back to the tunnels?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Soyeon tilts her head to the side in acknowledgment to Yuqi. <br/>"There were more rooms and passages, there should be stocked supplies like medicine." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hm...okay, so what you mean is that you're still in 'investigation mode'." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Soyeon sighed as Yuqi smiled at her, eyes uplifting to tiny crescent moons. <br/>"No, what I'm saying is that I need medicine." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yuqi's mouth formed an <em>'oh' </em>past thoughts of Minnie's words dwelled in her head. <br/><em>"She's sick..." The red head said, fidgeting with her hands while looking at the door. </em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yuqi wants to know what kind of sickness it is, hopeful that it was just a recently developed cold, which sounds very strange when literally Soyeon is walking barefoot in the snow, and had ditched her oversized cloak. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Should we be concerned?" Yuqi feels that this was a practical question, and she has to blink a few times when Soyeon nods her head. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What?! Are you going to go physco or something?!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No, not <em>exactly</em>, but no. It's just for cautionary reasons." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Right, definitely physco." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Soyeon doesn't answer, she had a remark, but that would be called a dark joke. Instead she finds the shed again, and this time without hesitation she heads down the ladder's, waiting at the end for Yuqi, presenting her wrist to the woman. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yuqi's boots echoed in the tunnel as she kept tripping over pebbles and dragged her feet sometimes. Soyeon's steps were light enough that Yuqi believed she was walking on her toes to keep quiet. She feels her arm jerk to the right, forcing her to move and continued to he dragged into the darkness. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Here." Soyeon said, Yuqi can tell that she spoke to herself, sounded relieved enough to drop Yuqi's wrist altogether. Yuqi tugs at the sleeves of her shirt, closing her eyes because she can't see anyways and focused on the footsteps of Soyeon walking around and moving what can be heard as boxes. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"If I go blind, it's all your fault." Yuqi says jokingly, but infact it was a big matter to consider. She feels something is placed in her palm, it's smooth and she can already tell what it is, a rock. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Is this some kind of gift? Or?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No, just something cool I guess." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It's strange, really strange that Yuqi wished she could see at the moment, to get a look at Soyeon's express because just now Yuqi realized Soyeon is using the dark as a cover. It makes her feel giddy from that thought. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay..." She slips the rock in her bag, and waits for Soyeon to gather the medicine that she was searching for. It's about five minutes later did Yuqi begin to feel bored, but thankfully, Soyeon is tugging at her wrist again, turning them around. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"How is Soojin?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What?" Yuqi trips on a rock again, but Soyeon keeps her upright by keep a consistent pace forward, meaning it forced Yuqi to stay in balance. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Soojin, how is she?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Fine I guess,  she might be in a mood because she's trying help tend to Miyeon's wound." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I see..." <br/>Their conversation finished like that. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>When they climbed out of the tunnels again, they were surprised to hear the market was busy. Multiple voices surrounded the shed they stood inside of, they could hear even music was playing. Soyeon backed up against one of the walls, pressing her ear against the wood. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"There's nothing behind the shed, let's go." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What? Can't we just use the door-" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Soyeon kicks a hole into the wall, it's sound shattering and loud. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"The hell was that?!" A man yelled, followed by a woman. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Someone's in there!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yuqi knew the door was an option anymore, soon as Soyeon kicked out a bigger opening and instructed Yuqi to go, she ducked forward and slid out of the shed and rolled into a pile of snow, she gasped as she listened to the muffled struggles of the people inside the shed still. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Soyeon!" Yuqi called, staggering back up to the stand but yelped when the entire wall burst and a man went flying over her and into a few boxes. Yuqi raised her head to see Soyeon drop down from holding the roof structures. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We have to move." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>But soon as Yuqi registered that Soyeon was okay, she shut her eyes, feeling the sting and tears fill up and spill down her face. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Wait, my eyes..." Yuqi gasped and felt her arm was gripped and pulled, she opens one eye to see the back of Soyeon's head before shutting it again, the sudden sunlight making everything to bright. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Get down!" Soyeon yelled, Yuqi crouched down immediately and felt a sudden gust of air above her, heard the groan of someone getting hit and the stomp of a foot behind her. <br/>"Did you just kick them?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Get up!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Soyeon huffed as she dragged Yuqi around, she could have easily outran all of the pesky humans but it was clear that she couldn't leave the brunette behind. Besides, there's something strange about her. Soyeon has yet to understand it, but once Yuqi has opened her eyes again within the five minutes of what she described at one point as <em>hell</em>, Soyeon confirms that she has a secret that goes unknown to the woman herself. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Why aren't we going back?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Idiot, are you trying to lead her pursuers to the safe spot?" Soyeon rolls her eyes, peaking over a box, pushing up on her knees to do so while Yuqi only had to lift her head. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You think they're the dealers?" Yuqi asked in a firm tone, meaning she was already piecing together theories and notes for a later developed plan. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It's possible that they're bribed, and know nothing, or, a tactic of disguise." Soyeon replied, both were surprised to be speaking on the same page. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We should cut around there, I saw another route back to the hotel." Yuqi says quietly, pointing down the left to an alley way that turned right, Soyeon shakes her head. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We'll use the roofs." Yuqi gaped at her. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Are you crazy?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No, it will be easier to lose them, you'll just have to keep up." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I can't even jump three feet, we should take the alley." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"The Roof." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Alley!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Over there! Get them!" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The pair snapped their heads to see a group of men rushing towards them. Yuqi glanced to the alley but groaned in frustration when a family walked down it, blocking the way. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Fine, the roof it is!" Yuqi yelled and felt Soyeon tug at her arms before she felt her stomach drop and then a bruising pain in her knees from landing on the roof. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Warning next time!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I assumed you were ready, now let's go!" Soyeon yelled over her shoulder, running across the houses and leaping over the small drops, Yuqi was a bit far behind. She was having trouble keeping her balance and felt her legs wobble each time she jumped. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm going to sore after this!" Yuqi complained as she strained her muscles to move and stay upright, she jumped over another drop and found Soyeon crouched ahead, she takes a seat by her side, gasping for air. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Shut up, they're right there." Soyeon whispered, placing a hand over Yuqi's mouth, the woman stuck her tongue out, immediately Soyeon pulled away, face disgusted as she wiped her hand over Yuqi's shoulder. <br/>"The fuck?" Soyeon mouths at her with a frown. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Air you idiot!" Yuqi grunts out, and yelped from dodging a thrown rock. <br/>"Fucking pieces of shit." Soyeon said throwing her arms up to block another rock. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Let's move." Soyeon rushed to the left, jumping another roof while Yuqi took her time by pacing herself instead of trying to match Soyeon's speed. It felt like a hot theory minutes despite the freezing temperatures of the season until Yuqi lost her footing. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Shit-" <br/>She tumbled down a steep roof until she was in mid-air and crashed into a pile a boxes that she was thankful to have broken her fall, yet it was still pretty painful as she felt the tough surface of a few things. She groaned and attempted to move but because of whiplash and the still stinging of her eyes, she felt pain all over her neck and shoulders and a headache forming. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck-" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"There's one right here! Get her!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yuqi sighed, trying to even out her breathing from the dread of being touched and moved and possibly beaten from the gang. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Get back! A beast!" A woman shrieked and others gasped, Yuqi still didn't have the strength to move herself yet, slowly she was gaining her energy back, but she could still listen. She heard and felt the deep growl resonate in what she thinks is a dead end alleyway, the paws prancing around in the snow and the snapping of the jaw to bare teeth in challenge. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Kill it! Kill it! Send it back to hell!" A man yelled, and Yuqi shut her eyes then, listening to the painful and gruesome sounds of the gore and squirt of blood on the walls. The sudden danger and harm that Yuqi feels and thinks makes her cry, enough that she was able to move her hands and cover her ears. The feeling of paralysis stuns her more to feel helpless to stop the killing before her, makes her think that she was never supposed to be a soldier to begin with. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey." Yuqi jumps when she feels a hand on her shoulder, she curls in on herself, pressing her sore and most likely bruised back against the wall. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yuqi, it's me." Soyeon says quietly once she's removed one of Yuqi's hands away from her ear. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Soyeon? I...I fell, I couldn't keep up, I'm sorry I just-" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We have to move Yuqi." There's no urgency in her voice when she's looking down at Yuqi, she makes sure to hide the view with her body from Yuqi's eyes as well. There's a tug at heart for some reason when she sees the teared stained cheeks and the deep pouted lips. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Get up. We'll be there soon." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Shuhua paced around her shared room with Minnie, debating if she should go down to the room two doors over and talk with the other girls. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"She did save your life, and, you need to tell Soojin what you've basically labeled her as." Minnie speaks up from the bed, lays upside down, her legs draw upwards, she was bored. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ugh, I can't just waltz up there and start a conversation, what if Soyeon sees me?" Shuhua bites down on her nails, worrying out her emotions of the poor piece. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You gave that woman a command, she can't stop you, mine as well have signed a new law stating you own them now." Minnie sighed, a hiss in her tone that has Shuhua pouting. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What was I supposed to do?" Shuhua looks at her friend, feeling the sting of those words. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Nothing, let them settle it out because deep down Soyeon knows when to kill and when to not." Minnie rubs her temples, knowing she should be focusing on controlling her emotions until later. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You should go, besides it's hard to concentrate with you in the room." Minnie mumbles but Shuhua hears, leaving her no choice but to follow through with her plan.<br/>With a pout she exits the room, dragging her legs across the floor before reaching the other door. She hesitated, staring at her hand that gave a small tremble. </p>
</div><p><br/>It's been a few weeks from Punnan, she was happy to have gained back some weight, even her skin seemed to glow in a way. Shuhua shakes her head, trying to focus and finally knocks on the door.</p><p>It's a minute until she hears walking and the door is opening to reveal Miyeon. <br/>"Shuhua? Hey." Miyeon smiles gently, speaking quietly.</p><p>"Is Soojin asleep?"</p><p>"Yeah, what's wrong though?" Miyeon slips out of the room, Shuhua is only able to get a glimpse of Soojin's hair before the door is shut.</p><p>"Uh, I...I wanted to...thank you, thank you is what I wanted to say, and I'm also sorry, I just saw red and I....I'm sorry for my inconveniences."</p><p>"It's fine, I knew something wasn't right, you gave off so much sadness."</p><p>"Really? You could tell?" Shuhua tilts her head, she knew she was angry but her real emotion was the blues that fueled the red.</p><p>"I'm told to have a have a keen sense of smell like no other." Miyeon jokes but smiles awkwardly at the wonder in Shuhua's eyes.</p><p>"Who's your mother, Miyeon?"</p><p>There's a silence then, so silent that the mood around them doesn't feel so comfortable anymore.</p><p>"I never met my mother."</p><p>"Your father then?"</p><p>"He's dead."</p><p>Shuhua steps away, "I'm sorry, I was only curious about something..."</p><p>"I've made my peace with one, but what's so interesting about me?"</p><p>Shuhua takes note of '<em>one</em>' but continues. <br/>"I heard from Minnie that you heal quicker."</p><p>"I've always been the first to get back up during our evaluation days in the camps." Miyeon hums, crossing her arm that Shuhua glanced at the healed sword wound.</p><p>"Normally it takes five days for a wound that deep to heal, Miyeon." Shuhua tells her, and Miyeon avoids her gaze, coming to circle around to Shuhua's true intentions.</p><p>"My father was a wolf, he drank most of his life away because of his regrets and debts, and mistakes." Miyeon whispered the last part, Shuhua heard clearly, watched as Miyeon's eyes stared off into the distance in reminisce. <br/>"He hung himself infront of everyone."</p><p>"I'm sorryー"</p><p>"Don't apologise please." Miyeon said softly, shaking her head with a frown. <br/>"He deserved it."</p><p>The door behind Miyeon opens, and Soojin stands there, looking as if she just woke up. <br/>"Shuhua, hey." Soojin nods her head and looks at Miyeon.</p><p>"Yuqi and Soyeon are back, saw them outside." Soojin explains, and watched as Shuhua walks away quickly to inform Minnie.</p><p>"Miyeon, what did she say to you."</p><p>"She was giving me her thanks and apologies for the incident." Miyeon smiled and blinked at Soojin's pointed look.</p><p>"She was also curious about my parents, I told her what happened to that man."</p><p>"Okay." Soojin had got what she wanted to hear, or well, a confirmation because she was actually standing behind the door, listening to everything. Miyeon didn't know this, and Soojin was thankful because there's something she's never heard the woman say before when she talks about her past.</p><p><em>"He deserved it." </em><br/>It worries Soojin.</p><p>"Soojin." The woman snaps her head up to see Soyeon down the hall walking towards her, followed by a tired Yuqi who was being led by the wrist.</p><p>"Yuqi, what happened?" Miyeon swipes away blood from the girl's forehead.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, look, we gotta get out of here." Yuqi sighs, leaning against the wall, Soojin looks at Soyeon.</p><p>"As a knight I need you to pledge your loyalty."</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"<em>Listen</em>, we're leaving right now, I need you to swear on your life you'll protect Minnie at all costs, and we'll guard the perimeter in exchange."</p><p>"What? Wait Soyeon, what do you mean?" Yuqi interrupts but Miyeon joins in.</p><p>"Alpha's can't be around Minnie." Soojin looks surprised to see that Miyeon already knows what Soyeon's talking about, Yuqi shakes her head.</p><p>"Wait what's happening now? Why are you two leaving, isn't everyone leaving?"</p><p>"Shuhua is coming with us too, but we have to leave, for the safety of Minnie." Miyeon explains, Soyeon sighs while stepping forward in Soojin's space.</p><p>"Minnie is going through what's called a heat, basically it'll leave her vulnerable for seven days. As an Omega, heat basically means she's open for mates, bearing children, and Minnie doesn't want that, therefore as an Alpha, we have to stay away because it's kind of hard to control our inner instincts and <em>so..." </em><br/>Soyeon takes a deep breath to continue, <br/>"You are a knight, a defective knight, defective soldier that saved my friend's life twice and became her property, and as her property I expect that you provide protection to her friend and mine, I expect that you do not enter the room but guard the door and ignore the noise, I expect you to protect and watch over her for me and Shuhua."</p><p>Before anyone can answer, Soyeon continues. <br/>"Right now I don't have time to explain anything else, Miyeon is coming with me and Shuhua, and I'm leaving Minnie with you and Yuqi, so we're equal, you protect Minnie, we protect Miyeon, got it? Okay great, let's go." Soyeon takes Miyeon's wrist, and tugs her away to Minnie and Shuhua's room, without knocking she opens the door and found Minnie reading a book while sitting next to the bed, meanwhile Shuhua was poking her head out the window desperately.</p><p>"Soyeon! Thank god, can we go now!?" Shuhua whines from the window, and Soyeon wrinkles her nose, feeling her cheeks warm up as well as her ears.</p><p>"Yeah, must've been hell to be drowning in this..." Soyeon coughs and tightens her hold on Miyeon's wrist, digging her nails into the skin in warning when she finds Miyeon staring at the blushing Minnie who argues back.</p><p>"I refuse to be made fun of, get the hell out of here already!" Minnie yells and stays in her spot on the floor as she watched Shuhua sprint to the door. When her eyes fell on Miyeon she felt the throb between her legs ache and bit down on her bottom lip. <br/><em>Fuck, double fuck! </em><br/>"Soojin and Yuqi will look after you, I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortableー" Soyeon starts but Minnie waves her hand, avoiding her eyes from any of them.</p><p>"It's fine, I'll be fine, see you guys later." Minnie huffs out, trying to appear annoyed but couldn't help but focus on the scented spice.</p><p>"Right, goodbye!" Shuhua yelled and slammed the door shut, and as soon as the three women stepped back to Soojin's room, they all sighed in relief.</p><p>"Wow, you guys are tomatoes, what's going on?" Yuqi laughed, inspecting each of their faces, she's seen Miyeon embarrassed before, but seeing Shuhua look so...uneasy sparks curiosity, <em>especially </em>when Yuqi can't stop gushing over the colored face of Soyeon's, noticing that her ears were redder than the others and that her sharp demeanor now seemed to have crumbled to a shyness.</p><p>"Inner instincts..." Miyeon mumbled mostly to herself as she recalled the prep talks and was now piecing together more things of her heritage, she felt her heart pick up pace. <br/><em>A mate, an alpha can mate with the omega. </em><br/>It was an obvious conclusion, but Miyeon, who was clueless to these things was felt as a surprise because learning brings her new emotions, especially arousal at the very moment.</p><p>"Right, because of our bullshit title as Alpha's, we're leaving now." Soyeon wanted to say this calmly and monotonously, but she knew her voice cracked and didn't sound very monotonous at all, she concludes this when she hears the light giggle from Yuqi.</p><p>"I can not pledge my full loyalty, due to circumstances involving my full name, however I can pledge an oath that may stand as an act of loyalty." Soojin says to Soyeon, she kneels down on one knee and bows her head. Yuqi gasps at the sincerity in Soojin's voice, realizing that they hadn't talked about this, haven't had a moment to really talk about the moment when Soyeon knew she was a knight at all.</p><p>"If it is an oath, say so to your new lord." Soyeon says before Soojin can begin, and pulls Shuhua over to stand in her place. The two women exchange a glance before Soojin dips her head again. She brought her hands up, clasps them together like a prayer and  stretched her arms outward to Shuhua before reciting the Oath of Fealty.</p><p>"I promise on my faith that I will in the future be faithful to the lord, never cause him harm and will observe my homage to him completely against all persons in good faith and without deceit."</p><p>Miyeon looked tear eyed, while Yuqi was in complete astonishment, and had more questions. They watch awkwardly as Soojin doesn't move from her spot, hands still stretched out infront of Shuhua.</p><p>"What do I do?" Shuhua whispers and Miyeon answers.</p><p>"If you accept, take her hands, and announce it."</p><p>There was no hesitation, immediately Shuhua grasped onto Soojin's hands gently.</p><p>"I will accept this."</p><p>Silently she stands, hands still in Shuhua's and looks into her eyes. </p><p>"Thank you, my Lord."</p><p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p><br/>Miyeon followed Shuhua and Soyeon out the door, watching the snow ground in silence. She had questions for the both of them, wondering why Shuhua was pronounced as Lord, better yet why did Soyeon say Soojin was Shuhua's property now? Miyeon sighs, all will come full circle eventually, she thinks.</p><p>"We'll stay here." Soyeon says quietly, glancing around before entering a house, Miyeon looks on worriedly and enters.</p><p>"Isn't a family residing here?"</p><p>"No, they were taken."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Shuhua gasps, sniffing out the lingered scent of children and a mother.</p><p>"This town is quiet, too quiet." Soyeon begins, peaking out of the windows, into the dead streets, she could have sworn she saw shadows creeping.</p><p>"I found a tunnel, prisoners there, stating that their children were stolen, taken somewhere that isn't here." She pauses, letting the words sink in, Miyeon takes a seat on the floor, feeling that this home shouldn't just be used casually.</p><p>"Yuqi found a contract signed from a general, General Wang of the Knight Kingdom." Miyeon forwards her brows, looks down at her hands, realizing they've started to tremble.</p><p>"The Knight Kingdom? What surname is the King?" Shuhua said, fully interested in the findings.</p><p>"The Seo Kingdom." Miyeon answered, she worried her lip between her teeth and frowned.</p><p>"They aren't very kind."</p><p>"And you know this how?" Soyeon crouched down infront of Miyeon, resting her chin in both hands and stared at the older woman. <br/>"I was first raised there, in the main city, Incheon, then I moved to China." Miyeon blinks and watched as Soyeon's eyes widen a bit and glance at Shuhua.</p><p>"She had a father who hung himself." Shuhua reveals, Miyeon gasped as Soyeon nods her head, and looked over her shoulder at the door.</p><p>"There was more that Yuqi found." Soyeon continues before Miyeon can argue with Shuhua.</p><p>"There is a planned coup, I believe the plan is in development, but the general of your platoon is involved, that I'm sure you know of, however, this General Wang is a Knight who may just aid your general, he had a great argument for assistance which was a letter, copied thrice for good measure and I happen to stumble upon it. There are some interesting words mentioned, and I can't help but have a theory."</p><p>Soyeon lifts herself up and roams around the room, circling Miyeon, Shuhua peaked out the window.</p><p>"I won't discuss my theories, for now, I'm sending you away."</p><p>"What? Why?" Miyeon looks up again, taking in the contrast of the silver and dark wood surrounding them.</p><p>"We need to set the perimeter around the hotel, I need you both to watch diligently, only attack when they cross the line." Soyeon says, and placed down four cups from the table onto the floor infront of Miyeon while Shuhua stood behind Soyeon, looking over her.</p><p>"Miyeon will stay here, on the far right, there are multiple houses unoccupied, take any but make sure you have a clear view on the hotel and the holes to get in and out, Shuhua you stay in this house, I'll cover the oppositions." <br/>Shuhua nods her head while Miyeon stared at the cups, committing the layout to memory before standing up.</p><p>"Never walk in the open, cover your scent, your tracks, move through the alleys, take the roofs, get there undetected at all costs." Soyeon said closely to Miyeon and then kicked away the cups making Miyeon flinch at the command.</p><p>"I understand."</p><p>"Let's go, Shuhua, be careful." Soyeon doesn't look back after that, she leaves quickly, silently that her steps are barely heard that the two are surprised of the apparent vanish.</p><p>"I don't mean to reveal your secrets." Shuhua says first as Miyeon peaks out the door. <br/>"Soyeon and I... we've discussed something behind your back, and I found your information useful."</p><p>"Useful sounds rude." Miyeon frowned, and kept her back to the girl.</p><p>"We're trying to piece together your family."</p><p>"You shouldn't bother really, we barely know one another anyways." It's strange to admit, but the more Shuhua discusses her past, Miyeon is just desperate to end the topic.</p><p>"Fine, but know this, we've heard a story, story of the bastard child." Miyeon feels her hand flinch against the door.</p><p>
  <em>Bastard child. She never found her father's ring afterall. </em>
</p><p>Shuhua didn't say anything else, deeming it time Miyeon leaves to her location. She does.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yuqi stood in the hallway, peaking out the curtains of a window that was near a room. <br/>She thought about the prisoners, the many of them, families suffering in secret. Wondered how many were left down there, if they are still more down there. It makes her wonder if there really is someone in their room right now, in the room Yuqi looks at, wondered if they left and were abducted, never came back to sign out. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yuqi?" She lifted her eyes to look over her shoulder, spotting Minnie who looked a bit red and flustered. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hm?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Are they gone?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh...yeah...they left awhile ago." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Minnie nods her head, she looked as if she wanted to say something else, Yuqi waits. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Uh...I'm so sorry you have to be here, and uh...please, for the love of Luna, don't mention it to me at all if we are still around." Minnie sighs, looking at Soojin as well who stood silently at the other window, both nod their heads in confirmation. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Minnie closed the door, locked it and the windows before drawing the curtains and sliding down against the wall. She dropped her head into her hands, drawing her knees up to hug them and hide her face again. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>Hate, and I hate! This is the worst! </em><br/>Minnie wanted to scream out of frustration, because it's one thing to feel out of place and aroused with no one to take of it for her, it's another when she knows she won't be quiet about it and scar the ears outside her door. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It was the worst indeed, day one shall now commence.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*wink</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
<em>"I See Red"</em><br/>
<b>Chapter 10 </b><br/>
＿＿＿＿＿＿＿</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Four days. It's been four days and Miyeon can't stand the urge to puke her guts out; she does. The smell of blood makes her hurl again and dip her hands into the snow desperate to clean them. When she is composed, there's a hesitation to walk away from the scene, but how could she if it was her play? </p>
</div><p><br/>
Roughly around midday, Soyeon had visited her, gave her more information to follow, warning her of the people that chased Yuqi and her down the alleys, reminded her of their findings of the Knight general aiding the Korean general of the Warrior Kingdom. Just the thought of the coup brings shivers to Miyeon and worry for her friends.</p><p>"I need to hide." She whispered, and finally budged away from the body that was split by the torso, the intestines threatening to overspill as they hung to the body. She was aware her boots tracked in the snow, so she hopped onto the roofs gently as to not further disturb the innocents in slumber. She listened to the sharp wind, frowned whenever she picked up the scent of the sea, forcing her to bite her lip to concentrate.</p><p>Despite the distance, Miyeon had yet to figure how far away she was supposed to go, far away enough to not pick up the sweet intoxicated scent of Minnie? She was tempted to turn and run straight into the woods, but worried she'd leave her friends in danger because of such selfish actions. She observed Soyeon when she visited the third day, even asked her if she could sense Minnie, she said no, and left soon afterwards. Miyeon was worried further, she could feel something was slowly changing, she didn't like change, especially when she had no idea what was coming. At first, it was arousal, then fear, then sadness, and now anger as she slams open one of the many abandoned houses.</p><p>She could feel her low growls in her throat, rumbling and virbating that she wondered if she'll just go crazy and kill who ever she sees, human or not, innocent or not, her mind is everywhere to the point she begins to have a stagger in her steps and her vision swirls.</p><p>"Miyeon." She snaps her head to the door, found Shuhua there waiting.</p><p>"Has something happened?" The more she stared at the young alpha, her worries grew and grew as the woman stayed silent.</p><p>"Soojin's in trouble."</p><p>That's when they found themselves travelling back to the hotel without Soyeon. Miyeon trailed behind Shuhua, she didn't question how the woman knew the situation or why she didn't notify Soyeon, she only felt the pull to get to Minnie, she felt ashamed as she could only care less about Soojin at that exact moment. There were surprised to find the door had been torn apart, later found one of the windows shattered, someone must've fallen out of it as the blood coated at the edges.</p><p>"I thought we covered the perimeter." Miyeon said, her voice carrying through the building.</p><p>"They must've been inside already, probably posed as a guest here." Shuhua explains, her playful and clumsy attitude was replaced with a sharp stare and clenched jaw that had a frown.</p><p>"Soojin? Yuqi?" Miyeon called as she climbed up the stairs, she heard coughing and the clank of an object against wood.</p><p>"Soojin!" Shuhua and Miyeon rush to the girl who laid on her side, blood spilling from her shoulder while her face was bruised by the eye and had a busted lip.</p><p>"They took her..." She said tiredly, they could guess she had more bruises that just couldn't be seen from under the armor and clothing.<br/>
"They took Minnie, Yuqi went after them." With that last effort of information, slowly she is consumed with sleep.</p><p>"No, no, no, Soojin stay awake, hey!" Shuhua pulls the woman up into her arms, Miyeon stared blankly at the sword. Confused, disbelief, Miyeon could feel it again, the alter ego inside of herself urging to be freed as she repeated her friend's words in her head.<br/>
<em>They took Minnie. </em></p><p><em>But why?</em> Miyeon saw red after that, she snatched up the sword and stalked towards the nearest window, wasting no time to break it open and leave without telling Shuhua where she'll go because she thinks she already knows.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She groaned when her back rubbed against a hidden rock in the snow, her braided hair was messy and threatened to unfold as she was dragged by a leg towards the broken shed. She could hear crying from her right, muffled and small, Yuqi's head hurt and she felt dizzy with fatigue, but she wasn't going to let them have her without a fight. She sucked in a breath and clenched her fists, twisting her hips and pushing with her hands, she shot out her free leg and nailed the man in the lower back, and was dropped back onto the ground free. Rolling over she throws a handful of snow backwards as a distraction before standing up. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Let her go!" She yelled as she ran at Minnie's captor, jumping up and shooting both legs out to kick him off his feet, she hoped Minnie wouldn't mind taking the fall. The three of them tumble to the ground, rolling and hitting against boxes. There's a pause as everyone looks up at each other and then chaos. Snow is flung at each other, boxes are broken from throwing the bodies against it, and blood is shed from the brutual punches, the skin so sensitive that they all bled easily. At one point she found herself wrestling with a knife at her throat, harsh pokes that nip her skin, making her itch but she had to focus. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>It was just a regular watch day, second hand embarrassment to be hearing the noises from the room behind them but other than that Yuqi was ready for Minnie's heat to be over with and get on the road again to her and her friend's freedom, or only once she's satisfied her friends are safe will she return home. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>She watched as one of the guests leave on the second day, they were gone for hours, all the way until midnight when the third day began. Yuqi didn't think much of this person, she'd seen a couple more people leave their apartments and return. On the fourth day they left their apartment, returned later with an item hidden under a blanket. They krept slowly, as if curious and listened to the moans, Yuqi was confused when she saw the eyes dilate and a mischief smile krept onto the lips. With a laugh they revealed their knife once they leaped forward, Yuqi would have lost her throat hadn't Soojin intercepted the blow and took the blade into her shoulder. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The moment Soojin hit the ground, more people pounced on them, busting from their rooms and rushing towards the two, Yuqi was struck against the head before she was purposely beaten along with Soojin. There was a pause and she heard the door break open, heard the scream and cries of Minnie and watched as they dragged her away as she kicked and struggled in their hold. Yuqi felt the dread as she slowly could feel herself threatening to go unconscious. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>But then like a spark, a fire starting to grow, and she pushed herself up on her knees, clenched her teeth together as anger flared in her. She found her energy suddenly, her fatigue cleared away almost instantly and she thought about the consequences of losing Minnie now. She worried for Soojin's wounds as she lay still, worried about Miyeon who was out there guarding a failed plan, worried for their freedom, worried of Soyeon's disappointed look again. What Soyeon would do to her friends when she failed to get Minnie back. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>With a battle cry she rushed at one of the captors when she saw them at the entrance, they collided into the window, burst through, she felt the stings of pain when the shards merged into her skin, she was grateful the enemy took the biggest. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It was like a tug of war, push and pull as she fought her way to get Minnie back and now found herself fighting again.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're the one who freed those bitches down there!" Yuqi spit blood into their eyes before hitting their heads together and shoving them away, they fell almost two feet back, surprising them before they shook their head and snarled at Yuqi. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't know what you're talking about." Yuqi hissed and readied her fists, circling each other. By now, Minnie was sitting next to the wall, legs drawn up to hug and hide her face, she trembled with fear while Yuqi had successfully taken out the other two and now was left with one. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You and someone else was there." They explain and taunt Yuqi by showing off some knife tricks.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Fine, how'd you know?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Her scent is strong, I was surprised to even scent your's, human scents are almost non-existent if you aren't focusing." They answer and throw the knife, almost impaling Yuqi's foot had she not jumped out of the way and spun around to give a tornado kick to their face. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Guess it makes sense, you're a wolf afterall." Yuqi sighs, wiping away blood from her nose and mouth. The person groaned from the ground, holding their temple and watched lazily as Yuqi approached Minnie. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Perhaps the story is true, humans have the bastard's child..." They said quietly, and spit out the excessive blood in their mouth.<br/>
"Had we known you had the lone wolf too maybe we would've threaded more cautiously..." They admit and start to giggle like a physco. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You should have been careful the moment you sensed <em>me</em>." Another voice breaks in, dangerously low and the tip of a blade scratches against the wood, echoing into their ears; Miyeon had arrived. Yuqi sighed in relief, and sank down to sit out of exhaustion, her face hurt, her whole body hurt from the senseless beating. She watched tiredly as Miyeon approached the male, cut him effortlessly without a thought that had Yuqi startled and eyeing her suspiciously as she approaches Minnie. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"...<em>a</em><em>s an Alpha, we have to stay away because it's kind of hard to control our inner instincts..." Soyeon said.</em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Yuqi pushed up to her feet, sore but she runs, grabs a hold of Miyeon's arm. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey! Miyeon listen to me real quick-" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Her ears ring and she feels liquid spill over her eye, she had been hit in the head by the handle of the sword. The same energy as before flared up again, she choked out a coughing fit and held tightly to Miyeon's wrist. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't touch her Miyeon, don't do this!" She said weakly, and felt her head get knocked sideways, she was sure her lip was busted, and her eye was definitely swollen shut, but she still held on. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Miyeon-" The woman yanks her arm forward and back, throwing Yuqi away into a row of beer barrels, she crashes against them, the liquid pops out and the wood cracks against her weight and the force, she didn't get up this time, Yuqi soon lost conscious the moment her head hit the ground. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>All was silent again. Maybe. Whimpers of fear could be heard from Minnie who shuffled closer to the wall, wishing she had the strength to hide away from the approaching brunette. Miyeon reached out, flinched when Minnie cried into her arms, hiding her face, and almost hissing at Miyeon's touch. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No don't- put me down! Let me go! Let me go!" Minnie screamed, kicked and punched, but Miyeon held her tightly in her arms, and stalked away down into the shadows of the town. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"How does it feel?" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>There was a pause as Yuqi laid still, staring into a pitch black sky. </em><br/>
<em>"What?" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"How does it feel to be something you are not?" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Yuqi felt water pooled around her as she sat up on her knees, leaned back on her heels exhausted. Ahead of her was a small white platform, pillars at the edges, carved like the Greek's, a throne in the middle of the set and in it's place sat a hooded figure. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"It feels....empty." She answered, the figure before her laughed out of pure amusement. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Of course it's empty, it is nothing but a mask!" They continued their pitchy cackles, letting them be known as a female, this female pulls a knife out from under the cloak, twisting the point at the index finger playfully. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Why are you still wearing this mask anyway?" They hummed, a smirk at the edge of the lips. Yuqi couldn't really see their face, she knew this wasn't herself based on the voice and even the figure and skin tone of the other's. Who was this woman, and why was she here, sitting on a throne she had never seen before? </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I can hear these questions girl, my name is Luna, of course not </em>
    <b>
      <em>the </em>
    </b>
    <em>Luna, more like a piece of the real thing, ya'know?" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Yuqi stands up, fascinated at everything around her, it feels as though she was really transported to this other realm of....</em>
    <b>
      <em> something</em>
    </b>
    <em>, she's never been so conscious within a dream. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"It isn't a dream, I assure you." The woman's voice boomed around in annoyance at Yuqi's thoughts. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"It's a pity that you are just now receiving my charms." They mused aloud, Yuqi was still confused and then she heard another voice. Muffled and distant, she turned around and was met with the dark waters and the pitch black void of endlessness. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I wouldn't go that way." The woman states as if it was the most obvious thing ever, afterall her face was hidden by her own shadows due to the lighting shining brightly down over the platform, but Yuqi heard the voice again. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Fascinating, your ancestors are so quick to ask me questions but you, you seem to not care who I even am-" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I don't even know who you are, I've never heard your name before, and I know nothing of my own family." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Strange, aren't you of ro-" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I am a defective soldier, I am </em>
    <em>
      <b>no one</b>
    </em>
    <em>." Yuqi interrupts, she saw the light flicker with her emotions but heard the voice again. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yuqi!" <em>Clear as day, and with so much relief, she heard Soyeon calling out to her, she spun on her heel, the water splashing against her but she didn't care, she took off into the dark. </em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Interesting." She heard the named Luna whisper as if she was still behind her a foot away. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"The bloodline of fools may change for the better afterall." She hummed and Yuqi focused on finding Soyeon in the darkness, reminding her of the tunnels, of the soft touch and calloused hands grasping her own for guidance. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yuqi! Fucker! Get up already!" Soyeon yelled, and swung a hand back and forth to slap the woman in the face. With a gasp Yuqi gained her conscious back, startling Soyeon. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"So it does work?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Soyeon!" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What!?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The two stare at each other, Yuqi blinks her good eye and looks down to feel the frozen liquid pooled around her, she shivers and hissed when she moves even a little bit. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Where'd she go?" Soyeon asks quietly, as if anymore loud noises would disturb Yuqi. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't know, she showed up, saved us and then took her away." Yuqi said tiredly, using the wall she stands on her own while Soyeon stayed kneeled, looking down the alley before closing her eyes. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Damn it." She sighed before standing, keeping her back to Yuqi she searched the area, ran her eyes over the dead bodies and then to the wounded girl behind her. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Go back." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No, Miyeon is my friend, she'll listen to me at least." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's for your own safety, Yuqi." Soyeon glanced over her shoulder, casted her gaze over her appearance before meeting her eyes again. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Miyeon won't listen to anyone, as long as Minnie is there she's become a mindless animal." Yuqi frowned, she could a headache forming again, and held the area by her head. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You said she's basically out of control now because of Minnie, but what about you? Won't you lose control too?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Soyeon didn't answer for a solid minute, trying to find the words to explain but only repeats what she told Yuqi from before. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm more than just a regular wolf." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Miyeon doesn't really know how she found another tree cave. She could only really remeber carrying the weeping omega out if town and into the forest. At that time, Miyeon felt so much dread, and couldn't stop looking over her shoulder for anyone coming after them, coming after Minnie. She had never wanted to protect an individual so fiercely as now. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>But she was confused when Minnie refused to look at her, and curse at her, and cry at her.<br/>
What had she done? She hadn't struck her had she? Miyeon stayed away from Minnie, they were three feet apart from the giving space from inside the tree but she stayed away. Because she knew that's what she was supposed to do. Seven days; they still had three left. Miyeon kept chanting quotes and sentences to herself to keep her self control. She'd count her numbers as high as she could before she evidently lost focus and stared openly at Minnie, trailed her eyes over the toned legs and at the neck when the woman's head turned, then Miyeon would shake her head, claw at her arm in punishment and look away, counting again. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>But for so long could someone restrain themselves. Miyeon found herself staring more and more, and eventually she just watched Minnie squirm uncomfortable, catching her gaze, watched as her face flushed red, her crying had stopped and was replaced a look of lust in the eyes. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't come near me!" Minnie yelled, scooting away as Miyeon attempted to approach. Miyeon didn't answer, she felt dazed as she neared and had the need to pounce. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Miyeon please..." Minnie whispered once Miyeon had successfully settled infront of her, legs crossed while Minnie hugged her knees. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry, I...I feel weird, like you said, and I...I don't think I can leave you alone out here and-" Before she could continue, Minnie cupped either side of Miyeon's face and pulled her forward. Miyeon held her breath as she found herself so close, their foreheads leaned against each other and she watched as Minnie's eyes dilated. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're so different..." Minnie whispered and finally brought the woman in for a hungry kiss. The feeling brought relief to Miyeon, but fueled Minnie's desires as she finally spread her legs and straddled the woman, Miyeon not prepared for the weight fell backwards. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lost is what Miyeon felt, she felt like it was all a dream really. She had fantasized yes, but she only fantasized about simple things like taking Minnie out for a picnic or visiting the elven Westerners and the famous witch lands in Europe. But <em>this</em>? She hadn't even thought about anything close to <em>this</em>, hell they weren't even best friends. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>Gentle. </em>Miyeon's mind told her suddenly as she switched them over, she looked down at Minnie's flustered face, she seemed out of it just as Miyeon was, but still her mind repeats.<br/>
<em>Be gentle. </em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>So she is. Leaning down she kisses the woman softly, repetitively before running her hands along the arms and down her sides before reaching the thighs. She feels Minnie begin to relax, bringing her arms up to wrap around Miyeon and sigh contently when she feels the woman's lips brush down her throat, part to suck at the collar bone. Had Minnie been more in control of herself she'd would have been surprised when Miyeon does not even try to take her clothes off, tear would be the appropriate word as only so many experiences could be told. Miyeon gasps lightly when suddenly Minnie decided to touch back, wiggled her hands underneath her and felt up against Miyeon. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I can't wait anymore..." Minnie sighed, impatiently tugging at Miyeon's clothes.<br/>
<em>She doesn't want to be mated! </em>Her mind yelled in warning as Miyeon almost let her clothes be pulled off, grasping Minnie's wrists she pins them over the head and continues to kiss Minnie who only whines. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Miyeon please-" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No, not like this." Miyeon finally states, and as soon as she says it she hears a growl from the entrance of the tree cave. She looks up, saw no one but she could smell them, anger coated in air, sparking Miyeon's own rage as she fears someone else had sensed Minnie. She pulls away fast with a growl, baring her teeth and ignored the whines from Minnie.<br/>
When she steps out to see the intruder she's surprised to find a silvered haired wolf growling at her, but she knows this wolf. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Soyeon?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The wolf looks surprised that Miyeon had even spoken to her. The brunette wanted to admire Soyeon's coat for a bit longer but the animal shifts back and the human girl stands before her. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're...aware?"Soyeon says confused, Miyeon doesn't really get it but then she thinks she does because just a moment ago she felt like her brain was going to be mush. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I..I think so? Am I not supposed to?" Miyeon says instead, still feeling the effects of arousal and want to get back to Minnie, and soon. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Soyeon takes a step forward, Miyeon takes one as well in challenge, her heart speeds up as she narrows her eyes at Soyeon. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't go near her." Miyeon warned, but Soyeon was unfazed and pulls out a few leaves, she squashed them together and such and rubbed it into a cloth. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Sedation, the scent should die down enough..." Soyeon says aloud while Miyeon watched confused, but only focused on the implications. Soyeon was going to sedate Minnie, Soyeon an Alpha was going to take Minnie unconscious? Miyeon leaped at her, surprising Soyeon and the two fell backwards. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Get off me!" Soyeon yelled while Miyeon attempted to catch her into a blood choke. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"She doesn't need sedation!" Miyeon argued, Soyeon threw her elbow back into the woman's stomach before pushing her off and rushed towards the tree cave. Miyeon was quick on her feet that Soyeon forgot to anticipate because she feels something sharp dig into her arm. Planting her feet, Soyeon catches Miyeon by the throat, halting all the woman's efforts when she gave a warning squeeze. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"She isn't safe out here you moron, remember who you are, just a few seconds you didn't seem like a savage." Soyeon sighs, wincing as Miyeon retracts her nails that pierced Soyeon's arm. "Minnie doesn't need hostiles right now." Soyeon adds and carefully let's her go and points to the opposite side of the tree. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Stand over there, clear your head, Minnie's my friend, I won't hurt her, never." Soyeon commands, and technically beaten, Miyeon stands there stubbornly before kicking snow and stomping away. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Soyeon sighed, and focused on her friend that was leaned against the tree cave wall, she was dazed, and her shirt was loose, giving the other woman clear view of the formed hickeys and scattered bites. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>Damn it...</em> Soyeon thought, <em>now this was a problem</em>. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Minnie let her have her. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Maybe it wasn't a real problem, but in Soyeon's mind this was a <em>complicated </em>problem which implied drama and awkward conversations in the near future. Soyeon poked her head out from the tree cave, a sleeping Minnie on her back, her scent tickling Soyeon's but she kept her composure, she was smart enough to have grabbed the medicine from the tunnels and applied it to Minnie's scent glands. Soyeon walked around to find Miyeon staring out into the distance, arms folded and head tilted down a bit. </p>
</div><p><br/>
"Miyeon."</p><p>The brunette lifts her head, looking over her shoulder, Soyeon scanned her expression, she seemed calm, that was good.</p><p>"Smells like the spring grass with pollen and charcoal." Miyeon wrinkles her nose, Soyeon nods her head.</p><p>"I found some medicine, those cowards had a stash of them and even applied some of it, helpful but pretty shitty scents. Sorry Minnie." Soyeon gave a small smile, hoping to ease the tension between each other after their small brawl, Miyeon nods her head, she looked worried and a bit out of it.</p><p>"You've never met an omega in heat before have you?" Soyeon asked as they walked steadily back to the town, she sees Miyeon nod her head.</p><p>"I thought it was all a dream you know...I just wanted to help her but I didn't even know what she needed help with, I just knew I had to take care of her."</p><p>"Interesting..." Soyeon forward her brows, humming to herself for a moment, before snapping her finger once.</p><p>"Alpha's are usually pretty brutal."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"What I mean is, Alpha's are greedy, and ignorant, most of us are, so greedy that as soon as an Omega is in heat we jump them for our own pleasures mostly." Soyeon glanced to see Miyeon's expression of astonishment.</p><p>"But to here you say that you actually wanted to please Minnie brings some hope to me."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Don't get me wrong, not all Alpha's are savage knotheads, but even the kindest Alpha<br/>
can't resist their inner instincts."</p><p>There's a pause, the silence passes for a minute as Miyeon takes this in.</p><p>"So I wasn't supposed to be aware basically, like, I shouldn't really have been thinking?"</p><p>"I guess so, but of course I don't mean to imply that once an Omega is in heat, every Alpha will jump up to pounce, there are those who don't want to mate just yet so they're exceptions to withstand the temptations."<br/>
Miyeon glanced at the sleeping Minnie before looking back. She flushes at the thought of the term again, to mate and Soyeon catches her.</p><p>"But you wanted to mate, so therefore you shouldn't have been able to resist but you did, that's what's interesting because there are a select few who can do that." Soyeon suddenly stops as she comes to this conclusion, she snaps her head to stare at Miyeon, her eyes a little wide and curious.</p><p>"Um....who are the select few?" Miyeon asked nervously, Soyeon didn't say anything, she wanted to but she decided not to say what she had in mind.</p><p>"I'm not really sure, it's rumored the clan leaders and their bloodline had this control over their inner wolf." Soyeon says instead, and continued forward, giving off an conspicuous aura, but Miyeon followed regardless of Soyeon's lack of answer.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>In the mountains, a western man walked through along the path towards a small wooden home, he glared at the farm animals that screamed in alert and watched as the front door open. Peng Xichen came into view, barred her teeth for an attack but Lu Keran stepped forward slowly. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"What can we do for you sir?" She asked </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"He carries a weapon Keran!" Xichen warned, acting as a shield for her omega and beta friend that cowarded behind the window. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Fighting shouldn't be how everything starts and ends." Keran reasoned. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Samuel." <em>The man signs, An Junxi steps forward to translate. </em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"His name is Samuel, he is looking for traitors, wants to know if we had seen them." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"No, we have not." Keran speaks soon as Junxi finished, Samuel inspects the stables from where he stood, easily spotting the three empty compartments and pulls his sword. Xichen pounced on him immediately, dug her teeth into his shoulder, some of the teeth hitting against armor while the rest into the skin. There's a whine when the blade stabs into the wolf's side and is thrown off. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Xichen!" Her friends yelled once she lay still and shifted, breathing carefully as she kept the sword in place, Samuel stepped on her shoulder to stop her from getting up and signed his next message. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Return to the town, else your friend dies tonight." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p><br/>
It's gloomy again when everyone has reunited. Exhaustion evident in everyone's eyes, lack of sleep, restless minds with paranoia and from lack of energy and painful wounds. Soojin has makeshift sling on her arm to help with her wounded shoulder, it was luck the knife didn't dig into to deeply, she'll heal just fine, Shuhua stays with at all times now practical. Minnie's heat finally ends and as soon as it does they set out to travel again. It's awkward between Miyeon and Minnie, they avoid each other like the plague but know eventually they'll have to talk, this was one of the things Soyeon predicted, the avoidance. And another thing, Miyeon couldn't stop apologizing to Yuqi when she found out she had struck unconscious, she had never done it before, she hoped she wouldn't ever do it again, of course with a smile of reassurance Yuqi accepts the apology.</p><p>Things are a bit better when the incident finally passes over, and they're farther away from the town. Yuqi and Soyeon still hunt the morning meals all while bickering to no end, but if you squint you could see the smirk on Soyeon's lips everytime Yuqi falls for her tricks. Soojin still has some indifference but regardless doesn't ignore the wolve's company anymore, she acknowledges them, Shuhua is still the same, but rather protective of Soojin especially when Miyeon gets too excited and pokes fun at the woman, causing a few petty brawls that Soyeon had to break up from time to time. Minnie is still silent, she smiles and talks shortly but she can't help but feel ashamed when she sees Miyeon, feels as though she should give an explanation for her actions but Soyeon always reminds her that she already explained everything.</p><p>By explaining she basically made Miyeon believe Minnie had no control over anything, she leaves out the fact that Miyeon did have control (as said before) but she thinks not telling Minnie will help in the long run.<br/>
For what? Soyeon doesn't know.</p><p>"Soyeon look!" Shuhua points a finger towards a clearing, they could see a carriage had been abandoned but based on the appearance it hasn't been long. Currently Soyeon and Shuhua were out scouting the area, the group was nearing the border into the South by each day now, so they had to be cautious for the sake of their human companions. Shifting quickly they jog to the carriage, unsure as to why it would be this far away and near the border of all places. Shuhua stands guard while Soyeon opens the few boxes and storage compartments. She finds a scroll, and a few supplies for the trip.<br/>
Opening the scroll she is surprised to find it in Korean.</p><p>
  <em>The King has announced the treasons. Send the children south to the camps, soon we'll have our opening. </em>
</p><p>And that was it, this large piece of paper with only a small message that meant many questions. She looks up at Shuhua, signalling they could head back now, Soyeon follows on foot letting Shuhua get ahead of her. Soyeon was glad that her friend had gained back her strength, she was able to stay in her true form longer now and shifting wasn't as painful.</p><p><em>Did General Wang write this? </em>Soyeon thought as she saw her friends and the human trio sitting with each other. <em>If so, why are they stealing children? How will this give them an opening?</em> Soyeon was in deep thought that she almost walked into Yuqi who stood infront of her, the others in their own conversation.</p><p>"Hey, you alright?"</p><p>The question annoys Soyeon, she gives a small frown, Yuqi only smiles though. It would appear that Yuqi was no longer intimidated by Soyeon and the silver haired woman could see that, it irked her but she wasn't going to try and control this woman with fear anyways.<br/>
Yuqi has proved useful Soyeon concludes.</p><p>"Nothing, I just think Shuhua should return home soon." Soyeon says instead, stashing the scroll under sleeve, for now she'll keep the information to herself until she has an answer.</p><p>"You know that's something I've been meaning to ask about." Yuqi chirped, she seemed in a good mood and followed Soyeon around the other girls and towards her small sleeping area. Yuqi watched as Soyeon sighed and sat down on her cloak, Yuqi stood there expectantly.</p><p>"What do you want?"<br/>
"Can I sit here? Thanks, anyways-" As for the question, Yuqi had sat down next to Soyeon before she could complain. "I don't mean to bring this up, but you said Shuhua had a command over you, aren't you like....the better alpha?" Soyeon watched with raised eyebrows, really just hoping Yuqi would say something wrong so she could laugh at her, unfortunately, Yuqi said something right.<br/>
Soyeon was infact the superior alpha between her and Shuhua, Miyeon too but Shuhua and Soyeon's relationship was deeper.</p><p>"Shuhua's name is Yeh Shuhua." Soyeon hums, looking down at her hands and played with her nails, when she hears no answer she looks back up to Yuqi.</p><p>"Okay? So what about it?" Yuqi blinked, and Soyeon almost dropped her jaw, almost.</p><p>"Do you live under a rock? Don't you<br/>
know about the Taiwanese clan?"</p><p>At the mention, she watched as Yuqi slowly put two and two together.</p><p>"Shuhua's the clan heir!?"</p><p>"You idiot..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not too proud of this, I may have rushed but I have a busy April schedule so please be patient with me. Thank you~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11 | The Mightiest Clans and The Lone Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p><br/>Chapter 11<br/>＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It's a nervous feeling for the werewolves as they stare at the entrance to the South. It's been months for Shuhua since she's been home, maybe a year for Minnie, but it's been far longer for Soyeon. The woman felt her heart rate pick up at the thought of seeing more of her kind, more familiar faces that she wishes to forget but she can't because when she looks at Shuhua, she sees the hope in her eyes and she knows she can't deny this opportunity for her friend. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, it's been hard, but we made it, we beat the storm so let's go!" Yuqi encouraged, mostly towards her friends but couldn't help but worry about the expressionless look on Soyeon's face, if it wasn't weird enough even Soojin seemed to mirror this look, Yuqi guessed they had some indifferences for the South. Yuqi understood Soojin's worries but she wants to know Soyeon's. Miyeon was all but excited, and couldn't keep her eyes off Minnie for some time now. </p>
</div><p><br/>One by one, they cross into the Southern land of China.</p><p>"Well, that was boring." Yuqi sighed as she steps into the South without any incidents, she looks over her shoulder to see the North side.</p><p>"Well, Shuhua." Soyeon sighed, everyone turned their attention on the youngest. <br/>There was a silent conversation between the two, and during that short second something seemed to shift in both their eyes, they gave a knowing look.</p><p>"Lead us." Soyeon finally said and averts her eyes, Shuhua looks down at the ground, she fidgets with the hem of her shirt, nervous.</p><p>"Shuhua?" Soojin whispered, already standing by her side.</p><p>"It's nothing, we should go, for now we'll go straight, sooner or later we'll have to head west." Everyone nods, and with a nerous sigh Shuhua leads the way.</p><p>Suddenly, it is like the South has casted a gloom over the group. Yuqi wondered why they wouldn't be glad to roam their familiar territory, she was already wishing to be back in the North. There wasn't much talk at all either. Travelling in the South was very different as well. There was the familiar cave tree but this time when she crossed them, a few carvings were found, drawn delicately and in an old tongue that Yuqi wished she could stop to fully admire the work, explore the inside. Upon noticing Yuqi's absence (more like falling behind everyone) Minnie explains the origin.</p><p>"This is the caverns, our ancestors used the trees as what you guys would call tents or forts, at one point they were able to cross into the North, but then the fires pushed them back." Minnie watched as Yuqi nods her head and hum in reply.</p><p>"It's said that if you can read these carvings you were of the royal bloodlines."</p><p>"You can't read them?" Yuqi said surprised at first until she really focused on her words.</p><p>"Wait, you have royalty here?" Minnie nods her head, casting a glance at Shuhua.</p><p>"There was peace before the hundred year war remember? Which means at some point our kind may have joined together with your own, had offsprings, mixbloods, I heard from my father that when the war started those mixbloods sided with whom they thought was in the right."</p><p>"Those royals lead most of the attacks, it was sad really, brothers and sisters fighting against each other, killing each other, but still...for what?" Yuqi hears the whisper at the end of Minnie's words but still has a question.</p><p>"But what are the carvings for?"</p><p>"At the time many couldn't read or write, so naturally they began to learn, course only a select few did, that was a clear sign of who served in the royal armies. Certain carvings represented different families, mostly the clans."</p><p>"So royalty and a clan member are different then?" Yuqi asked, completely intrigued.</p><p>"Yes, clans were a natural and commoners development among packs, you could say mixbloods <em>are </em>the royals, their own species."</p><p>"Cool, so how many kingdoms are here?" Yuqi looked around the cavern woods, noticing many marks and scars on the trees.</p><p>"There's no kingdoms here, remember?" Minnie said, Yuqi noticed the tone was sullen so she turned her head to see the woman frown and her eyes casted at the ground while they walked.</p><p>"They disappeared."</p><p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Days passed again, thankfully for the human trio to see no incidents thus far. Most of the time however felt like a field trip, given the fact that apparently in the Southern many artifacts resided near the border, making the area feel like a museum except it was outside. <br/>They went exploring, however the werewolves saw it as a waste of time and urged them to keep moving and keep their guard up. </p>
</div><p><br/>Eventually Yuqi realized they were no longer in the cavern woods, the trees were shorter, thinner, healthier in a way. The terrain was still dead because of winter but thick with sharp dead bushes, their branches nipping their clothes, poking through and scratching the skin everytime they walk through. Yuqi admired the frozen over river when they walked over it, loved the scenery once they climbed up a steep hill and overlooked the caverns, that was really when Yuqi realized it, when she finally felt the impact that she was in the South, and felt it more when she found smoke in the air from a burning fire that was miles away. She watched as Shuhua stopped, halting everyone who saw the smoke.</p><p>The young woman looked at Soyeon in earnest, but the silver haired woman didn't speak up, only frowned and nods her head for Shuhua to continue.</p><p>"When we get there..." Shuhua started, walking ahead while everyone followed. At some point she had finally ditched shoes and the cloaks, same as the other two, they walked freely barefoot and plain without their heavy layers.</p><p>"Don't say a word to anyone, keep your heads down until I tell you to lift them." Shuhua said strictly, and they were surprised, she glanced at Soyeon again and then to Minnie.</p><p>"Your survival depends on obedience, your life is my hands now, Soyeon and Minnie can not interfere for any of you, so no matter what, stay quiet and listen." She warned.</p><p>Yuqi stood in the back, nervous as she listened to Shuhua's words, she glanced to her friends, Soojin didn't seem fazed, after all she was the one on the front lines the most, Miyeon seemed to tremble with fear, Yuqi couldn't blame her when she felt the same way.</p><p>Shuhua is the clan heir of the Taiwanese clan, who wouldn't be afraid to set foot amongst one of the deadliest clans?</p><p>"Minnie, stick by my side." Shuhua suddenly begins to address her own friends, Minnie quickly steps forward to do as told.</p><p>"And Soyeon-"</p><p>"I got it. Not a word to anyone no matter what they say." Soyeon frowned and glared at the ground, Shuhua nods her head, turned around. They watched as she took a deep breath and nod her head.</p><p>"Let's go then."</p><p>The walk felt like years to Yuqi, they walked in a line, Soojin, Miyeon and her, Soyeon and Minnie walked on either side of Shuhua. <br/>It was like a feigned prisoner's deal, the three foreigners had to appear submissive to Shuhua, while her friends seemed like escorts and aid for the young women's arrival home. <br/>Yuqi's first clue that they were in the territory was when she found multiple tracks in the snow, and heard the twigs snap in the distance as the air around them was dead silent, as it should in winter, but owls were still a thing. Shuhua didn't stop her march though, instead she raised her chin and stepped ahead of the group, Soyeon and Minnie kept the others back, allowing Shuhua to reach the gates of her home first.</p><p>Then the fear really set in.</p><p>Multiple growls were heard all around them, their various paws in the snow echoing and approaching. Yuqi didn't dare raise her head, straining her neck and her hands to keep them from trembling too much. Soojin balled her hands into fists, clenched her teeth together as she kept her head down, while Miyeon seemed to be having trouble. <br/>Yuqi gasped with Soojin when they heard their friend growl back in anger and perhaps in challenge. That was when the wolves made their approach faster.</p><p>Suddenly Miyeon was thrown down, head first into the snow, shocking those around them. Yuqi lifts her head just a little to see that Soyeon had taken her by the head and thrown her down, she leaned over her friend speaking quietly with her.</p><p><em>"Don't be suicidal." </em>She warned and pulled the woman to stand back up, roughly pushing her forward when Shuhua gives the signal to follow her.</p><p>Yuqi's neck ached along with her legs from the walking and straining, oddly the ground seemed to change, instead of snow it was replaced with rock, she assumed they must've set fire nearby and constantly clean during winter.</p><p>"Where is my father?" Shuhua asks aloud, her voice loud and firm as she addresses her clan. They listen to the werewolves shift, and groan before standing there human like.</p><p>"He is away in the cave, he'll be delighted to know you're home."</p><p>"Will you bring him to me?" Shuhua questioned, the clan members around her glanced at each other.</p><p>"It would be wise for the heir to fetch their own leader."</p><p>"It would be stupid to leave my guests here by themselves, especially with the lone wolf." Shuhua warned, narrowing her eyes at most of them, they smirked at her, some coward under her stare.</p><p>"You still hold a flame, you're undoubtedly always looking for a challenge Yeh Shuhua." A voice boomed over them, Shuhua didn't kneel like the rest of them, neither did her friends or her "guests".</p><p>"But to bring me filthy pesk doesn't surprise me, but you say <em>guests </em>here? <em>And </em>invite the lone wolf <em>here</em>? It's like you're just ready to overthrow me." The voice laughed, and Shuhua watched as the tall man limped forward in his human form. The scars running over his face blind his right eye, and he's lost hearing in the right ear. His leg only sick for now from a fight she has no clue about but can tell he'll heal soon enough.</p><p>"I didn't come back for a laugh, I came home to return to my duties but I have a debt to pay, you're going to listen." Shuhua said, though her voice didn't sound quite as strong as it used to now that she faces her father. The man looks her over, examines her skin, her face.</p><p>"You were starved, beaten, and shackled helplessly, I believe you deserve my attention for now since you've beaten death once again." He says this with a glint in his eyes, but has yet to meet his daughter's, instead watching Soyeon carefully as she stands by Shuhua's side.</p><p>"These humans behind me, are looking for benefits, I will repay them with my own food and shelter, and resources that <em>I alone </em>attained."</p><p>Shuhua's father watched her closely before pulling paper out from his sleeve, he reveals the letter, blood on the corner of it, stolen. <br/>"It's a foolish debt, they're criminals in all the lands Shuhua, what makes you think they won't take advantage of your generous offer?"</p><p>Before Shuhua could answer, her father jumps down from the rocks, surprising everyone and he steps forward, a deep frown on his lips.</p><p>"You're just like your mother!" He said quietly, but as Soojin was standing by the side behind Shuhua, she heard this clearly.</p><p>"Helping those <em>things </em>will bring you blood! You must be a fool if you thought I'd <em>ever </em>allow it!" He hissed in her face, towering over her a good three inches taller. Shuhua stood silently, a loss for words as he mentions her mother, with the distraction her father turns sharply towards Soyeon who glared back.</p><p>"Isn't that right?" He hummed at her, stepping away from his daughter.</p><p>"Trusting humans is what brought death on them and shame on your name right?" He said lightly as if it were a joke, something to pass by on, Soyeon didn't see it that way. She took a step forward, and the clan members barked and growled at her, she still walked on.</p><p>"Some nerve you have to mention <em>them</em>." Soyeon said quietly, baring her teeth in anger as she spoke, but she didn't quite reach him when three clan members jumped infront of her, clawing at Soyeon in warning while she leaped back from the attack, she still keeps her eyes on Shuhua's father.</p><p>"Real pity, but you have no right to set foot here, with or without my daughter's permission." He started, and Shuhua looked surprised before worried.</p><p>"Take them away, but leave my daughter."</p><p>"No!" Shuhua tried to stop them, but her friends were already put down, pinned and we're beginning to be tied up, Yuqi and Minnie were the first to be dragged away, while the other three put up a fight. Miyeon growled in anger and pushed and clawed at most of them until they punched and kicked and she was dragged away by her arms while she kicked out her legs in struggle. Shuhua locked eyes with Soojin the moment she had her wrists secured and was shoved to walk away. Finally, Soyeon broke free, and bit at most of them, the only one to draw blood first which angered Shuhua's father, he steps in himself. Attempting to grab her, Shuhua interfered, grabbing his wrist and swinging his arm back, pulling him away from Soyeon who struggled, after a minute they finally get Soyeon's legs tied first, before binding her hands and dragged her away.</p><p>Shuhua's father wirls around and strikes Shuhua across the cheek, she didn't fall but she stumbled backwards holding her face and glared at her father.</p><p>"You dare stop me!?"</p><p>"You were going to kill her..." Shuhua growled, and watched as her father didn't deny it. <br/>"I knew as soon as there was a chance, you were going to try your luck, but you can't do that, it's against the law here." Shuhua reminds him with a smirk and steps forward. <br/>"I did you a favor." She tsked and turned around, walking away to the cave, knowing her father will follow to speak with her, but also knowing that her friends will be okay because he never said to kill them. She chewed her bottom lip in worry though, because she also knew that her clan would give her friends <em>hell. </em></p><p>The rock scraped at their skins, drawing small blood trails when a cut was too deep. Yuqi was able to get a peak of the place, wooden huts, caribou skinned tents, sticks and stone that seemed to be a new advancement for them were incorporated into their homes, she found the walls were short but tall enough for a human to not be able to jump over without climbing first. Then she was thrown, the sun was covered and a dark shadow casted over the entire area, she falls on her back, into a pile of hay, there was no sky, it was dim and cold, she concludes she was in a cave. Minnie lands on her side, groaned when she fell on her shoulder, Yuqi sits up, examining her wrists, she was fortunate enough to have her legs free. Jumping up she takes a step forward only for a spear to be poked at her, she stumbles backwards surprised.</p><p>"Stay back you wretched monster..." The guard hissed at her while the rest of her friends were thrown inside the small cell. <br/>One by one, Miyeon and Soojin fall in, they wait for Soyeon, still silent from the shock and worry to say the wrong thing to further provoke them. But the longer they wait, the more worried they became when they didn't bring Soyeon, and soon the wait became thirty minutes, Yuqi had enough, and so did Minnie. Minnie watched as Yuqi braved first, and stepped towards the cell bars.</p><p>"Hey! Where is she?!" Yuqi stumbles backwards, and holds her nose that bled from impact of the guard's punch from the end of the spear.</p><p>"Shut up!" They laughed at her, the two guards did.</p><p>"<em>Tch! </em>Where's Soyeon and Shuhua!?" She yelled, and attempted to step forward again, this time Minnie stops her. The guards have went dead silent, glancing at each other in wonder before one of them speaks up.</p><p>"Shuhua is with her father, but the lone wolf is being taken care of, for now she's.... receiving special treatment." They smirked at each other but then the other speaks up.</p><p>"It's a surprise, the lone wolf doesn't usually give out her name, weird she gave it to <em>you </em>despite her strong beliefs on your kind." One of them spat, before Yuqi could question for more answers they heard a commotion echo in the cave.</p><p>"Ah! Get her off! Get her off!" A guard yelped while growls resonated and a fight was heard.</p><p>"Restrain her damnit!" They yelled at each other, even the two guards left to assist. Yuqi watched surprised as they dragged Soyeon off one of the wolves, she had bit into his face, the left cheek's skin gone as they ripped her away, she spit the remaining out at one of their faces before receiving a few punches.</p><p>"Quick! Throw her in with the rest!" They ordered, pulled open the door and shoved the woman inside, she didn't fall, and attempts to leap forward, but they close the door in time, however her arms go through the bar and scratches one of their faces. Unfortunately the bars were built both horizontal and vertical, stopping her arms short to reach further.</p><p>"Bitch!" They yelled, but backed away from the violent swings of her hands, they knew not to get close to those sharp nails.</p><p>"Enough, soon as they're in we have to report back remember?" One of them whispered, and the others agreed and quickly shifted before running away, their paws against the rock echoing for a few minutes until finally silence and the panting of Soyeon's cool down. Yuqi shot up and went towards the door, grasping it and attempting to open it, looking for a fault in the structure.</p><p>"Don't bother, anyone knows not to try to escape when you're captured in this clan." Soyeon warned, her head down which made her hair fall over her face to cover her frown of anger. Yuqi struggles with the door a bit longer, too distracted with the anticipation to escape before finally giving up and looks down at her binded wrists in frustration.</p><p>"Gah! What the hell are we gonna do!? This wasn't supposed to happen!" Yuqi says more to herself, and leans her forehead against the bars, clenched her teeth together as suddenly all the thought of consequences catch up to her, making her feel worse until she finally realizes something. She spins around, all thoughts lost when she sets her eyes on Soyeon, Soyeon and her bloodied clothes. Yuqi kneels infront of the woman, with both hands she brushed the woman's hair away and examines her face, a bruised left eye that was definitely swollen shut, a busted lower lip, complemented with other bruises from punches. Her eyes trailed down to the hands, bruised and one of them busted opened by the knuckle.</p><p>"Are you-"</p><p>"Here." Soyeon interrupts, taking Yuqi's hands and pulling at the binds. It's hurts Yuqi's skin because of the security of it all, but it only hurts for a few seconds more and finally <em>snap! </em>She's free! Soyeon stands up, and leaves to help the rest of them, Yuqi sits there astonished by the display of strength, both the fight and just now.</p><p>"Shuhua's got a plan." Minnie says first as she massages her wrists and her ankles. Miyeon timidly sits next to Minnie, relieved when the omega allows it, really Minnie could use the comfort anyways. Soojin sits off to the side, clear worry on her face as she eyes the prisoner door, Yuqi was on Minnie's left while Soyeon stood at the bars like a guard herself if any strays from the clan thought they could get a jump on her little group.</p><p>"How do you know?" Soojin asks, a lace of annoyance in her tone as she folds her arms and looks at the ground covered in hay.</p><p>"Because she told me." Minnie says confidently and watched as Soyeon didn't react, either because Soyeon figured it out, or just knew it was for the best.</p><p>"Okay, so what was it?" Yuqi asks for them all, clear impatience, everyone looks at Minnie except Soyeon, waiting for an answer.</p><p>"We do nothing."</p><p><em>"What!" </em>They yell simultaneously, Soyeon has to shush them herself.</p><p>"Shuhua is the clan heir, she has just as much authority as her father, but the difference is, Shuhua has to fight for it while her father can say one word for things to go his way." Soyeon explains first, her eyes watch the dimmed cave carefully when she continues.</p><p>"The children of clan leaders are given various teachings, and amongst the four great families, Shuhua was the one to have best them all." Soyeon lifts herself away from the bars, and locks eyes with Minnie who stared at her amazed.</p><p>"Which means, Shuhua knew we were going to be imprisoned, therefore, she knows something very crucial, and it's in this cave, to make it believable, I would've had to appear caught off guard, which worked yes, but once he tried to step my way, that's when I figured it out..." Soyeon begins to mutter the rest, but she was still comprehensible, she looks up to meet Minnie's eyes again.</p><p>"Soyeon how- I mean- yes, our escape is in this cave Shuhua said, and sooner or later she'll make an opening for us to get out on our own, but..." Minnie looks down, saddened by the eventual outcome.</p><p>"She'll stay here." Everyone's silent, Soyeon sighs, turns away and watched the torch, the fire dancing in wander.</p><p>"She's the heir, she came home to fulfill her destiny, but she has a good heart, she's repaying her debt to you, Soojin."</p><p>"What?" The woman is surprised, and stands up, frustrated again.</p><p>"You're the one who technically saved her life, had you not freed those chains off her, then we would have been too late, the village would have flooded to that house." Soyeon explains, and Yuqi blinks at Soyeon, intrigued suddenly again.</p><p>"She also wants to apologize for her inconveniences at the town, so a debt to Miyeon as well, and yeah I guess to Yuqi as well since you were with Soojin that night..." Soyeon hums, the woman in question complains for the lack of acknowledgment.</p><p>"So that's it then? We wait for an opening, how do we know when the moment comes?" Miyeon asks, keeping an appropriate space between herself and Minnie, no one says anything about them, no one's spoken about it anyways since that day happened, Minnie wants to keep it that way, but Miyeon wants to yell out her concerns and apologies. For now, their issues aren't the problem, they both know that.</p><p>"There'll be a signal, Shuhua has always been crafty with those." Minnie says for her, and gives an assured smile, Miyeon smiles back with a nod.</p><p>"Okay then. We do nothing and wait, got it." Yuqi agrees, still watching Soyeon with fascination, and for some reason, couldn't help but feel prideful for her as well, finding this moment of her strength and intelligence attractive.</p><p><em>Attractive?! </em>Yuqi blinks in surprise at her thoughts, and snaps her head away when Soyeon looks at her confused, meanwhile Soojin narrows her eyes at her friend.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>:::</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you remember her words, Shuhua? The ones your mother uttered before she took her last breath?" Her father asked carefully, calmly that sparked disturbing feelings in the young woman. They stood face to face, one on either side of the round table that held maps, maps that were marked with various notes and drawn upon with lines and markings; war plans. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I do, with every passing day those words don't leave me." She answers just as calmly, but she felt the nerves in her fingertips, how her heart hammered in her chest and how short her breathing became, she knew the moment her father smirked at her, he had already figured her out. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Then tell them to me." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't trust everyone, but still stay true to yourself." She answered immediately after him, you could say they've repeated this before, the repetition just to keep a dead woman's words alive, make it into a memory, a strategic code, or perhaps even a <em>curse.</em> Shuhua loved the wise words but could easily hate them, because the moment she heard <em>trust</em>, she could only name one thing. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Humans. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>For years she hated the humans, as a small pup just learning the terms and expectations of being an alpha heir, she knew she had to hate humans because it was asked of, expected of. But for other obvious reasons, such as the sabotage on her mother during a trading schedule. A farmer from the north near the borders pleaded to them, and in return provided them with key information on the border patrol soldiers. They got their information, but at the cost of Shuhua's mother, food poisoning. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Shuhua went on to live with hatred, trained her mind to work that way because she saw the rewards that came with killing a human, their clan would give praises, Shuhua wanted those praises, she needed the praise if she was to be recognized as the next clan leader. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>But her beliefs changed when she met Soyeon. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Eventually when she hears her mother's words of trust, she no longer thinks of humans. Soyeon has been her friend since the moment the woman taught her the first feeling of the outside world, taught her the proper ways of hunting and fighting, when and when not to strike and eventually, trust didn't apply to humans. Instead she looked at her father, glared at him, she despised him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She didn't <em>trust him.</em> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>How could she when he leads the clan towards war without stopping, after figuring out his plans just from look of the drawings on the maps, when she knows that all he wants is land and power. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Such greediness will get him killed, and she prays it will, after all the scars on his face serve as a reminder to his failure in the mountains from six years ago. During that time Shuhua wasn't very thrilled, anxious if her father would die and suddenly responsibility falls to her, and if she didn't satisfy the clan, then she would be shunned or even killed if some held a mysterious grudge against her. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"One of them isn't human." She started, unsure if revealing Miyeon was a good choice, but for now, she needed an ally <em>outside </em>of the prison cell and from the clan, Miyeon could be that ally. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh?" Her father tilts his head, leaning his left side to hear and see her better. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"And I own one of the humans now, which means you can not approach or even touch her." She feels her anger flare when she remembers the harsh treatment they gave to Soojin, and look on the woman's face. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Sounds more fitting that you <em>own </em>instead of saying they're your <em>guest.</em>" He huffs, but does not retort to her sayings, both of them knew that in the South, the law was taken seriously. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Laws are of course taken seriously elsewhere and such, but in clans, if the leader is reckless and does not follow the law, then unnecessary bloodshed will come, and the clan members don't want that. If they can not follow their leader willingly, then just like all the other smaller clans, they'll kill each other until a proper leader is established. That's why there's only the four great clans, survived and fought long enough to grow into a mighty army. Shuhua knows her father won't be touching Soojin anytime soon and she is very relieved. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I suppose you want to recruit the amateur then." Her father speaks up, Shuhua knows he means Miyeon, she could guess that he knew the brunette's rank. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes, she'll serve for me as I am the one to bring her here and not you, she follows me only." Her father flicks his good eye at her, a glint in it and she frowns, a challenge. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"She follows you?" He chuckled, but Shuhua stomps her foot in annoyance. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I won't be participating in your games, I beat death twice without earning such disgraceful marks, she follows <em>me</em>." Shuhua tempts him, he does get stung because this is a <em>fact </em>to the entire clan. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Fine, keep your toys." He grumbled, and Shuhua sighed quietly as she could. <br/><em>So far so good...</em>she thought, she had Miyeon and Soojin out of the red, now she had to help the rest, but only so much could she demand, she knows her father won't let one of them go. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Tell me, since when were you acquaintances with the Yontararak?" He hummed, holding his chin with a hand, she could see he was strategizing, Shuhua grew more nervous. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Since the mass in Guangxi when we met them for supplies." She answers quickly, hoping to keep her composure as he continues to interrogate. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yet you still mention <em>her </em>as the lone wolf, is the young Yontararak unfamiliar with <em>her</em>?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No, I asked Yontararak to accompany me to the caverns, unfortunately I was caught, I assume she went off on her own for awhile before meeting the lone wolf." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So what you're saying is, you owe them a debt as well, that's sad, how much could you possibly repay them with? You're broke and live under my authority, who's to say I won't allow anymore benefits to you?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It's a simple request really, but I don't have to tell you anything, just know that you mentioned Yontararak, therefore you know she must be treated as a guest." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Probably the one <em>true </em>guest allowed here." He snarled, and she counted down only one more person, Yuqi. By now, it wasn't the argument of bringing them here and helping them, it was more of playing a game, see how many she could save from his grasp, and so far, she had four out of five. And Shuhua's heart jumped when he smirked at her, she knew right then and there she lost.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"But the human with the brown hair, scar on the eyebrow, she undoubtedly serves as a liability to all of them, she's set foot here hoping to ride along with the good services but if I'm hearing correctly, she has no real connection to you." Shuhua wanted to shout and say Yuqi did help her, she spoke with her in their native tongue, assisted her and Soojin when she was saved. But Shuhua couldn't reveal the full story to him, it'd backtrack immensely and she'd have to start all over again.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That human will die tonight, and you'll do the honors of killing her." Her father smirked, Shuhua didn't smile, didn't react really, masking it all. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It was a heavy silence then, before her father growled. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What do you mean no?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I mean no, not until you've fulfilled my demands, set the four free, and treat them as my guests as I stated before, and until I am satisfied with the progressions, then I'll do it..." Shuhua looked down at the map, she could feel her hands shake. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'll kill the human." She says while eyeing a mark on the map. </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apologies for the long wait, my family has reached an incident and on top of that with my busy schedule updating this was a challenge...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>